


Fixing The Sins of the Father

by Debboluh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Do not repost, Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Healer Hermione Granger, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), NaNoWriMo 2019, Past Child Abuse, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Swearing, Take the children out of terrible abusive homes and put them in a better situation, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, War, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Work In Progress, add more tags later, glamour charms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 67,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debboluh/pseuds/Debboluh
Summary: Unspeakable Draco Malfoy drags Healer Hermione Granger to 1972 to save his Father and God-Father from their mistakes, whilst saving the world from Lord Voldemort.This is an on-going work I'm making for NaNoWriMo 2019. I'm posting the chapter unedited, so please be kind when pointing out errors and I'll do my best to fix them. I'll add more tags as the story develops.*UPDATES WEEKLY*
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 340
Kudos: 509





	1. Please Drink Your Potion

**Chapter 1 - Please Drink Your Potion**

**2003**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Three taps on his door at three in the afternoon. Granger. Draco quickly put some of his research into a drawer.

“Come in,” Draco called picking up a quill and dragging over some papers that he needed to sign for the department head, he also unlocked his door

“Honestly, Malfoy,” Hermione admonished as she entered, “I have other patients, you know. I can’t be visiting you in your office when all the others have to come to me.”

“Ah yes, but the others don’t make significant donations to St Mungo’s. Have you improved the new batch at all? The last batch made the flavour worse,”

“Medicinal potions aren’t meant to taste good. They’re meant to help. But nothing I can find help reduce the bitterness caused by the aconite without rendering it ineffective. You know this Draco.”

“Mhm,” Draco replied, feigning inattention by pretending to read some of the paperwork in front of him. Ignoring Healer Granger was one of his favourite past times these days. “So, it’s the standard wolfsbane this week?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. They had this conversation regularly. “Since last month was a failure, and I would even go so far to say it made you worse, you are to take Belby’s standard. Like usual, every other month, and next month you’ll make me give you an alternative that doesn’t work as well. Why do I have to explain this every time, Malfoy?”

“Because the monotony of inane conversation drives you up the wall, and I require entertainment,” Draco replied dryly, a smirk on his smug face as he made eye contact with Hermione for the first time since she entered his office. Another thing that he found annoyed her,

Hermione scoffed, “do you really think it’s a good idea to irritate the person responsible for giving you medication? I might kill you on purpose,”

“Nonsense, Granger, you love it. Besides, you almost kill me every other month, so I figured I would get something out of this arrangement, apart from experiencing your lovely bedside manner of course.”

“Here’s your potion. Just take it, so I can go back to work.” Hermione sighed, producing a goblet with blue steam wafting from liquid inside of it.

“Hmm,” Draco mused, examining the perfectly produced potion, “I may be going away on a trip soon that will overlap with the next month, and I won't be able to return here for you to administer the potion. So I’ve arranged to have you accompany me on my trip,” He explained casually as if he were talking about the weather.

“Excuse me?” Hermione almost shouted, “You can’t just -”

Draco held up his hand, “You’ll find I can just, Granger, I’m the benefactor of the research ward you work in and I’ve spoken to your supervisor about this already. I’m a werewolf, and I need wolfsbane potion, and I have the means to pay you for your time while I’m away working. You can sightsee or whatever you want to do between brewing time.”

Hermione bristled, her hair puffed slightly in her indignation, which delighted Draco a little bit. Her cheeks even burned red. Draco tried to hold in a laugh at the sight. While Hermione was trying to come to terms with her working holiday, Draco stood from his chair, potion still full o the table knowing full well she can’t leave until she sees him take the potion, and walked around to the other side of his desk, where Hermione stood glaring at him. He walked up and brushed some hair off her forehead.

“Don't be angry with me, Healer Granger, I need your help,”

He held eye contact, he fingers in her hair, for slightly longer than necessary until her gaze softened a little, her cheeks red for a different reason.

Hermione sighed. “Damn it, Draco. You don’t have to behind my back and go directly to Copper, you could have asked me first, you prat. That cheap tactic won’t work on me forever you know,”

“But this way is much more fun,” Draco smirked, stepping back a little to lean on edge of his desk. Hermione stood eyeing him warily now.

“You’re one of my most exhausting patients,”

“Admit it, you love me,” Draco teased,

“Never. Now hurry up and take your potion so I can talk to Copper about this forced holiday, hmm?”

“I’m thinking this trip should be settled to go after this full moon, and we should be gone for a while, maybe three months, so you should tell your friends.”

“Three months? Next week? Are you kidding me?”

“You need to be more flexible, and we’re going someplace interesting, I think you’ll learn some new things,” he offered

“Yes, yes, fine. Now please drink your potion so I can go and prepare for this thing you’ve decided to drag me along on, ok?”

“That’s the spirit! We’ll leave the day after the full moon.”

“You really like stressing me out, don’t you?”

“I live for it, Granger,” Draco raised the goblet as a toast and tried to drink it all in one gulp. He shuddered as it truly tasted like the bitter floor of Moaning Myrtle's toilet. Handing the goblet back to Hermione, he smiled at her, “See you tomorrow, Healer Granger,”

“Yes, Mr Malfoy, and every night until the full moon. Thankfully I won’t need to keep you under observation this month as we know the standard works well for you,” Hermione said.

“Such a shame, I do so love your company” Draco replied neutrally,

Hermione eyed him warily, casting him a frosty “See you tomorrow,” before she turned on her heel and swiftly exited.

As she shut the door behind her, Draco sighed to himself and sagged forward as he sat on the edge of his desk, his left hand rising to his forehead. He gave himself a few moments behind he straightened himself up, hands fixing his hair, straightening his jacket, then returned to his chair behind his desk, locking and warding the door and pulled out the files he hid when Hermione entered, he had a few more equations to triple check and some engineering on his time turner to finish before next week.


	2. You Are Due For A Holiday

**Chapter 2 - You Are Due For A Holiday**

**2003**

When Hermione got back to work he went straight to her supervisor, Ben Copper to confront him about approving this work trip with Malfoy without giving her notice of it. And, as usual, Ben Copper was nowhere to be found. That man had a sixth sense when it comes to any confrontation that he avoided like the plague. Hermione huffed as his secretary said to leave him a note as he won’t be in office for the rest of the day. Hermione went back to her own office to write him a strongly worded letter. She wrote a second note as a To-Do list for her to delegate her tasks for the other researchers in her department. She then went to find said other researchers in her department to apologise for the late notice, but apparently Copper had already told them about it while she was out. The whole thing rather annoyed her for the rest of the day, but only lessened a little as other werewolves scheduled to visit came in to collect their dose of wolfsbane for the day. 

After work, she popped in on Harry and Ginny. Harry was less than thrilled, but Ginny was predictably casting Hermione lascivious looks.

“Do you even know what he does for work?” Harry asked

“He’s an Unspeakable, nobody knows,” Hermione rolled her eyes

“So, you don’t know where you’re going or where you’re staying. I wonder if there will only be one bed you’ll undoubtedly have to share,” Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

“This isn’t one of your Mills and Boon novels, Gin,” Hermione shot back at her friend.

“This is really last minute, it doesn’t seem right,” Harry cautioned,

“You know how he is, Malfoy likes to annoy us, and this is one of those. It’ll be fine. He said we’ll be gone for three months, and he only needs me to brew his medication. Promised I’d mostly be on holiday,” Hermione shrugged.

“Just… be cautious, will you? You still don’t know where you’re going. Just be prepared for anything, ok?” Harry said,

“I’m always prepared for anything,”

“Do you want us to tell Ron?” Ginny asked seriously, for once.

“No, I doubt he’ll even notice I’m away,” Hermione sighed.

“Don’t worry about him,” Harry offered, “He’ll get over it eventually. We all saw how miserable you two were. Just go have a good time, since you’re determined to go,” 

“It’s not that I have any choice here, Malfoy went behind my back and told Copper to give me time off for I can be his personal healer during this trip,” Hemione rolled her eyes.

“Knowing Copper he probably couldn’t say no,” Harry huffed

“In any case, I have to do some prep when I get home and get packing,” Hermione sighed again in irritation, “Are you able to look after Crooks while I’m gone and collect my mail, water some of my plants?”

“Yes, of course, Hermione,” Harry grinned,

“I’ll leave you some instructions, There’s non-magical and a few magical plants. The Mossycup Soft Silkweed will need to be deflowered soon before it starts to fruit. Maybe ask Neville for some help if you need it,” Hermione fussed

“It’ll be fine,” Ginny said, squeezing Hermione’s shoulder,

“Okay,” Hermione said, “Okay, I’ve gotta go home and get ready. I’ll see you both in a few months, I guess,”

“Try to have some fun!” Ginny said, hugging Hermione.

“You are due for a holiday, Hermione,” Harry said, joining in the hug.

When Hermione returned back to her flat she cuddled up with the elderly Crookshanks and told him she’ll be going for a holiday for a few months and that Harry and Ginny would be over to look after him. He yowled loudly and headbutted her chin in response. 

Over the course of the week, Hermione hadn’t been able to catch a glimpse of Ben Copper to give him a piece of her mind, but all her co-workers said they had seen him, so she knew he was avoiding her. However, she was able to delegate the rest of her work on to her colleagues without much fuss. She was even able to write letters to all her patients letting them know she has been called away and giving them the name of their new Healer. She was all set to go. She was determined that wherever Draco Malfoy was taking her, she would enjoy herself and try to only interact with Malfoy when she had to administer his potion. 

The day after the full moon Hermione met Draco in his office, her luggage stored in her trusty charmed purse. Draco was fiddling with something between his hands.

“Granger, great timing! I was just about to send her you,” Malfoy greeted her suspiciously cheerful. 

“Did you know that Copper has been avoiding me all week? Would you know anything about that?” Hermione asked casually, Draco laughed

“No, I suspect that’s just him being himself,”

“Did you have a good full moon? You seem a lot cheerier than usual,”

“It was fine, I’m just excited about this trip,”

“Where are we going?” 

“Now, Granger, you know I can’t tell you that, Unspeakable, and all,” 

“Right,” Hermione deadpanned,

“You’re all ready then?” Malfoy said lightheartedly,

“Yes, but I’ve bought a little of everything since you haven’t told me where you’re dragging me off too,” 

Draco has the audacity to laugh.

“Yes, well, it’s kind of the point. Regardless of where we go, and what ends up happening, I’ll need you to help me,” Malfoy said becoming serious, he stood and walked until he was standing in front of Hermione, “You’ll need to close our eyes. Standard procedure. Only the Unspeakable on the case can know how they travel.” 

“It’s been two minutes and I’m already frustrated with you,” Hermione muttered, closing her eyes. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Draco said, Hermione could hear the grin in his voice and felt him lay something over her head.

“I need your hand,” Draco spoke softly into her ear, causing her to shiver a little at the unexpected sensation of breath near her ear. She raised her hand up from her side and Draco caught it and placed it where we needed and placed a spherical object in her palm. Having her eyes closed Hermione was caught with a whirlwind of different and disorientating movement: a mix of squeezing, spinning and inertia. To Hermione, these were familiar and worrisome sensations. 


	3. They Need Good Role Models

**Chapter 3 - They Need Good Role Models**

**1972**

Draco took was whatever was looped around her neck, and pocketed the sphere before Hermione was collected enough to open her eyes. At first, she felt a familiarity, then confusion, and finally, concern.

“Malfoy,” Hermione started, pausing to take a breath and get her thoughts together, “Firstly, why are we at the Hogwarts gates? Secondly, it’s November, why is it so warm?”

“That would be because it should currently be the start of August,” Draco said simply, taking out his wand, “And we’re here to go undercover and get a job, somethings need to be fixed,” he cast the Patronus charm, which is most hilariously a badger, which then took off on to the grounds.

“I don’t understand,”

“Okay, I suppose you should know now before he arrives, so you don’t freak out,” Draco sighed, his left hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, “It’s 1972, I want to stop my father and Snape becoming Death Eaters and stopping Vol-Tom, _ Him _, from coming back in the first place. Potter can have parents, Longbottom will have parents, I won’t be a fucking werewolf, Cousin Sirius and Tonks will be alive, everything will be better.” 

“Malfoy! What the fuck is wrong with you!? We can’t be here, we can’t interfere with this! How are we getting back? You’ve kidnapped me! I didn’t consent to this!”

“Calm down, Granger, The Department of Mysteries know a lot about time travel, more than they’re supposed to, but that’s a perk when no one is really supervising it. Besides, I have a letter from my H.O.D. signing off on Time Magic research, and if I couldn’t figure out a way to go back then I wouldn’t have come. We can go home once we’re done,”

“When will we be done? I can’t believe you’ve done this!” Hermione shouted.

“What were you expecting me to do, Granger? If I can help them and everyone else then I will. I know my father had a lot of sway with other families joining the cause and from my understanding, father was just doing what _ his _ father wanted of him, as I did. They all deserved better than what they got,” 

Draco stared at Hermione for a moment, taking in her reaction to what he said. She seemed hesitant.

“Okay,” Hermione finally replied, nodding her head once, “So, we’ll help your father so he doesn’t go to Azkaban, and we’ll help Snape so he doesn’t die, and we’ll help Harry and Neville, and Dumbledore won’t… everyone will be helped from this,”

“Yes,” Draco said firmly,

“You’re right,” she reasoned, not ever liking saying Draco Malfoy is right, “Do you have any ideas in how to sway your father and Snape? You know them both far better than I do.. Did.” 

“Yes, they need good role models,” Draco laughed bitterly.

“Something a little more substantial, please!” shrilled Hermione.

“All in good time, Granger. Now, put on your best face for the Headmaster,” He nodded towards the figure of Headmaster Dumbledore getting closer to them.

“What are we telling him? He can’t know the truth!” Hermione pleaded

Draco sighed, “It’s all sorted, you have to trust me to handle, OK? Please, Hermione,”

“You realise it won’t be that easy for me, but fine. I’m just here for the wolfsbane potion, after all,” Hermione huffed

“Not at all, I’ll need you to help me. However, let me take lead on this and trust me. I can’t tell you everything right now, Unspeakable vow of silence,”

“I thought you were going rouge,”

“Not at all. I’ve been given the go-ahead for this mission, and you were signed off to come along. Now, leave the talking to Dumbledore to me for now,”

Hermione could only nod as Dumbledore had come close enough within their earshot that they heard a faint tinkling sound coming from his robes.

“May, now this is a surprise,” Dumbledore said as he came nearer to the gate, “It’s not often one gets summoned to the gates via a Patronus. Now, you mentioned you both were looking for a job?” 

“Good to see you again, Headmaster Dumbledore,” Malfoy said, “I would like to offer myself to the Defense Against Dark Arts position, and I must insist upon it,”

“Indeed,” Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at Draco, appraising him, nd you companion, Mr?”

“Draco Malfoy and this is Healer Hermione Granger,”

“And Healer Granger, what would you mean to do here?” Dumbledore asked,

Before Hermione could respond, not that she was going to, Draco piped in solemnly with: “I believe this conversation should be had someplace secure, sir. You never know who may be listening, even at some distance,” 

“I see, Dumbledore nodded, “you both had better follow me then,”

They walked in silence to the castle. Hermione noted the sapling whomping willow and she barely contained her strangled gasp and sob in coming to terms with the reality she was living. She would be interacting with these people she knew as adults when she was a teenager. When they got inside, Dumbledore escorted them into the Great Hall and lead them to the annexe room beside the teachers dining table. She noted that there weren’t any portraits in here and it was a smart option in not leading strangers throughout the castle.

“Well now, I am certain I know of no Draco Malfoy living at this time, and I certainly do not know of any Hermione Grangers, so would you explain to me who you are, how you know me and what you are doing here?”

“Of course, Headmaster,” Draco said, including a respectful bow, “My father is Lucius Malfoy and my mother is Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione and I started at Hogwarts in 1991. I am currently employed in the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable and I have been sent back to stop Tom Riddle before certain events happen. I plan on doing this by stopping my father and Severus Snape from becoming his followers. I will pose as the defence teacher this year, Healer Granger will be the defence teacher next year. I think you’ll find we both possess a plethora of talents for a lot of disciplines. This year, Hermione shall replace Slughorn for potions while he takes a sabbatical to visit a cousin in Peru. While Granger will be an asset in aiding me with my task, she is also here to brew a complex potion I need to consume for a week every month for a medical condition.” 

“I see,” Dumbledore mused, “And what proof do you have?”

Draco handed Dumbledore an old letter, enclosed with the purple Hogwarts seal. Hermione watched as Dumbledore broke the seal and unfurled the folded letter. His face was guarded as he read it. When he came to the end, Dumbledore sniffed, and refolded the letter, handing it off to Draco.

“Very intriguing, Mr Malfoy,” Dumbledore said,

“I received a gift from you during my sixth year, four years later it opened revealing this letter and another one addressed for me. It said for me to give this to you, which at the time was very perplexing.”

“I see,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, “I take it you have some ideas on aliases? We can’t very well have you use your own names in this time,” 

“Yes, The Department had developed tokens that are to be worn by an operative, I was able to borrow a pair of rings we’ll both wear, They incorporate glamour effects on hair, eye and skin colour, as well as a charm to alter our accents, just in case a turn of phrase or tone of voice jog any memories, we can’t have anyone suspecting us, even in the future,” Draco explained, handing Hermione a ring that matched his, “I’d encourage you to pick the name you’ll go by so it’s easier to remember. I’ll be known as Lucas Hawthorn; Lucas is similar to my fathers’ name, and my wand is made of Hawthorn.”

Diana Otters, Diana is my mothers’ name and an Otter is my Patronus,” Hermione said, “Malfoy - Hawthorn if anyone notices our matching rings how are we to explain them? Besides two new professors is very suspicious,” 

“Yes, we’re going to have to pretend to be engaged. Would you prefer to continue to be known as Muggleborn? It may be helpful for my father,”

“No, better have some truth thrown in, it can solidify lies if done correctly,”


	4. A Game. A Role.

**Chapter 4 - A Game. A Role.**

Diana Otters would be replacing Horace Slughorn for the year while he visits some family in Europe. Lucas Hawthorn will be the Defence Against Dark Arts Teacher. They both share the post of Co-Heads of Slytherin House while posing as a betrothed couple from Wales. 

Diana Otters has dark brown, almost black eyes, and dark brown hair that matches, and the texture was much smoother and slightly waved. The glamour Draco provided rather suits the surname Hermione had chosen for her alias. It was utterly believable that her family had an affinity for otters and perhaps a few ancestors were otter Animagi. Hermione’s own medium skin tone was deepened a little, her nose slightly narrower and lip shape altered a little. 

Lucas Hawthorn has golden blond hair and almond-shaped light blue eyes. Dracos pointed features were rounded somewhat. His nose tip rounder and slightly wider, his chin is now square-shaped, his lips slightly fuller. Draco’s skinned was also darkened a little and took on an olive hue. Hermione thought he looked similar to Gilderoy Lockhart but surprisingly less obnoxious. He looked charming and very handsome. Hermione knew she would be very popular with the students. 

“Draco, don’t you think this is- Hang on! Has my voice changed?” Hermione said with surprise in her new Welsh accent, Draco laughed.

“Now, darling, don’t be so alarmed. And don’t you think you ought to be calling me Lucas?” 

“We sound ridiculous,” Hermione laughed,

“You only think that because you aren’t used to it. Just relax, Diana,” Lucas-Draco said,

“You know what, this is actually pretty funny,” Diana-Hermione started rambling in her nervous state, “Helga Hufflepuff was Welsh and loved badgers, which is your Patronus, but Badgers share a genetic family with Otters, as well as ferrets,” she ended pointedly in Lucas-Draco’s direction.

“And Weasels,” he shot back matching her pointed tone in warning, “I am aware of this,”

“How very insightful Professor Otters, would you be looking to relieve Professor Keetleburn as well during your stay?” Dumbledore piped up

“I guess?” Diana-Hermione answered,

“After this year, Diana would be a wonderful Defence professor, and I could continue relieving Slughorn if he decides to extend his stay with family, After that, I wonder if it would be possible to stay on as relief teachers just to solidify our impact, we could perhaps use that time to search for Riddle’s Horcruxes,” Draco added thoughtfully,

“His what?” Dumbledore asked, eyes wide with shock,

“Yes, it is my belief that he could potentially have five at this stage. He won’t have made Nagini one until ‘94, and we won’t give him a chance to make one out of Harry in ‘81.” 

Dumbledore looked visibly shaken. As Tom was still rising in popularity at this stage and no civil wars had started neither Draco nor Hermione could blame Dumbledore for his shock.

“It really does get bad,” Hermione offered, she removed her glamour ring, and additional glamour on her arm to show Dumbledore the scar left from Bellatrix, “This was a gift left from Bellatrix Lestrange during our hunt for the Horcruxes when I was eighteen, during the Second War against Voldemort. Not to mention,” she looked over at Draco meaningfully, sliding her ring back on.

“Yes, well, as you know my father was one of his supporters, during my sith year to punish my father for failing in a mission he had Fenrir Greyback turn me into a werewolf, as well as recruit me for himself. I now whatever in your letter was proof enough, obviously, but I hope this drives the point home. That he needs to be stopped before he gets off the ground,”

“Of course, do whatever you need to, I’ll lend whatever assistance I can,” Dumbledore said, standing up, “Now, if you follow me Professors Hawthorn and Otters, I will show you to your quarters and then we’ll go to my office to sign your contracts. 

Since they were pretending to be betrothed, they would be sharing quarters on the first level as it was the only room big enough, but still close to the dungeons. Neither of them wanted to up-root Slughorns quarters. They would have to make do with what was provided for them. Their room opened from the hall with a double office where they could receive students, then a door led to their living room, had two doors, one leading to the bedroom, and the other a spacious bathroom, with enough room for Hermione to set up a potions station for Draco’s Wolfsbane. 

Their contracts were signed, and they both agreed to take up the HEad of Slytherin role, as to help further their chances with helping the Slytherins not become Death Eaters for whatever reasons. The hope was that interacting with Diana Otter, a powerful muggle-born witch, it would change their perceptions of muggle-borns and in turn, muggles. While knowing Lucas Hawthorn is a charming and handsome pureblood, willingly engaged to a muggle-born, but also stands for everything they know and trust in their lives, giving them an opportunity to see life differently. 

Hermione and Draco decided to only take off their glamour rings when they showered, and keep them on while they slept, just in case they had to answer the door in the middle of the night. They also had a long discussion that night about their past and how Diana and Lucas came to be engaged. Once again they wouldn’t change too much of their history. Diana and Lucas despised each other in the beginning, very much like Hermione and Draco, but it wasn’t until their seventh year when they began to think of each other differently and gain awkward respect. Everything changed between them when Lucas was helping a younger student with a potion, and Diana was nearby and noticed the student added the wrong ingredient, as Lucas was distracted by something else, Diana pushed Lucas out of the way of the blast and put a Protego charm around the three of them, saving Lucas and the second-year student from grievous harm. Lucas declared a life-debt was kept going out of his way to repay Diana, but she wouldn’t hear of it. Eventually, after spending so much time together, Lucas declared his feelings for her and promised to protect her with his life for the rest of his life. Diana promised to do the same. They agree to get married one day. When Lucas got the position of Defence teacher Diana insisted on coming along and talked Dumbledore into letting her teach potions or whatever needed teaching, so long as she could be near Lucas. 

They hoped that this story would appeal to the pureblood students to open their minds. Maybe sway the younger ones more easily. Hermione still had apprehensions about pretending to be in a relationship with Draco but tried to remind herself that it’s not her and Draco, it’s Diana and Lucas. A role. A game. Maybe a few quick pecks on the cheek here and there, perhaps some hand-holding. She could do this. It’s not like she had a boyfriend in their own time. Draco could see thought whirling behind Diana’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked,

“Well, it’s just we’re supposed to be a couple right? Like, a really in love couple?” she asked, he nodded, “How much affection do you expect we’ll show when we’re in public?”

“Good question,” he said, “We should go over the top, I don’t expect to make out in the hallways like a couple of fifth years. Maybe pecks on the cheek at dinner if we haven’t seen each other for a while, some hand-holding if you like. Purebloods aren’t especially physical in showing affection, it is my belief that that would be enough. What were your thoughts?”

“Very similar, actually. Uhm,” Diana blushed, “I’ve not been in a relationship for a while, and certainly not with one of my patients if we’re to look comfortable with each other it may be a good idea to start practising before the students arrive?”

“Ok,” Lucas’s ears pinked a little, “Would you like to now? Or we could just surprise each other when we’re not expecting it?”

“I don’t know, this is a little embarrassing. Today has been a rather big surprise, you know,” 

“I know. I’m sorry that I couldn’t warn you about it. Vow of Silence and all,”

“Yeah,” she paused for a moment, “Actually, can you take your glamour off and say that again? I don’t know how many chances I would get to have a sincere apology from Draco Malfoy,” 

“Not on our life, Otters, we can’t even say those names anymore while we’re here. You know how gossipy the portraits are, but I am being sincere and I’ll apologise again when we return,” and with that, Lucas swooped in and kissed intended to kiss Diana on the cheek, but being caught out, she followed his face and he caught her full on the lips, where he paused for a moment, in his own shock. Both quietly alarmed at how nice the other’s lips felt.


	5. Useful for Litter Trays and Birdcages

**Chapter 5 - Useful for Litter Trays and Birdcages**

It became a lot easier to at least be friends, rather than colleagues when they started to go over and make lesson plans. Draco, interestingly enough, followed something very close to what Remus Lupin’s lesson plan had been like. He even said out loud that he was the best DADA teacher they had, much to Hermione’s smug pleasure. They also started on a game plan in stopping Lucius Malfoy becoming a strong supporter of Voldemort and guide Severus Snape away from being a Death Eater. They both had some good ideas but decided to give it a week of observation during the first week of school to see if anything needed to be altered. Draco had informed Hermione that it is a tradition for the Malfoy’s to collect the years’ books on August twenty-fifth, so they would venture out to Diagon Alley that day to orchestrate a meeting. 

They sent copies of their lesson plans and booklists to McGonagall for approval, Hermione following Slughorns, plans but omitting the Felix Felicis and altering some more of his mundane plans, taking some notes of Snape’s plans from what she remembered. It took a week to finalise their plans, which gave them time to go shopping. Hermione for all her planning and foresight never thought this would be the outcome, so her modern 2000’s clothing would certainly make her stand out. She dragged Draco to come with her claiming it would be helpful for their cover. Mostly she was nervous going to Diagon Alley not knowing what to expect.

Hermione was able to buy teaching robes, and casual clothes from Diagon and she even went to muggle stores nearby to get some in-style muggle clothes, saying it will help her cover, but she also wanted to check out the local fashion. Overall it was very anti-climatic. In one muggle store, she bought a hand-crank vinyl player and a few records from the music she remembered listening to with her own mother.

The next time they went to Diagon Alley it was to purposefully-accidentally bump into Lucius with his parents, Abraxas and Niamh. 

“Lucas, how will we find them in this crowd?” Diana-Hermione complained once they arrived inside the alley. Turns out most of wizardom had decided to visit Diagon Alley that day.

“Don’t worry about it. Malfoy’s are very traditional. Always stop at the same places at the same time, year after year. No deviations or changes, and especially no stopping for sweets. Let’s go. We’ll wait for them at Flourish and Blott’s. Should be fun, I never met my Grandmother,” Lucas-Draco finished as he guided Diana by touching the small of her back. 

“You never met her?” she asked as they walked

“No, I assumed she died before I was born. My father would never mention her, and my Grandfather was a bitter old man who refused to talk about it,” he lowered his voice so only she could hear,

“It might be nice for you to meet her for yourself while we’re here,” she mused, “I hope you get along,”

“Yeah,” he replied, “I’m a little nervous, to be honest. At least with the old man, I know what he’s like. She could be like Aunt Bella, or like Mrs Wealsey, I have no idea,”

“If we’re here long enough maybe you’ll find out what happened to her,” 

“We’ll see,” He nodded towards the section the defence books he put on the list would be shelved, he raised his voice back to the normal level, “Let’s meet our students, Professor Otters”, 

“How exciting, Professor Hawthorn,”, she giggled back, putting on a show in case anyone was listening as if what they were just talking about wasn’t a heavy topic. 

They stood next to the defence against the dark arts section for a few minutes before what looked like a first-year student with her parents walked up. Draco strolled up casually to them full of confidence and charm.

“Good morning,” he said, they returned the greeting, “I’m Professor Hawthorn, I’ll be the Defence teacher this year,”

“Oh! How wonderful!” The mother responded,

“My, well, I’ve never met a professor at the bookshop before!” The father exclaimed,

“Yes, well, I hope to meet a few of my students before classes start. I feel awfully left out when Minerva and Pomona talk about certain students, I’d like to be able to join in any conversation, you understand. Now, who might you be, Miss? One of my students?”

“Oh, umm, yes, sir, I’m Charity Burbage,” 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Burbage,” Lucas-Draco said, Hermione noticed the hands clasped behind his back tighten a little, “I’m Professor Hawthorn, pleas to make your acquaintance. Will this be your first year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, sir,”

“I do hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. You’ll be needing this book, I believe,” He handed the small girl the required text for the first years and bowed his head slightly to the girl and her parents before heading back to Diana. 

“That was more difficult than I thought,” he sighed heavily, releasing some of the tension he gathered, 

“That was Professor Burbage?” Diana-Hermione whispered, “I’m so sorry, Lucas, are you ok?” 

“Not nearly, but it helps to know she will be ok if I do my job right,” 

“This job, or Ministry job?” Diana-Hermione teased a little to break the tension.

“Both,” he replied seriously, “Ok, that was a good warm-up,”

“You’ll certainly have tongues wagging, I daresay. The only Professor I met in this store of Lockhart and he was about as useful as the books he published,” 

“They’re useful for litter trays and birdcages,” Lucas laughed. It was a different laugh than what Hermione was used to from the man beside her. This one felt more like a natural laugh than the sarcastic and cold ones she had heard from Draco in the past. Perhaps the Welsh-accented glamour changed it. 

“You say that, but I tried with my own cat and let me tell you I had to throw out a few pairs of shoes,” Diana-Hermione rolled her eyes.

There was a few more students that came by, a fourth-year boy and his second-year sister, a seventh-year girl, and a fifth-year boy. It was after this boy that the trio of Malfoy’s approached the section. Diana-Hermione cleared her throat when she saw them enter the shop, and nudged Lucas-Draco surreptitiously with her elbow. The pair hung back a little to wait until they got a little closer, the warm-up from already interacting with future students had helped relax Draco a little and develop a routine in greeting families. 

When The Malfoy’s headed towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts section, Draco was able to finally get a good look at his family. Leading the charge was Abraxas, unmistakeably Malfoy in his breeding, with his long platinum hair braided down his back, wearing a sneer and a look of disdain, Following behind him on his right was his wife, Niahm, a tall woman with pale skin, with light brown hair pulled into a chignon at the base of her neck, with deep brown eyes hidden under the severe expression she wore. Lucius trailed behind slightly, looking bored, and very much as Draco did at that if he hadn’t suffered living in a house with Voldemort. However, Lucius had already started growing his hair out, so his platinum blond hair was now down to his shoulders. Comparing Niahm to Lucius is was difficult to see what he had inherited from her, except maybe the facial expressions. Seeing it now, Draco could see where his father had got his severe expression. Abraxas face had a nastiness to it, whereas Niamh face had a blank-faced look of neutral disappointment. 

Abraxas was surveying the bookshelves, “Lucius, come collect your books. I daresay there may be some hope for the professor this year, it appears as if he may know what he’s talking about,” Abraxas sneered, somehow making the compliment sound insulting, a very Malfoy Patriarch trait.

“I believe the book I need is _ Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts _, by Galatea Merrythought,”

“Merrythought was quite the Professor, as I remember. Tom was fond of her,” Abraxas said in a warm tone, “This professor must know what he’s about,”

“Indeed, I find Merrythought is the best to start within the subject of the Dark Arts,” Lucas-Draco said, strolling forward casually, “I’m Professor Lucas Hawthorn, I’ll be teaching Dark Arts this year,” He held out his hand to Abraxas to shake.

“Abraxas Malfoy,” he said as he shook Lucas’s hand.

“Mr Malfoy,” Lucas atoned with respect, he turned to Niahm, “Mrs Malfoy,”

“Professor Hawthorn,” she said,

Diana tried not to baulk at the unexpected Irish accent that belongs to the woman. Lucas turned finally to Lucius and held out his hand, 

“Lucius Malfoy,” the boy said proudly, having shrugged off his bored teenager self and put on the Malfoy Hier visage. 

“Pleased to meet you, Lucius, I hope I can rely on you as a prefect this coming year,” 

“Yes, sir,” Lucius replied seriously,

“I’d like to introduce my betrothed,” Lucas said, turned to reach his arm toward Diana, “This is Diana Otters, she will be substituting for Professor Slughorn while he visits family, but keep it quiet, it was supposed to be a secret for now,” 

Diana came forward to shake hands with the family, smiling genially. 

“Not that this isn’t interesting,” Abraxas said, “But it is rather strange meeting our child’s’ professor’s in a bookstore,” 

“You wouldn’t be the first parents to ask that today,” Lucas laughed, “I just thought it would be nice for the students to have some idea about who might be teaching them this year since they know the other professors so well,” 

“I see,” Lucius atoned, looking at his pocket watch, “ I’m afraid we must go,”

“Of course,” Lucas responded, “Don’t let me keep you, I’m sure you’re very busy,”

“Don’t hesitate to owl me directly if my son steps out of line, I would like to be made aware of any indiscretions,” Abraxas said in a bored manner, deliberately not looking at Lucius, Niahm cast her eyes sharply away from either her husband or son. Lucas’s eyes shot to Lucius, who looked uncomfortable and his ears had pinked a little. There was clearly some sort of event that had happened recently, Draco and Hermione filed away that piece of information for later use. 

Lucas cleared his throat, “Yes, of course, Mr Malfoy, Have a good day,” He held his hand out to Mr Malfoy to shake in farewell. Ne bowed his head slightly to Niahm and nodded his head once of Lucius, all of which was reciprocated in turn. 

Once they had left the shop, Diana turned to Lucas, “Thoughts?” she asked,

“Many,” he replied simply, “I wonder what happened there at the end?” 

“I know, perhaps you can ask him when we’re back at the school?” 

“Yes, I think I might.”

“I’m a little surprised she’s Irish,” Diana murmured to herself,

“I know. I had no idea, it was a bit of a shock. I suppose I have something in common with Finnegan now. Never thought I’d say that” he mused, “She did look familiar,”

“Are there no photos of her at the manor?” Diana asked,

“No, no portraits either, from what I saw,” Lucas mused,

“Come on, Severus, we must be quick,” another Irish woman’s voice interrupted Lucas and Diana’s hushed conversation, 

“But, Mam, she looked just like you,” a scrawny boy whined next to the woman, who had a tight grip on his wrist, his accent slightly mixed with his mother’s Irish accent and West-Midlands.

“Nonsense, Severus. Now, what book do you need for Defence? I still have my old schoolbooks, so they’ll do,” She had pale skin and very dark hair, and brown eyes, she looked at her son sternly, expecting some resistance from him about only buying one book. It was clear Severus mostly took after his father but inherited the thin face shape from his mother. 

“Um,” the small dark-haired boy said, unfolding a parchment from the pocket of his worn trousers, he squinted at the page, and brought it close to his face, “ The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger,”

The woman started scanning the shelves,

Diana gave Lucas a nudge towards the mother and son, “Good morning,” he started,

“If you’re selling something we’re not interested,” Younger Severus Snape said sternly, 

Lucas paused for a moment taken aback.

“Oh, no, not at all. I”m Professor Hawthorn, I’ll be teaching defence this year, and my fiancee, Professor Otters, who will be relieving Professor Slughorn for potions,”

“Is Professor Slughorn alright?” Severus asked, lightly panicked,

“Oh, he’s perfectly fine,” Diana explained, “He’s taking the year to visit family he hasn’t seen for a while,”

Severus studied her seriously for a moment.

“What do you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Severus asked her. Diana’s raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“What year might you be in, Mr..?” she asked,

“Prince,” Severus stated with conviction.

“Severus Snape!” His mother chided, “I’ll not have you lie to your professors or anyone, do you understand me, our name is Snape, Professor, and he’s starting second year. My name is Eileen,”

“Thank you, Mrs Snape,” Diana nodded to her graciously, “Mr Snape, I should think The Draught of Living Death is a mite too advanced for you to know of it at such a young age. Are you reading ahead?”

He nodded, embarrassed by his mother admonishing him in public and for this stranger to pass his test.

“He tries to whenever he can,” his mother said, 

“I’ll have to keep an eye of you, then, perhaps I can set up some sort of advanced projects depending on how well you brew,” Diana said cheerfully, smiling smugly at Lucas,

“Not to be outdone in my own section of books, please tell me you’re also interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts, lad,” 

“I like it too, but our teacher last year wasn’t very good. He thought we were too young for practical work,” 

“I see, I hope to exceed your expectations, then,” 

“We must get going,” Mrs Snape said suddenly after checking her wristwatch, her face getting tense.

“Of course, we don’t mean to keep you. It was lovely meeting you both,” Diana said,

“You’re not bad for a pair of Woolbacks,” Severus said,

“Severus!” Eileen exclaimed, “I’ll tan your hide. What have I told you about repeating what your Father says?” Her face became stern and hard, something familiar to both Draco and Hermione.

“You told me not to,” Severus said, clearly perplexed, “But Da told me I should be more like him,” 

“I”m so sorry,” Eileen said to Lucas and Diana, “My husband… Well, the less said… Severus, apologise to your teachers,”

“I’m sorry,” he said, clearly not quite understanding why,

“No, it’s alright,” Diana said,

“Perhaps you should have a word to your husband about the language he uses in front of your children,” Lucas said,

“Of course, I’m so sorry. We’ve really got to go,” Eileen said, the textbook in one hand and she grabbed Severus’s wrist in the other, as if afraid he might wander off or be taken away from her if she didn’t have a hold of him.

“Bye,” Severus said crestfallen and confused, following his mother.

“Wow,” Lucas exhaled,

“Yep, I agree,”

“Let’s get out of here, we’ve seen all he had to see,” 

“I need to make some notes,” Diana said.

When they had almost reached the wall behind the Leaky they heard Severus exclaim once again, “There she is! She looks exactly like you, Mam,”

They stopped to see what he meant. They saw Severus pointing towards the Malfoy’s. Lucius must’ve heard Severus because he looked at the Snape’s in confusion, first Severus, then his eyes went to Eileen Snape. Lucius’ eyes widened a fraction and his head turned swiftly to his mother. Niahm looked over a fraction later and her eyes immediately set upon Eileen. A complicated mix of emotions flurried across her face, finishing on resolute, she nodded at the woman, took Lucius’ arm and hurried off after Abraxas, who hadn’t noticed in the slightest. 

“That’s Lucius Malfoy, he’s in my house. Do you know her, Mam?”He asked,

“Not now, Severus, I’ll tell you later,” she said and hurried off to the apparition point to get back home, Severus keeping up with her, wrist still engulfed in his mother’s hand.


	6. Except For Detention

**Chapter 6 - Except For Detention**

Diana and Lucas sat next to each other at the usual seats of the potions and defence teachers waiting for the students to arrive from the train. She felt rather nervous, but Lucas looked calm. The rest of the summer went by fast. Since they had no other professor duties to take care of, they had discussed at length how to help the children who were destined to become Death Eaters in their timeline and all the reasons Draco knew of why they joined. He assumed it was much to do with following Lucius Malfoy’s example, who had felt compelled to join because his father told him to. The Malfoy’s were very influential, so if the Malfoy’s were with Voldemort, then it must have merit. They had both come to the conclusion that that must have been why Severus Snape joined. He just wanted to fit in, and the best way he could figure out how was to copy others. 

They had also started making plans for where the Horcruxes might be at this point in time and how to break them. Once again Draco had come prepared with most of the information already. Both the diary and ring were made in 1943; the diary was might be at Malfoy Manor by now because Abraxas is a close school friend of Tom Riddle. They needed Lucius help to find out if the diary is still where Draco knew it to be kept when Lucius had it in 1992. The Locket was made in 1946, but wouldn’t be in the crystal cave yet, that happened sometime in 1979. Voldemort held the Locket with the Ring in Gaunt Manor for safekeeping. He didn’t become paranoid about their location until the late seventies. Hufflepuff’s cup was made in 1950, and the location is unknown, but will eventually bein Bellatrix Lestrange’s bank vault. Bellatrix was twenty and should be marrying Roldolphus soon. She is already a Death Eater. Draco thinks Tom will give her the cup to look after as a wedding present. The diadem was made in 1953 and has been in the Room of Requirement since 1960. 

The diadem might very well be the first one they destroy, but they aren’t sure how yet. Hermione suggested they kill the Basilisk that is running around in the Chamber of Secrets. Draco agreed, and so did Dumbledore when they made him aware of their plans. Hermione saw Ron access the Chamber during the Battle of Hogwarts, so she was sure she should be able to get them into the chamber, but they needed access to the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the Basilisk for his venom. It may still be a few years before they will attempt anything, just in case Voldemort feels them destroying the Horcruxes. The most recent Horcrux was still only twenty years old, and Voldemort hadn’t died yet, so he could, in theory, still be connected to them. They should collect them all and destroy them all at once, just to be careful.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall bursting open shook Hermione out of her thoughts and back into the present. Students were arriving and they were gossiping, naturally. A few were pointing at her and Lucas. Lucas took her left hand and kissed her knuckles. She blushed slightly because she was not used to public shows of affection. They had been practising when they were walking through Muggle streets shopping, and a little throughout the castle, but it was still very weird for her. The murmurs grew louder as everyone staring in was looking at them. Dumbledore caught Diana’s eyes and she saw the old man’s eyes twinkling. Hermione tried very hard not to roll her eyes, as it was something she decided that was something Diana Otters didn’t do. Instead, she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration, to which Lucas chuckled slightly and held her hand on the table. 

“This isn’t helping, you know,” she murmured to her faux-fiancee

“I know, that’s why it’s funny,” Lucas whispered in her ear. 

“You can stop anytime now you know, I think they get it,”

“I really hope you aren’t getting any ideas here,” Diana cautioned,

“Nonsense, Otters, I’m just putting on a show, it wouldn’t do for any of the seventh years to get any ideas about flirting with you,”

“That’s disgusting,” Diana said pushing Lucas back, he had the audacity to pout at her. 

“Focus, please. We’re not here to be uncontrollable fourth years,” 

“I know that better than you, witch,” Lucas teased, pulling back satisfied that everyone knew for certain they were a couple. 

The first years entered behind McGonagall, as usual, and waited for the Sorting Hat. The song was average, it didn’t have any hidden message other than ‘This is what the houses value, where will you belong?’It was a very normal event, with an even distribution into each house. It was refreshing. The threat of Voldemort wasn’t that evident yet, but Diana and Lucas knew that it would only be a matter of time, maybe a few more years of peace, but they hoped to have this all finished before that. They knew Regulus would still be a Death Eater since his cousin was very devoted, the Blacks were just as influential as the Malfoys, but in this case, they couldn’t help Regulus until he had ventured to the cave to destroy himself in the process of destroying the cup. 

Speaking of Regulus, there was a hush as he was called to the Sorting Hat. It was no surprise that he was sorted into Slytherin, but there was a shout from the Gryffindor table and some quick hushing. Diana looked over and got her first look at the young Marauders. They looked so young. It must’ve been James, with his unruly hair, basically hanging off Sirius’ shoulder behind him, trying to keep him in his seat, and Remus was practically sitting in his lap for the same reason. Peter was on the other side of James, looking unsure of what to do. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Severus smirk at Sirius as Regulus sat a few seats away from him. 

“How dramatic,” Lucas murmured next to her,

“This is nothing, in his prime, he was more dramatic than you were,”

Everything settled down and the Sorting went on. Once everyone had sat on, Dumbledore gave his opening speech. 

“Welcome to new students and old, and, as I’m sure you all noticed, we have two new professors this year. Let me introduce Professor Hawthorn and Professor Otters. Professor Hawthorn will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Otters will be relieving Professor Slughorn who has decided to visit his family aboard. Now, as per usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden from any students to enter-”

“Except for detention,” Lucas murmured to Diana,”

“- And I expect all students to follow the rules and teach the first years how to behave. Now, enough of that, enjoy the feast!” 

After the feast they watched the students file out of the Hall, with the prefects waiting to escort the first years. Lucas was watching the Slytherin table. When the other teachers were leaving, Diana placed her hand on Lucas’s shoulder.

“It’s time to go,” she whispered,

“Yeah, ok,” he said, and allowed her to help him out of his chair and walked together back to their room.

“Are you ok?” she asked once the door was closed,

“Yeah, I saw my mum. She never told me she was a prefect in her fifth year. She’s a fifth year, by the way. I just wasn’t prepared for it,” he said, sitting on the lounge chair in their sitting room. 

“You’re parents were prefects together? That’s rather sweet, don’t you think?” Diana offered,

“Yeah, I suppose that’s actually really cliche and explains why she didn’t tell me. She’s adorable, she had pigtails,” Lucas huffed a laugh,

“I was thinking, would you be safe if you had wolfsbane potion and went out to the Shrieking shack with Remus?” 

“Yeah, probably, he’s twelve, it will probably be fine,” 

“Thank you, at least until his fifth year when James, Sirius and Peter become Animagi,”

“I’m sorry, what?” Lucas blinked, confounded.

“You heard me. Anyway, I’m going to bed, so you get the couch tonight,”


	7. First Class

**Chapter 7 - First Class**

**Potions Sixth Year Class - Monday Second and Third Period**

Diana undecided on her approach to teaching inadvertently decided to already be in her classroom waiting for the sixth years to enter. Somehow the sixth years had ended up having a double period on Monday afternoons, leaving her mornings open, to which Diana enjoyed a small sleep in.

As she stood by her desk, smiling and welcoming the slow dribble of students who entered her classroom she realised why Profesor Snape had waited until the start of class time before he entered the room. This felt rather awkward. She silently counted the class as each person entered, and when she counted the number on her class list, she cast _ tempus _ to check the time, and then wordlessly cast a spell to close her classroom door. 

“Hello, welcome to sixth-year potions,” she started, “Now, I know you may have heard rumours of Professor Slughorns first class for this year level and I’m afraid I must disappoint you,” 

There were a few groans chorused around the room. 

“Now,” she continued, ignoring the groans, “I was going to have a round of introductions because I would like to know whom my colleagues are gossiping about,” a pause, “which is, of course, a joke, how unprofessional for professors to gossip about children. Yes, well, I’ll start, I’m Professor Otters, and this year I’ll be your potions professors. And as you can see I have terrible taste in jokes. My office is on the first floor, which I share with Professor Hawthorn, and I will be available from after dinner until eight o’clock,” She finished, gesturing to a student on her left to introduce themself.

Diana made a mental note of each student’s name and level of confidence when they introduced themself to gauge how well they might be at potion-making. Nerida Cresswell started off nervous as she was sitting the right seat, but settled in easily enough, Diana decided she would be average at potions. Juniper Lace, however, squeaked when it was their turn and almost dropped their wand, Diana pinned them to be about as good at Potions as Neville, making a note to keep an eye on them. Most of the class seemed to settle into the idea of introductions, which was a foreign concept to the students. When it came to Lucius Malfoy, however, he stood with a flourish, brushing the right side of his hair over his shoulder. A few of the girls nearby swooned a little. Diana tried very hard not to roll her eyes. 

“I am Lucius Malfoy, of the Malfoy family and a prefect. We met briefly at Flourish and Blotts along with your fiance, Professor Hawthorn. I hope to achieve an outstanding in potions, as is expected, of course, and take over my fathers’ business,” Lucius bowed slighting and re-took his seat. There were a few hushed whispers among the students at this revelation.

“Ah, yes thank you, Mr Malfoy, I suppose it doesn’t hurt to announce this, but yes, Professor Hawthorn is my betrothed. We weren't keeping it a secret. As I've mentioned, we do share an office during our office hours. Please continue with introductions, I’m keen on knowing more about my students,” 

The students continued with introductions. When they were done Brooke Buttercup raised her hand in a rush.

“Yes, Miss Buttercup?” Diana called,

“Where are you from?”

“We’re both from Wales,” 

“Did you both go to Hogwarts?” a boy in the second row asked, Mr Gordon Wood,

“Yes, we did, we met here, in fact,” Diana smiled secretively,

“Were you sweethearts?” Miss Creswell asked,

“Not in the least. Do you have any questions for me about potions?” She asked, 

“Where did you train?” A slightly pompous voice of Mr Rosier,

“Yes, now there’s a question, I’m a trained and licenced Healer, specialising in researching potions,” she smiled proudly.

“You’re a Healer?” A dark-haired girl in the back asked, Heather Lee

“Yes, I am. I even worked in the field for a bit. I quit once Lucas - I mean, Professor Hawthorn - got a job here. Our timing was so good because Headmaster Dumbledore was looking for someone to take over potions while Professor Slughorn took a sabbatical, and we popped up right in time. Now, any other questions?” 

She paused for a moment, no one seemed to have anything else to say.

“Very well, now, usually in today’s class time we would be doing a practical, and our single lesson will be researching for the following week. Which leaves us with not much to do today. So, I would actually like to do some revision today. We’ll split up I’ll have two groups make each of the following: the antidote to common poisons, and uncommon poisons, the Draught of Peace, Pepper Up Potion, Wiggenweld, and Boil Cure,” As she listed the potions to be made, we pointed to each potion-making station and indicate which potions will be made where, “If you correctly finish brewing a potion, either swap to a different place to make a different one, or brew another. These are to be stocked in the Infirmary, and you will be graded on how well they are brewed. Pair up or work by yourself, I’m not too fussed. If you need help don’t hesitate to ask or work with another student. But I do want to see at least one of each completed by the end of the lesson. I will tell you when times almost up. Now, go and work!”

The students scrambled to the work stations, Diana noted which students went to fifth-year potions, and which went to first-year potions for an easy day.

“Naturally, higher-level potions will be worth more points, however, if you try to make a fifth-year potion and it isn’t any good, then you will lose double points. I don’t really have the time to re-create your failed attempts, you know,” 

“You’re a hard woman to please, Professor, but I can respect that,” Frank Longbottom caked as he moved from a second-year potion to a fourth-year potion. Diana almost panicked but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt that he was a better brewer than Neville, although, most of Neville’s problem was that he was afraid of Professor Snape. 

The lesson went well. The less confident brewers started off with first-year level potions, but Diana coaxed them to try third-year, at least, otherwise, they may struggle with the rest of the year. More confident brewers, such as Malfoy, stuck with the fifth-year potions. 

There was one instance with Juniper Lace, they didn’t add enough salamander blood before adding in the lionfish spines making her potion useless, but that was better than an explosion. Diana asked Lace to meet during office hours for a chat. 

“Alright, time to label your potions, with your name and the potion. And please put them on my desk. After you clean the station you were last working on, you may go. Very good lesson today, I’m very impressed and very glad I didn’t have to give any detentions. You’ve set the bar high for yourselves, so I expect such good work from you for the rest of the year. In fact, five points to everyone!” 

**Second-Year Defence Against Dark Arts - Monday Third Period**

Lucas took a leaf out of Severus Snape book and entered with a dramatic flourish of his robes just after the last student entered. It had the desired effect on the second-year students - they stopped talking amongst themselves immediately. He stood in front of the class.

“Good morning class,” he paused for a chorus of the students to reply “Good morning, Professor,” 

“Classic, thanks guys, I’ve always wanted to do that,” he grinned winningly at the students, “Right, so, Defence Against the Dark Arts. I find that since I don’t know what kind of quality you were taught with last year, we may have to start today with a bit of a quiz just to help me know how much you may have been taught the previous year, “A groan from the students, except a few, who look quite smug obviously they had already revised the books he had set, “This won’t be going toward your grade, it’s just so I know what I have to reteach you,” Lucas flicked his wand and the quizzes were dispersed throughout the classroom.

“No talking, and don’t forget to write your name. I’ll tell you when to put down your quills,” Lucas said, leaning against his desk his a ghost of a smirk. He took a moment to observe the students and name the ones he knew already: Potter, Black, Snape, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, Avery Jnr, both Carrows. It was difficult in a lot of respects, knowing what happened to a lot of these people, but he had hoped to change that. The class had automatically separated itself into Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was going to have to change their seating plans so they were paired with someone from a different house. Lucas saw some odd side-eye glances James Potter sent towards Severus. Snape, however, was bent over the desk, close to the paper, absorbed in the quiz. Perhaps something had happened after breakfast. Lupin was eyes down on the test, Pettigrew looked a little stumped, Black looked bored and hadn’t started writing on it yet, just reading it over like he was reading a boring section of the newspaper. 

After a few minutes, Lucas stood again to roam around the classroom, looking at the answers to very basic first-year questions about defence spells and creatures. Really, it wasn’t difficult. This was to gauge how quickly they could recall and what they were taught. If the previous professor was anything like most of his Defence professors then he knew these kids didn’t get a well-rounded education. Most of Draco’s Defence Against Dark Arts education was mostly because his godfather had tutored him during the holidays and, you know, living through a war. You learn these things quickly. 

He kept an eye on Potter, feeling that unlike his son, James was the instigator for a lot of events with Snape. Harry, from what Draco noticed, just wanted a regular life and didn’t really look for trouble. Draco looked for trouble, especially when Harry was concerned. The idea of that stung a little in Draco’s core. Lucas tried not to cringe outwardly. Severus seemed unaware of his surroundings, squinting hard at the paper. Draco had seen that look recently before his mother needed reading glasses a few months ago. 

Containing a sigh, Lucas silently continued his walk around the room, looking at the students work as he went. Snape was almost done, big shocker. A few others were only half done, another few were struggling. Lupin was almost finished as well. Pettigrew had just started and was trying to read off Lupin’s page. Black’s page was blank, which was odd, Lucas thought, considering his background. The Black’s were known for being into dark arts. Draco, admittedly, didn’t know much about his cousin. The rest of the class was quite average. Once Lucas stopped next to Potter did he finally start his quiz and not focus quite so intently on Snape. Lucas caught Sirius Blacks eye, who stared back at him with a blank face. Lucas raised his eyebrow and quirked his head to indicate the quiz. Black shrugged in response and wrote his name on the top, then put his quill back down, meeting Lucas’s gaze again. So as not to draw attention, which is what Black may have wanted, Lucas couldn’t be sure, he returned to his desk. Once there Lucas wrote ‘_ Meet me in my office after dinner,” _on a scrap of parchment, charmed it, transfigured it into a bird, and sent it off to Sirius. None of the students noticed because of the Notice-Me-Not charm, which ended once it plopped in front of Sirius, who, slightly outwardly surprised, picked it up. Upon his touch, the paper bird unfurled, and Sirius read the note. Sirius tsk’d in frustration, and crumpled the note, brushing it off his desk. When the paper landed on the floor, it became a paper bird again and flew up back on the desk, and pecked at Sirius’ fingers. 

Sirius huffed. He picked up the paper bird and put it in his pocket, “Fine,” he mouthed towards Professor Hawthorn and nodded angrily. Lucas nodded in response. 

In short order, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin finished their quiz. Lucas noticed Severus straightening in his seat, then he noticed Lupin tidying up his space a minute later. 

“Once you’ve finished your quiz, please bring it up to my desk, and I’ll give you further instruction,” Lucas announced. Severus and Remus both raised from their seats and made their way to the front. Eyeing each other suspiciously the entire time. 

When they arrived, Lucas cast a wordless _ muffliato _so the other students didn’t hear them. He picked up their quizzes and read them over quickly. 

“Yes, good job Mr Snape, Mr Lupin. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you revised over the holidays?” 

Both boys nodded solemnly.

“Have you finished reading the textbook required for this year?” he asked,

“Yes, sir,” Severus mumbled, Remus only nodded. 

“Good work. Five points for each of you and Ten points to both for finishing first. This shows interest in the subject, and I will be keeping an eye on you both for now on. We’ll see how it goes during the term, but if you’d like, I can include some extra-curricular projects for advanced defence knowledge, but only if you’re interested,” 

“Yes, sir,” Severus said, eyes lighting up, 

“Oh, I don’t really…” Remus mumbled, trailing off.

“It’s fine, Mr Lupin, but if you change your mind, let me know. Now, the next lesson is on the disarming charm. You are free to go,” 

Lucas focussed back on the other students as the two boys left. James’s eyes were following the two out of the room, as was Lily and Sirius, The other students’ heads ducked back down to their pages and started writing more frantically so they could leave early too. Professor Hawthorn smirked at the sudden flurry of activity from the quills. Soon there was a trickle of students finishing up and walking to Hawthorn’s desk. With each quiz returned he took a moment to read it over, said a word or two and the student left. Of course, if you weren’t talking to the Professor you couldn’t hear what was said, which frustrated Sirius Black. One by one the students left. James Potter hesitated before he stood up. He shot a glance at his friend, Sirius nodded, letting him know it’s fine. Then, it was only Sirius, and there was still ten minutes before the bell to the next class. 

Professor Hawthorn lifted the _ muffliato _ and walked up the desk in front of Sirius. He turned the chair around and sat in front of him. 

“You’ve got a few choices, Mr Black,” Lucas said, trying to sound nice, but that wasn’t a trait Draco Malfoy had learned, so it sounded a bit sharp,

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, not saying a word in response. 

“You could fill in the quiz with bollocks, you could fill in the quiz with answers you believe to be correct, you could talk to me now or after dinner. That bird will make sure you arrive, so don’t think of skiving off. Or, you could sit here and do nothing, and perhaps lose house points. Although, in the grand scheme of things, house points don’t really mean anything, but I feel like you already knew that,” Lucas paused, hoping for a reaction. 

Sirius shifted a little. 

“Perhaps you don’t trust me, that’s fine,” Lucas pondered, “I’ll tell you a bit more about myself then. I’m from a pureblood family, and my betrothed is muggle-born. Since you are from the Black family, and in Gryffindor, I think you can guess what that might mean for my relationship with the rest of my family,” 

Sirius relaxed his arms a bit, gazing up at Lucas in curiosity.

“So, I take it that was your brother last night, Regulus Black, sorted into Slytherin?”

Sirius nodded.

“It’s a little difficult having a conversation with yourself, would you mind talking?”

Sirius shook his head, no.

“I see, that’s ok if you don’t feel like talking. However, I do think you’ll be able to pass this quiz, so I’ll let you take it, and return it when it’s finished. I never had a brother, but I am the sole heir, it’s terrifying going against family, it’s not something I had the courage to do until my seventh year,” Lucas said, then he stood and went back to his desk, “If they’re already disappointed in you then you might as well go ham, right? Here,” Lucas handed him a bottle, “Wouldn’t it be funny if at dinner all the student body starts belching for no reason? The havoc!” Lucas laughed lightly to himself, “I imagine it would be something people talked about, even better if they had no idea who pulled it off. Might need a small team of people,” he walked to the door, “I’ll see you after dinner, Mr Black,” 

Sirius sat a while longer. Thinking about this strange new teacher. Sirius didn’t know Professor Otters was muggle-born. He felt a little happier that Hawthorn had said he was brave, even though right now he didn’t feel brave. Sirius thought that perhaps he had accidentally put pressure on Regulus to be the perfect heir, but maybe when school was over Regulus could do whatever he wanted. Sirius gazed at the belch powder in the bottle the professor handed him. Hawthorn was right, points don’t matter and his parents were disappointed. Perhaps he could play some pranks with his friends; it did sound fun, maybe it would cheer him up. 

Sirius picked up his quill and filled in the quiz. He’d return it to the professor tonight after dinner.


	8. Have A Biscuit

**Chapter 8 - Have A Biscuit**

The first few weeks rushed by. It was clear that Snape was a bright child but suffered by not being able to read clearly. It appeared he also had a hard time connecting to other students and was very attached to Lily Evans, but not really to anyone in his own house. 

During potions class, Lucius was very flashy and seemed to enjoy the subject if only to get praise from Professor Otters. In Defence, however, he had a glazed look, clearly tuning out, but still pretending to be paying attention. His essays came back with a perfect score, but Lucas was having difficulty connecting to him as he wanted. Lucas was supposed to be working on Lucius, and Diana working on Severus. Maybe it was because he was so young, but Severus seemed to enjoy both classes and the attention of both professors. Both boys were vastly different from when they met them in Diagon with their parents. Lucius was not sullen in the least and had a very confident persona. Severus was withdrawn and didn’t speak up very much, even if it was clear something was happening with James Potter and his friends when no one was around. Diana decided to try and intervene at least once to get a ball rolling. She left early one lunch when she had a free period to disillusion herself to follow Severus. He was in the library, in a little-used section for alchemy books in a corner. Diana was trailing him from a distance so she was a few rows over, but she heard it.

“Alchemy, really Snape?” a voice dripping with disdain asked suddenly. There was a thud, perhaps Snape had dropped his books.

“Potter,” Snape answered neutrally, sounding muffled. Picking up his dropped books, perhaps? 

“Who do you think you’re trying to impress by reading about alchemy? Certainly not Evans,” he huffed, “Alchemy is bollocks anyway, everyone knows it,” 

“Will that be all, Potter? I’m bus-” Snape was cut off and a louder thud sounded, and a yelp of pain. Diana cancelled her disillusion charm and rounded the corner, wand at the ready.

“What’s going on here?” She asked.

She saw Snape on the ground, several books from the bookcase behind him had fallen around him, and a few had hit him. Snape had a few cuts, one of his forehead and one on each of his hands. James standing over him, wand in hand.

“Mr Potter!” She exclaimed, “Stand down, this minute.” 

The boys looked at her wide-eyed. James stepped back a little. He did look like Harry, which hurt her. Harry was such a sweet kid when he was twelve. James was decidedly not. 

“I didn’t mean to, Professor. Snape got startled and fell over,” James explained,

“Mr Snape?” she asked,

“I do not fall,” he said proudly through gritted teeth. 

“Mr Potter, I’m so very disappointed in you. I’ll have to give you a detention tonight at seven, please meet me in my potions classroom. Now, go,” she ended, sternly. She eyed him as he left. Once gone, she descended upon Severus, kneeling next to him. As always, she wore an Undetectable Extender charm on the pouch she wore on her waist for emergencies. 

“Mr Snape, are you ok?” She asked while she _ accio’d _a vial of dittany. Before waiting for a reply her hand cupped his chin and lifted his head a little to check his pupils for a concussion. 

“Don’t call me ‘Snape’, I hate it,” he whined a little, a slight tremble on his lip.

“What should I call you then?” 

“Mam said I shouldn’t be asking people to call me Prince instead, because of her folks cutting her off, so, could you call me Severus?” 

“Ok, I’ll call you Severus, but I'll call you Mr Snape around others is that acceptable? Now, I’m going to dab some Dittany on these cuts. Is that ok?” 

He nodded slightly, still fighting off tears. 

“I’ll just be a moment,” she said, then dabbed his forehead and hands quickly, “Do you think you could walk?” 

“Yes, Professor,” 

“Would you like to come to my office, or see Madam Pomfrey?” She said gently, helping him stand. 

“You said you were a healer,”

It was a statement, so she took it to mean he wanted to go to her office. 

“Come along, then, Severus,” She waved her wand and the books returned to the shelves. 

Once in Diana’s shared office she closed the door, cast _ muffliato _ on it and locked it. 

“Now, since it’s just us, can you please tell me what’s happening with Mr Potter and you?” 

“What do you mean?” he asked,

“Although this is the first instance of catching Mr Potter in the act, I have heard of some other concerning behaviours from him when it comes to you,”

Severus shrugged. Diana conjured tea and chocolate biscuits.

“Have a biscuit,” Diana offered, Severus took one and nibbled at it. After a few moments, Severus seemed ready to speak.

“I don’t know why he’s like that. Ever since I met him on the train before first year. I was sitting with Lily in a compartment, Lupinwas with us, then Potter came in and was over-confident and suddenly he’s after me. I didn’t even say anything rude, Mam told me to make sure I mind my manners, all I did was introduce myself and Lily. Da says it’s because I’m a shit and deserve it,” He ended mumbling.

Diana sighed, “Your father sounds like a nice guy,” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Severus agreed.

“You do know that it isn’t your fault. I need you to know that. Sometimes people are shitty and need to take it out on someone else. There usually isn’t anything you can do about it,” 

“Yeah,” 

“If it ever becomes too much, you can just come to visit me or Professor Hawthorn, we could give you some work to do, or you could study while we grade homework. Excuse me a moment,” 

Diana conjured her Patronus and sent it off with a message for Lucius. 

“What was that?” Severus asked wide-eyed

“That was the Patronus charm. It’s based on happy memories and its different for each person.”

“Was that an otter? Are they based on a person name?”

“It was an otter, and it just so happens that mine is an otter. Otter’s are kind of a thing in my family. I think an ancestor used to breed them, I’m not sure. Professor Hawthorn’s Patronus is a badger,” she laughed. 

“Was he a Hufflepuff?” Severus asked, scrunching his nose at the thought

“No, he’s a Slytherin,” Diana laughed, “Which makes it all the more hilarious,” 

“What do you think mine would be? Severus asked,

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell sometimes. I had a friend whose Patronus was a Jack Russell terrier dog, but he wasn’t quite so energetic, but he was loyal. Another has the same shape as her Animagus form. I look forward to seeing yours though,” 

A knock came from the door. Diana swished her wand to cancel the spells she placed on it. 

“Come in,” she called,

“You, uh, sent for me, Professor?” Lucius said, opening the door,

“Wonderful, yes, do come in, Mr Malfoy. Have you met Severus Snape before?” Diana said, gesturing toward to skinny lad with badly cut long black hair and a large nose that didn’t fit his face.

“We may have,” Lucius cautioned, sitting in the seat Diana gestured towards, also offering him a biscuit. 

“Mr Snape is in second year and he’s having trouble fitting in, there’s one student especially that needs to be distanced from him as much as possible; Mr Potter.”

Lucius nodded hesitantly.

“I would like to task you as a prefect to take Mr Snape under your wing, so to speak,”

“Yes, Miss, it would be my pleasure,” 

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy,” Diana gave him a smile, which he returned charmingly. 

“Malfoy,” Severus piped up suddenly after silently watching the encounter, “What’s your mam’s last name?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Lucius asked taken aback,

“Your mam’s last name, afore she married your da?”

“She’s from the Prince bloodline, it was a very advantag-”

“I knew it! My mam was a Prince too! I knew it when I saw her at Diagon,” Severus piped up excitedly, 

Diana quirked her eyebrow at the exchange. Seeing Young Severus Snape without a filter was very enlightening. 

“I suppose that makes you cousins, then,” Diana noted out loud, Lucius looking back at her, the shock in his eyes evident, “Even more or a reason to help him out, wouldn’t you agree, Mr Malfoy?” 

Lucius eyed Severus warily, looking for any evidence of his own mother reflected in the boy. The arch of the eyebrow and nose bridge were features of the Prince family, features Lucius thankfully didn’t inherit. 

“I agree, Professor. I’ll teach him all I know,” he answered seriously, bowing slightly.


	9. Your Song

**Chapter 9 - Your Song**

Diana had seen during class that Snape was already proficient in potion-making. She had him visit her office regularly and he often had no homework to do as he had already finished it. She convinced him that he should research into potion ingredients to know better how they work, which could potentially help him create better versions of common potions. She figured he would eventually end up doing this on his own, but a nudge couldn’t hurt. He ended up spending most evenings in her office during her office hours silently reading herbology and potion theory textbooks in the corner while she graded essays. She often forgot he was there because he was so quiet.

One evening in November while he was reading in her office she opened the door into her and Draco’s sitting room and started playing one of the muggle records she purchased (her collection so far included but not limited to The Who, Fleetwood Mac, Simon and Garfunkle, Elton John, and T. Rex). in this instance she played Elton John’s titled 1970 album. She pottered around making tea the muggle way, signing along with ‘Your Song’, the first track on the record. She didn’t realise that Severus was standing in the doorway watching.

“Are you a half-blood?” Severus asked suddenly, entering the living room hesitantly.

“Oh!” Diana squeaked, not expecting an interruption, “Well, muggle-born, actually. Would you like some tea, Severus?”

“Yes, please,” he answered quietly, “You’re making it the muggle way? You usually conjure it,”

Diana smiled gently, “I was thinking of my parents, we used to sing this together, I haven’t seen them in some time. I sometimes prefer the muggle way when I’m pensive. It gives the hands something to do while the mind wanders,”

Severus nodded, but he didn’t understand.

“Does it bother you knowing I’m muggle-born?” Diana asked handing Severus a cup, leading him back to the office, but kept the record playing in the other room so they could still hear to record continue playing.

“No, it’s fine. You just seem different, like you were born with magic,”

“What do you mean by that, Severus? Of course, I was born with magic,”

“Well, Lucius said his father said that muggle-borns stole magic,” He explained,

“Do you think that sounds correct?” Diana asked

“No, when I met Lily she hadn’t ever even met a wizard before and she was magic,”

“Then how could she have stolen it?” she paused to take a sip of her tea, “I remember vividly the moment my magic manifested when I was a child. It was on my sixth birthday. I was so mad that my parents bought me a plush cat rather than a real one that in my tantrum I transfigured it into a real cat. It was very shocking,”

“What happened?”

“Socks lived for about three days before it turned back into a toy. I was very sad about it,”

“What about your parents, weren’t they mad?”

“Shocked, more than anything, and relieved when it turned back,”

“You didn’t get punished?” he whispered,

“No, it was an accident,”

“Oh,”

“How’s Lucius treating you?”

“Fine, he’s teaching me about pureblood customs and manners. He said it won’t do for me as a Prince to have such a common accent so he’s trying to get me to talk like a southerner,”

“From what I’ve heard, your father would love that,” Diana said dryly, Severus stared at her like he hadn’t thought of it before, “Best not think on it too much, perhaps maintain your accent when you’re home for the holidays. How is Miss Evans, by the way, she’s good at potions, do you study together much?”

“We try to, but Lucius says I should make more connection with my housemates, besides, whenever she’s in the library Potter always shows up eventually,”

“I see,”

**

Draco was trying to get Lucius to open up to him, but thus far it was proving difficult. Lucius had already put up walls against people getting too close. Draco took a page from Hermione’s book and followed Lucius after dinner to see if there was anything he might use to have an excuse to talk to Lucius. After a week of disillusion charms and spying on his teenaged father, Draco had some luck. He followed Lucius to a not often used corridor on the fourth level. Draco was stunned to see Lucius meet a girl in the hall. He took her hand and guided her behind a tapestry, which concealed an alcove. Lucas, disillusioned, waited outside of the alcove to hear what was being said inside.

“Donna, I told you, we can’t keep meeting. You need to stop sending me messages,”

  
“I know, but I miss you, Luci,”

“I can’t, Donna, this isn’t fair,”

“We had a good time together last year, I don’t see why-”

“It was a good time, but it was time to move on.” Lucius reasons, clearly getting upset.

“That’s bollocks, Lucius,”

“It isn’t. It’s time for me to focus on my duty to my family, and that means I need to accept that I’ve been betrothed to Narcissa Black since I was five,”

“You never even mentioned that before,” Donna whisper-yelled,

“I learned about it over summer,”

“Just tell your dad you don’t want to,”

“You don’t understand, Donna, it isn’t like that in our world. My father would disown me! The Black family only just disowned their middle daughter for marrying a muggle,”

“I’m a witch, not a muggle!”

“You are muggle-born, there’s no difference to my father,”

"What about you? Is there a difference to you?" She accused him. There was a pause.

“You are a coward, Lucius Malfoy. Enjoy your life with your perfect pureblood wife and her death eater family,” Donna yelled then rushed from the alcove, leaving Lucius to stew.

Lucius appeared a moment later, rubbing his face angrily with his eyes. In a very Gryffindor move, Lucas revealed himself, leaning casually against the wall next to tapestry. The two stared at each other. Lucius’ gaze was full of distrust, Lucas curiosity.

Draco never knew his father had dated a muggle-born.

“Are you going to tell my father?” he asked

“No,” Lucas replied, “Why would I?”

Lucius scoffed, “You said you would, at the bookstore,”

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Lucius like Lucius said something stupid.

“I thought I felt some strange tension at the bookstore, now you mention it. I take it you told your father you didn’t want to marry a pureblood? There’s no way you’d straight out say you’d dated a muggle-born,”

Lucius looked sullen.

“At the risk of sounding presumptuous, you can talk to me about this. I know something about not living up to pureblood standards. Did you know Diana is muggle-born? I’m not saying run after Miss Duncan, and I’m not saying don’t give Miss Black a chance. But you have options. If you don’t want to completely go against them then marry the girl, who knows, you might like her, but you don’t have to follow their ideas about muggles. My door is always open,” Lucas said, pushing off the wall and walking back to his office.

“Diana,” he called when he entered, he found she wasn’t in the office, which usually meant she was in the living room and Severus wouldn’t be studying nearby.

“So, I might have done something and I don’t know what will come of it, but it was so my father doesn’t become a Death Eater, so, Greater Good, I guess,”

“Dra-Lucas, what did you do?” Diana accused, standing up from where she was curled on the sofa, reading a textbook.

“Turns out, Lucius was secretly dating a muggle-born last year, and he’s just found out about his betrothment with my mother. And I may have told him that he doesn’t have to marry her,”

“What!?” Diana nearly shouted,

“I know! I wanted him to know he has options.” Lucas sighed, and sat on the couch, head on his knees, hands clutched in his hair.

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing. Something. I don’t know. We’ll wait and see what happens. I think he didn’t trust me because I buddied up to his father and he thought I’d be spying, which is a fair assumption. Well, now he knows I’m not, and that you’re muggle-born. Frankly, I’m surprised that gossip hasn’t leaked around the school yet. Whatever happens, if we defeat Riddle before he- it’ll be worth it,”

“Not existing will be worth it?” Diana asked

Lucas looked her in the eye, “Yes,” he said calmly.


	10. Worth It

**Chapter 10 - Worth It**

Hermione was looking forward to the Christmas holidays. She hoped that she could have an extended period of time as herself, out of the glamour. Halloween had been normal as there was no troll loose in the dungeons. Lucius had come by the office more frequently, once a week. Diana wasn’t sure why he would choose to study in their office along with Snape, but she took it as a good sign. She made sure to play her favourite music to hopefully gain his interest. Severus tried very hard in Lucius’ presence to change his accent to something more “proper”, but when he was alone in her office he didn’t bother. It was a few weeks before Christmas, at the end of a brewing class when Diana had had enough and finally thought to do something about Snape’s apparent terrible eyesight. 

“Mister Snape, can I see you after class?” Professor Otters asked quietly standing next to his desk near the end of class. He had already finished making his potion and was writing something down in his notebook, his head bent close to the table. 

Snape straightened in his chair, a little stunned, “Yes, Professor,” he murmured. Diana smiled gently in return, just to let him know he wasn’t in trouble. 

When everyone else had left, Severus waved off Lily who had tried to hang back for him. He waited at the corner of her desk, waiting for her to speak first. 

“Mr Snape,” Diana said, and paused, waiting for him to say something,

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about, Professor?” 

“Yes, don’t think me rude, but I noticed that in my class you squint at the board and when you write in your parchment you bend down to the paper, as well as when you’re studying in my office. I just wanted to ask if you perhaps need glasses?’ She hedged gently. Severus Snape immediately tensed.

“N-no,” he stammered slightly, “That’s just how I write,” a slight pinking of his ears betrayed his lie. 

“It’s alright, Mr Snape, I’m not admonishing you. I think your education would flourish if it was easier for you to read your textbooks, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but-,” he paused like the next words out of his mouth was under a Vow of Silence charm. However, knowing what she did of Snape’s past she could guess why he didn’t want to say anything. The other professors also talked, and it was also clear from his ill-fitting robes.

“I don’t mean to sound condescending, but you are still a child, Severus, a lot of things are out of your control. This doesn’t put any fault on to you. Now, I would like to be clear on this, it isn’t charity. It’s purely selfish on my part, alright? I’ve requested leave from the Headmaster to take you to an Optometrist this weekend. If you do need glasses, if you would like, I can teach you a spell so no one can see your glasses, only you can, if that’s of some concern to you,”

“You don’t sound condescending,” Young Severus said pensively, looking downcast at the floor, “I don’t know if I can afford glasses, Miss,”

“Severus, please look at me,” he did, reluctantly, “This is about your education. You are very clever, maybe one of the brightest in your year, but I feel that you are using too much energy trying to read, rather than focus your energy on learning and maybe even creating spells,” 

“Creating spells?” he asked surprised,

“All spells were created by someone. I think you have the creativity and talent for it,”

“You think so?” 

“For whatever that’s worth to you, yes. If you would like to come with me this weekend to get some glasses, then meet me here at eight in the morning. We’ll take the back exit. You can tell people you have detention if you want, or the truth, it’s up to you. Mind, you could say they should mind they own business, but whatever you say isn’t any of mine, so,” she shrugged nonchalantly, 

“Yes, Miss. See you on Saturday,” Snape said and exited the classroom. 

**

While Diana and Severus were out at an optometrist, Lucas had the office to himself and was doing some extra research into the known whereabouts for Voldemort at this time. He bought all of the notes he had collected on Voldemort. This project has been years int he making. Before he was collected by the Department of Mysteries, Draco had been researching time magic. Once his boss had told him he was to go back and stop Voldemort he had to interview known associates, and even talk to Harry Potter about the information he collected while with Dumbledore. Talking to Harry was more difficult than Draco had initially thought, in hindsight, it was difficult because Harry had just proposed to Ginny Weasley. 

A knock at the office door broke Lucas out of his reverie. 

“Yes?” He called, closing the folder containing his information and placing a notice-me-not charm over it. 

“Oh, I was hoping Professor Otters was in,” Lucius Malfoy said looking disappointed to find Diana wasn’t at her table. 

“My apologies, she’s out in the world today, running errands,” 

“I see,” Lucis said, but lingered a little in the doorway, 

“If it’s a potions question I may be able to help, I promise I am quite adept,” 

Lucius hesitated, seeming to weigh the pros and cons.

“I was wondering what had happened to Professor Slughorns potions. I’ve heard that at the start of sixth year he displays a collection of complex potions. Professor Otters said she wouldn’t show them to us as they’re quite… I think she said morally ambiguous?” 

Lucas nodded, “Yes, I remember, and Diana is correct. Would you be referring to the Felix Felicis or the Amortentia?”

“Either, to be honest,” Lucius said sitting in Diana’s chair.

“I do hope you hope to smell Amortentia, rather than use it, correct?” 

“It would be helpful to be able to know before you make the choice,” Lucius confessed, 

“I would agree with you, I made a similar choice, and knowing the smell of Amortentia did make me realise a few things,” 

“That Professor Otters was your person?” Lucius asked

“There was an instance or two before that, but, yes, the smell reminded me of the person I would love forever, regardless of their feelings,” Lucas paused, “Fortunately, there was an event which caused Diana to see me differently, and well, the rest is history, as they say,” 

Lucas, of course, is mostly lying. Draco smelled broom polish, wood fire, and something he could only describe with anguish as ‘Harry’. 

“Amortentia takes months to brew, so unless Slughorn had planned this trip ahead of time, which he would’ve warned us about at the end of last year, he should have started brewing it. So, what happened to the potions?”

“I’m not too sure,” Lucas paused to think, “If you don’t mind we could brew it together. I know Diana doesn’t really approve, but it’s published and free knowledge, I’m sure there’s even a book in your own home that includes it, but I think it would be good for you to brew it, as long as you understand that it doesn’t actually make someone fall in love with you, and is incredibly dangerous,” Lucas warned

“That would be acceptable, Professor Hawthorn, I only want to smell it,” 

“Alright, I’ll get all the ingredients and owl you when and where to meet to start brewing,” 

**

Meanwhile, Sirius was in his dormitory with his friends and dormmates, James, Remus and Peter, refining the plan to add the belch powder he received from the DADA professor a few months ago. Peter was going to distract the House Elves in the kitchen while Sirius and James accompanied him and sneakily added the belch powder to the pot of salt. Remus would keep watch, as he was feeling under the weather. Tonight would be the night, and it made Sirius come alive like he hadn’t been before. His grey eyes sparkled with mischievous energy, which James latched on to. Peter was apprehensive he might slip up and blow their cover. Remus wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the plan, he knew his role but was distracted by the itch crawling up under his skin, it was a few days before the full moon. Remus prayed to whoever was listening for another good full moon. The last full moon he awoke with no new scratches and overall felt better, but he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was puberty? 

A few levels below in his office Draco Malfoy, wearing a glamour of Lucas Hawthorn, felt the itch under his skin. Since arriving back in time at Hogwarts he had joined Remus Lupin in the Shrieking Shack, without the kid knowing. Since Draco was aware the whole night because of the Wolfsbane Potion he remembered. The first night was bad, Remus’ wolf form wanted to fight for dominance, but Draco was ten years older, and even when he was in control it was easy to gain dominance over the pup. Now, the young wolf just wanted to play and shake off his extra energy. Draco made sure to leave before Remus changed back into a human. Lupin was the best Defence teacher they ever had and was a smart kid if a bit lonely. Draco would make sure his fate wasn’t sealed in the Battle of Hogwarts, he deserved a loving family and friends. Plus, Teddy Lupin was an adorable kid that Draco was attached to. There was a lot motivating Draco in this mission; Teddy, Lucius, Severus… Harry. Even if he didn’t end up existing their happiness would be worth it.


	11. Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 11 - Christmas Holidays**

Finally, it was the Christmas holidays. Hermione enjoyed a long soak in the tub the first morning after most of the students returned home. She always felt better without the glamour, more herself which was true. She never thought she’d miss her terribly bushy curls, but she did. Hermione very well almost and considered heading to the lavish prefect bathroom, but that was a few staircases away and she needed to unwind. 

The belch dinner incident was chaos. Lucas told her that night what had happened. She almost laughed except she was belching so much she thought she might vomit. Lucas was prepared with an antidote, he hadn’t actually eaten anything that night, having been tipped off by Sirius and his friends not eating anything and practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Are you going to be long? You aren’t the only one living here, you know?” Lucas said, knock on the bathroom door 

“Sod off, Hawthorn, I’m soaking” Hermione yelled back in her own voice, giggling at the delight of hearing her own voice. 

“For how long?” he called back

“Until I’m bored,”

“Can you get bored in five minutes? I want to shower before noon, you know,” 

“It’s the holidays, Malfoy, relax!” 

“Can’t relax when we have a dark lord to vanquish, and it’s Hawthorn,” Lucas said, walking away from the door. He cleaned up the couch where he slept that night. 

A few minutes later Diana appeared from the bathroom.

“You’re lucky I have to pick up Severus’ glasses today, otherwise I was going to stay in there,” 

“You are a paragon of cleanliness and kindness, madame, now excuse me, I need a soak too,” 

Diana took a trip into town and collected the frames Severus chose with his prescribed lenses. It was the complete antithesis of James Potter’s glasses. Instead of round silver wireframes, Severus chose square tortoiseshell frames. Diana smiled a little to herself for helping him out. It was curious to think if this small act would be enough to change Severus’ future in itself, but they had much bigger plans afoot. Severus was home for the holidays, so she would give it to him when he returned. When she got back from town, she also had with her a book she found in the secondhand section at Flourish and Blotts, a first edition biography of the Hogwarts Founders. Diana thought perhaps Lucas might get a kick out of it. Hermione had read the sixth edition in their own timeline and it rather interesting. 

Lucas, in the meantime, was working on that Amortentia potion with Lucius, except, Lucius was at home, at Malfoy Manor, where Draco just wanted to spend time with his mother. His mother. He had spent some time with Narcissa Black, but not a lot. She was a good student, perfectly average. She never got in trouble, but she didn’t stand out either. Draco never had cause to tell her off or to praise outstanding work. If Draco didn’t know any better he would think this was just how it looked: Narcissa Black was average. But he did know better. Narcissa was doing this on purpose. If his timing was right Andromeda would’ve just been cast off, and Narcissa would be feeling the pressure. Lucas would suggest to the Head Boy and Girl responsible for scheduling the prefect rounds to have Lucius and Narcissa patrol together. Draco hoped they actually got along, he knew they were an arranged marriage, but he hoped they loved each other regardless. 

Before Diana arrived back, and after his own soak in the bathtub, Lucas received an unexpected invitation for him and Diana for Malfoy Annual Christmas Dinner. He felt excited about seeing his family home and Grandmother again, but dread at what this meant. They thought they were an upstanding pureblood couple. Draco knew from experience that these events were usually for screening people to join the Death Eaters. However, if they had an “in” with that side, then they could get information, and perhaps the diary was still in the second drawer of the office, where Lucius had it, perhaps he hadn’t moved it from where Abraxas stored it. 

Draco wasn’t sure of Hermione’s thoughts about going to Malfoy Manor, but it would be easy enough to cover her absence if she really didn’t want to go. But for now, he could go over his notes to make sure he remembered everything correctly. These summer holidays it would be good to trek out and find Gaunt house and Riddle manor to see if any Horcruxes were there like he assumed. 

** 

Christmas day found Diana waking up on the couch to see the Christmas tree the elves decorated in their living room to have presents under it. This was a shock, she wasn’t expecting any! Upon closer inspection, she noticed one from each of the other professors and felt horrible for not even thinking of that as a possibility! Instead of opening them up she rushed to ber purse to produce the knitting needles and yarn she always kept in there and immediately went to crocheting some items for the other professors to give to them as soon as she could. She even set the two other spare needles she had to magically knit beanies (this one in dove grey with black and white design elements) and a rainbow scarf. She was halfway through crocheting a green and blue shawl, and her other needles were on a second beanie in yellow, and halfway through that rainbow scarf.

"Her- Diana, what are you doing?” Lucas said as he exited bedroom doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eye, on his way to the kitchen to make coffee the muggle way Diana had shown him, which, in all honesty, tastes loads better. 

“We got gifts from the other professors and I didn’t get them anything! I didn’t know it was a thing!” she said frazzled,

Lucas huffed a laugh, “You’re ridiculous,” He continued making coffee.

“Here,” Lucas handed Diana a cup of coffee how she preferred, “What if I told you I got the others a little something, hmm?” 

“Did you?” Diana asked, hopeful

“No, but I can tell you that they wouldn’t expect it of us since we’re new. So, what did we get?” Lucas said, looking under the tree. 

“I didn’t open anything yet,” dejected. 

“Relax, keep knitting or whatever while I open these,” Lucas said picking up one of the parcels under the tree. All told they were just boring generic gifts you give strangers or up forward for a Secret Santa. The couple had been given a matching pair of socks, a book on marriage and wedding ceremonies (very subtle jab about living together premarital), a few boxes on chocolate and a matching bathroom supplies. 

“As I thought,” Lucas said, “not a huge deal about not giving anything in return,” 

“You missed one,” Diana said, “I’m still going to finish these, hopefully, I can finish them off by tonight to send them in the morning with a thank you note,” 

Lucas reached for the last gift, he was surprised to see it was from Diana, “You didn’t have to,” he said, sheepishly,

“Nonsense, just open it,” Diana said,

“Of course it’s a book, what else should I have exp-” Lucas stopped, “Where did you get this?”

“Second-hand section at Flourish and Blotts, it’s a first edition,” 

“This is,” Lucas paused, flipping through the pages, “Ha! Yes!” he exclaimed,

“Really, Lucas, you shouldn’t make fun of me like this,” 

“This is brilliant!” He continued in excitement, reading the pages,

“What?” 

“You didn’t read this?” Lucas asked,

“No, I read the sixth edition back home,” she said, eyebrows creasing in confusion,

“I was wondering how Riddle knew to find these founders items, but this edition included family trees, which were removed in the second edition. It even says in what towns the ancestral families live! I didn’t know where the Gaunt’s were, this is amazing! Look, Little Hangleton, near Surrey,” 

“What?” Diana said, forgetting her crochet, 

“What?” Lucas echoed,

“I don’t- you didn’t know where they lived?” 

“I had an idea, I had started working on a map, but this kind of makes it easier,”

“But we still have to wait until 1979 to save Regulus, I don’t see how we could possibly have access to the locket before then,” 

“We’ll just have to wait and see when we visit the Gaunt shack and the Riddle home,” Lucas shrugged, “So, you excited about the Malfoy Christmas dinner tonight?”

“Ah, I forgot,” Diana said, looking hopelessly at the knitting, “Can you knit?” 

“No, but if you don’t want to go then it’s fine, I can make excuses for you, patrol or something,”

“No, no, I want to go,” Diana thought for a moment, “Ok, well, the scarf is almost done, I’ll send that to Dumbledore, the grey patterned beanie can go to Hooch, the yellow one for Sprout, This shawl for McGonagall, then there’s who left that gave us gifts?” 

“Three, I think,”

“Ok, maybe a pair of arm warmers, and two more beanies, they really are the quickest, i can crochet the arm warmers,”

“Whatever you say, love. I’m going to go down for breakfast, would you like to join me, or will you stay here knitting and fretting?”

“Knitting, and not fretting,” Diana called to his retreating form as he returned to the bedroom to get dressed. 

**

At the Annual Malfoy Christmas Dinner event, Hawthorn and Otters looked like a well-dressed pureblood couple. Although, Lucius knowing that Diana wasn’t pureblood did cause him some anxiety when she was introduced to Cygnus and Druella Black. Surely they would be able to tell she was what they hated most? But, no, they didn’t. She looked well-groomed, and mostly let Lucas do all the talking, which was how it was in pureblood society. When Druella and Niahm had her cornered for a portion of time when Lucas went to fetch her a glass of wine (which was a cover so he could sneak off to Abraxas’ office to search for the diary), Druella could not help but gush about her eldest daughters wedding into the Lestrange Family, and how lucky they were that Bellatrix loved their son. 

“I had heard that your Narcissa and Lucius were betrothed, how is that going along?” Diana asked curiously,

“Ah, yes, we quite like the match,” Druella said proudly, 

“I think Narcissa would make a marvellous Mrs Malfoy,” Naihm said seriously, even after a few glasses of wine the woman was stern, 

“I see,” Diana hummed, wishing Lucas would hurry up so she could get going, 

“And when is it you expect to finally wed dear Mr Hawthorn?” Druella asked sharply,

“Oh, well, you see, we’re going to have quite a long engagement, unfortunately,” Diana said, trying to look appropriately disappointed, “His family were cursed, you see, so we can’t get married before he’s thirty, otherwise we won’t be able to produce heirs. There seems to have been a jealous family who was looked over for another some three hundred years ago. And apart from needing an heir, we would so love to have children, otherwise, we’d adopt. Excuse me, I need to talk to Lucius about a potions project,” Diana said and quickly grabbed the elbow of her students as he walked past. 

“Oh, hello Professor,” Lucius greeted surprised,

“Mr Malfoy, it’s good to see you,” Diana greeted breathlessly, “Would you mind, I do so hate small talk, and I wanted to talk to you about your project with Lucas,” 

“Oh,” Lucius’ face fell slightly, he guided her to a quiet corner, near the foyer, 

“Yes, I’m sorry, Lucas told me, and I’m not mad or disappointed that you both would go behind my back about something like this. I just wanted to let you know that if it helps you choose what to do, then you have my support to smell the finished product, but you absolutely cannot use it,”

“Thank you, Professor,” Lucius said, smiling wide,

“But before it’s ready, I urge you to at least try to get along with Miss Black. You never know who you might fall in love with,” 

“Are you speaking from experience?”

Diana laughed lightly, “Perhaps, I can say with absolute honesty I never thought I’d be engaged to Lucas Hawthorn,” 

“I really wish you didn’t come here tonight,” Lucius said in hushed tones urgently all of a sudden, leaning in slightly,

“Why?” Diana whispered,

“If they knew you weren’t- I would feel terrible if they did something to you. It’s almost 1973, blood status shouldn’t matter. If they found out-” 

“It’s going to be fine, Lucius, you need to calm down, they won’t find out, not tonight. Relax. Go dance or walk around with Miss Black, she might surprise you,” Diana smiled gently at him. He really surprised her with his attitude. He seemed very concerned about her safety. It really made her wonder what made him so aggressive in her timeline. 

“It seems remiss to not be introduced to the belle of the ball,” A silken voice came from Diana’s left. She saw a tall and handsome pale man with dark perfectly coiffed hair. He was brandishing a drink in her direction. Her look of bewilderment must’ve been funny because he hummed a laugh, “Yes, I’m talking to you, Miss?”

“Oh, Diana Otters,” she recovered clumsily, “And you are..?”

“Diana, there you are, my love,” Lucas came bounding up on her right, kissing her temple, and taking her hand, “My apologies, I’m going to have to whisk my beloved away from you. I’ve just heard from your mother, dear, she said your father isn’t doing well,” Lucas said convincingly,

“Oh, we better go see them, poor dad, my apologies, sir. We had better give our apologies to Mr and Mrs Malfoy,” Diana said, sorting through her confusion to sound convincing. Lucas guided Diana away from the man, and towards his grandfather. He gave their excuses to the hosts and apparated back to the gate outside of Hogwarts. 

“Merlin’s soggy fucking pants!” Lucas breathed out, “Good bloody timing on my part, shit!"

“What?” 

“That was Riddle!”


	12. A Bit Jolly

**Chapter 12 - A Bit Jolly**

**1972/1973**

Coming face to face with Lord Voldemort was not something Hermione had not expected. She had thought he was in hiding at this time. Perhaps he had come out? Or perhaps he had always been in contact with old friends such as Abraxas. But Lucas had had success in finding the diary. He had made a duplicate of it and put that in its place just in case someone checked on it. Now they stored it in a locked box in the bottom of the wardrobe in the bedroom with a very strong ward on it and a notice-me-not. The ball has started rolling. They hadn’t actually checked to see if the Diadem was in the junk room of the Room and Requirement. The day after the Christmas dinner, which was more of a cocktail-finger food affair, Diana dragged Lucas off to the seventh floor to have him summon the correct room in the Room of Requirement. They both had some horrific memories of this room that hopefully would never occur. Diana shuddered when she entered behind Lucas. 

“It should be over here, on top of a bust,” Lucas said, clearing a path so they would have to climb over all the junk in here. 

“I hate this room” Diana grumbled behind him,

“It isn’t exactly my favourite place, but,” Lucas said cheerfully, “It was the easiest place for us in this instance,” he said, brandishing the Diadem. 

“Great, glad it’s here, now let’s get out of here,” Diana said, “I have some grading to do,”

“I’ll take this one to Dumbledore,”

“Wait, no, hide it in our room, in a different spot to the other one. Dumbledore is an idiot. Did you see his hand in sixth year? He tried on that stupid Horcrux ring and it cursed him. He’ll probably wear this one too and have his head exploded,” 

“My, but you are grumpy today, Granger,”

“Shut it, I wasn’t expecting to meet Riddle, so now I’m all jittery,” Diana gave another shudder, “What if he read my mind?”

“Trust me, if he read your mind you would know,”

“He called me pretty,”

“Yes, well, the seventy-year-old creep gave me a hug in front of the world when I was sixteen,” Lucas said conjuring a box to transport the Diadem back to their room in. 

She sent off the handmade gifts to the professors they received impersonal Christmas gifts from with thank you notes and apologising that these were late as they don’t usually celebrate Christmas. The next morning the professors were wearing their woollen gifts, some stopping to talk to Diana personally about how well they were made. Dumbledore, in particular, enjoyed his rainbow scarf for many years to come. 

**

The day the students arrived back from holidays was hectic. There was another feat, but Diana had been so consumed by researching healing spells that she didn’t notice the time. When she did, she swore to herself and rushed out of the living room, through the office and practically headfirst into Severus Snape. He was hunched over, sitting next to the door and a little bit sniffly. 

“Mr Snape,” Diana exclaimed, “Shouldn’t you be at the Great Hall?” she asked, crouching down next to him,

“Shouldn’t you?” he returned sarcastically, he raised his head to shoot her a dark look. Where she saw the beginnings of a black eye and slight bruising around his nose.

“What happened?” she said with concern, helping him stand up to bring him into her office, 

“Potter,” Snape spat bitterly, allowing her to help him,

“I’ll need more details than that,” she said, casting diagnostic charms to his face and over the rest of him, just in case. 

A black eye, broken nose, some bruising around his ribs, but it wasn’t as fresh as the eye, and several small burns on his arm, also old.

“He jumped me as I was exiting the bathroom, afore I could make it back to the Slytherins. Asked me how Christmas was in the workhouse. I tried to ignore the cretin, but he kept jibing, and I told him to shut up and he pushed me against the wall and punched me in the face. I cannot tell you why, just that’s what happened,” Severus relayed monotonously.

Diana sighed, “What about the ribs and the burns?” she asked quietly,

“Ah, you know, my da just got a bit jolly,” Severus tried to joke, but the water in his eyes betrayed him. 

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go,” Diana sighed, “I’m sorry, Severus, I don’t know if there’s anything I can do, but I can heal you up if you’d like, or Madam Pomfrey?” 

“I came here, didn’t I?” he said, 

“So you did,” Diana agreed and patched up the kid who tried so hard to put up a strong front. She knew eventually he would be very good at hiding away his true feelings. 

Diana always had spare healing potions around. A habit she formed during the war, only exacerbated by being a healer. You never know when you need proper healing. She gave him a pair of medical gloves, some bruise paste and a mirror so he could apply it to his face, a dram of Skele-Gro for the ribs, a tablespoon of a mild pain potion, and put on her own pair of gloves to apply burn cream to his arms.

“Are you ok, Severus?” Diana asked seriously. Hermione knew Severus and James never got along, but she thought he doled out what he took, although, four against one is still not fair. Perhaps in these early years he hadn’t thought to fight back. 

“You say my name different to everyone else,” Severus avoided the topic, ‘You say ‘severe-us’,” 

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” he said, putting the mirror down having finished applying the paste to his nose and eye, removed the gloves.

“Do you want me to reset your nose? It might be crooked if I don’t,” Diana said softly, 

Severus shrugged. Diana changed her gloves not wanted to get burn paste mixed in the bruise paste. 

“Ok, this may hurt, but hopefully the pain potion will help, if not, I’ll give you another dose,” Diana said, thumbs feeling either side of the bridge of his nose for the fracture, “I’ll tell you why I say your name differently,” there, she found the point and hoped to distract him a little with trivia, “It may have something to do with my accent,” she started, “however, there were also several Roman emperors with the name Severus, and I think your name should be given the same respect,” she said, pushing the bridge back into place. 

Severus gave a pained shout in response and instinctually pulled back. 

“Hang on, I’ll put a bit more bruises paste on,” Diana said, opening the container again, and getting a small glob on her finger, and gently spreading it on the bridge of the kids nose and a little extra on either side under the eyes, “There, I think it’ll heal nicely. I think your nose is a good testament to any Roman ancestors you might have. Your mam chose good with your name,” She started taking off her gloves, “How’s the pain?” she asked,

Another noncommittal shrug. 

“I can’t say I’ve broken my own nose before, but from what Lucas whined about when I broke his you may need another dose before bed,” she said with a smirk at the memory, Severus’ eyes widened.

“You hit him?” he gasped,

“Yes, in our third year. He was the biggest prat back then. I like to think I knocked some sense into him,” she handed him over a vial of the mild pain potion, “Take this before bed and let me know by lunch if there’s any more pain or swelling.”

Severus nodded. 

“Thank you for coming to see me,” she said, “Oh! Before I forget,” she fished in her desk drawer, and pulled out a wrapped package, “I was hoping to see you tonight. Here,” she said, “Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday,” 

Severus reluctantly took the package and unwrapped it to find his new glasses. In his excitement, he put the glasses on and hissed as the banged slightly against his sore nose. Diana handed him a potions textbook she had nearby. Severus opened it and smiled delightedly that he could see it clearly. Diana laughed as he started to get absorbed in reading the text. 

“Now, bout what we discussed,” she said, gently lowering the book, so he could focus, “Would you like me to show you the charm so you are the only person who can see the glasses?”

“Yes, please, Miss,” 

“Okay, we’ll do that tomorrow evening, but for now, I’ll charm them myself, ok?” 

Severus nodded again. The charm Diana used usually only worked so the cast could see the item, but she altered it so that Severus would be able to see them too. She told him as such. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” he said,

“Anyone who knows how the spell works and make changes to it, it’s like dismantling a clock to make the clock run better,” she said simply, “you need to read a lot of magic theory books, but I feel like you could be good at it. Come on, the feast has already started, but the Elves won’t mind if we pop in at the kitchens, well, no, they will mind, but they’ll forgive us eventually,” 

Diana guided Severus down to the kitchens and said this young man had missed the feast due to being in the hospital wing and they needed some dinner, and the elves were most obliging and only a few gave them dirty looks for disturbing them during one of the most stressful times of their day. 

**

“Dumbledore, we need to do something about James Potter,” Diana said later that night after she had escorted Mr Snape back to his common room. 

“What do you mean?” The old man asked,

“Surely you’ve noticed that he is a relentless bully towards Mr Snape? I had Snape in my office with a black eye and broken nose because James assaulted him on the train,” 

Dumbledore sighed deeply. Diana knew that sigh was going to be bad news. 

“Mr Potter and Mrs Potter are on the board, Miss Otters, and contribute greatly to our school,” he said as if that was a good explanation,

“And Mr Snape is a half-blood child from a poor family,” Diana sneered, “Are you kidding me? Albus Dumbledore you better not be telling me that you are turning a blind eye to this because his parents are rich,”

Dumbledore sighed again.

“Perhaps if Severus stood up for himself, Potter wouldn’t think him to be such an easy target,” 

“This isn’t about Severus Snape defending himself, he shouldn’t even have to be put in a position to defend himself. Surely The Potter’s parents wouldn't want their son to be like this?” 

“No, you’re right. Fleamont was bullied when he was a student here, he would be disappointed,” Dumbledore agreed solemnly, 

“So you’ll tell them?” Diana urged,

“Yes, Miss Otters,” Dumbledore relented, 

“Good, now, will you be issuing Potter with detention for his behaviour on the train, or shall I?” 

“I will,” he said, “I have some letters to write, I’ll see you in the morning,” 

On her way back to her rooms, Diana felt good about talking Dumbledore into being reasonable and fair with the students. He really should know better. 

As she passed a doorway to a corridor that leads to other wings of the castle Diana suddenly felt that she was being followed. She changed her route deliberately to see if the feeling persisted. It did. Hoping it wasn’t serious, she went back on route to her office but cast a _ protego _ shield charm around herself just in case. After a few minutes, she turned a corner and ducked into an alcove and disillusioned herself. She saw Sirius and James appeared a moment later. She trailed silently behind them.

“Where did she go?” James said,

“Must’ve heard your great plonking steps, James,” Sirius nudged his friend,

“She must’ve hidden somewhere, do you think?” James asked,

“Maybe. But I told you, I don’t want to prank Hawthorn or Otters, they’re pretty cool,” Sirius said,

“Pfft, hardly. Otters likes Snivellus. So I think Otters is fair game. Besides, we already got her with the belching powder,”

“Yeah, all right. Snivellus is such a creep. You see how he was leering after Evans on the train. She’s a Gryffindor, we don’t talk to snakes,” Sirius said,

“Maybe we can beat her to the office and set off the dung bombs before she gets there,”

“Alright,” 

The pair took off down the hallway toward her office. With a groan, Diana cast a Patronus charm and sent a message to Lucas, hoping he would stop the boys and maybe issuing them with detention. 

**

The next night Severus insisted Lucas and Diana be able to see his glasses too. So she taught him the spell and had him practise on a spare piece of parchment. It didn’t take long before he mastered the charm. Severus didn’t stay that evening to study, he had plans to study with Lily in the library as Potter and Black were serving a detention with Filch. 

As it so happened, the study session that night with Lily also included Remus Lupin and a few others. The others eyed Snape warily, but Lily’s enthusiasm at having her childhood friend join her was catchy. Only Remus didn’t seem to warm up that much, but he was that way with everybody. Lily even commented on how chipper Severus seemed, so which he smiled a bit and said he was having a good day.


	13. Having A Great Time Teaching

**Chapter 13 - Having A Great Time Teaching**

**1973**

James Potter was actually serving detentions for his terrible behaviour. His mother, Euphemia Potter, was reluctant to hear about her sons’ discretions. But after hearing how he’d treated Severus, and seeing Diana’s pensive memories of the library incident, and how he’d looked after the train, she was visibly upset at her son and so very disappointed. Fleamont Potter could never be described as a man easy to anger, but the red straining his cheeks was a level he never thought he’d be able to get to. He had tried very hard to teach his son compassion for others. This was not the son he and his wife raised. Fleamont gave Dumbledore permission for as many detentions every weekend as he could that wouldn’t interfere with school work, even during the remaining holidays of the school year. 

Diana, of course, didn’t sit in the meeting, only provided the memories. Severus wasn’t there either, but had been asked if he wanted to, but had declined. James Potter was in the meeting and was disappointed in himself, and ashamed. He couldn’t give his parents a reason why he got so irritated when Severus was around. It didn’t make sense! James didn’t have any clue as to why. He didn’t mean to push Snape in the library, his hands and arms took over. The train was something weird, too. Snape was trying to ignore him, so to make him pay attention he just pushed him against the wall and then, he made eye contact. James got lost in his other boy’s dark eyes and the next thing he knew he had punched him a few times so he ran away. James did not tell that to his parents though. He just shrugged. Fleamont said he can use the time in detention to figure it out and never act like that again. 

Secretly, Euphemia hoped it wasn’t because of her Black family heritage. Her parents were second cousins, it was awful! The Potters hadn’t crossed with Blacks for a few hundred years, so it was a safe choice, but you never know. Her great-niece Bellatrix decidedly was a few incantations short of a spell. Fleamont blamed himself for working all the time. No parent ever wants to learn that their kid is a bully beating up less fortunate children. 

James would serve detention every Saturday afternoon for the rest of the year with Filch and the other professors on a rotation. They would be informed why and be told to make sure the boys are separated in classes as best as they can be. 

Severus used Saturday afternoon to study with Lily and her friends. This had included Sirius, and after a few weeks of Sirius glaring daggers at Severus, blaming him for his best mates detention, he loosened up a bit. Severus wasn’t really that much of a creep; he was just a quiet and shy kid who liked to read. Remus Lupin was the same, just sorted differently. And Sirius couldn’t hate Severus for the same things he liked his other friend for. But Severus was still a snake, like Sirius’ rotten family!

Lucius had found his Saturday patrols were now paired with Narcissa Black. When he initially read the change he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. That was before Christmas. After Christmas, and after taking Professor Otters advice on giving the girl a chance, he found he didn’t mind her as much as he thought. He remembered Andromeda and Bellatrix Black, but she wasn’t like either of them. He found her to be witty and her retorts or comments had made him smile, she even laughed at his terrible puns. 

Near the start of February, there was an incident in sixth-year potions. Lace had added beetle legs instead of beetle wings and caused an explosion, and slime-like substance to ooze over the floor. Diana tasked Lucius, as a Prefect, and a few of the other future Death Eaters on that side of the room, to help Lace and the others hit by the explosion to take them to see Madame Pomfrey. Diana was left to clean the wreckage. She had told the others to come back to collect their things when they were done. The unharmed side of the room returned fairly quickly, and collected their own things, cleaning up their potions and leaving. After a while Lucius returned, having waited to explain to Pomfrey what had happened and to make sure his classmates, even the non-Slytherin ones, would be okay. 

“Madame Pomfrey seems to think they’ll all make a quick recovery and be on time to the next class,” he said, watching as the last of his classmates left the room, “Why haven’t you vanished this mess?” he asked seeing that she was holding a mop. 

“It doesn’t want to be removed by magical means. The Beetle legs made the potion sticky and it’s clinging to the floor. I think Lace may have added something else wrong because this is just..” 

“Just bugging you, Professor,” Lucis added smoothly. 

“Pfft, ha-ha-ha,” Diana started a laugh, it simmered and built up in a loud laugh. It was a little while until her laughter subsided.

“That’s quite funny, Mr Malfoy, I wouldn't have guessed you were the type to make puns,”,

”Well, as undignified as pun humour is, it was worth it to see a beautiful woman laugh,”

“Oh, is there someone else here?” Diana joked, “So, how’s your project with Lucas going?” 

“It’s fine. He’s actually pretty good at potions. And there’s plenty of time to chat,” Lucius finished quietly,

“Oh?” Diana, “Anything interesting?” 

“Yes, we mostly talk about how you two became a couple,” 

“I can’t imagine that it was very informative. I wouldn’t have called us typical,” Diana shook her head and went back to cleaning.

“I disagree, I think it’s good to hear of two people overcoming the odds to be together. It’s such a shame for his family curse, you two would make adorable babies,” He teased, conjuring another mop.

“I’m a little too young for children just yet, Mr Malfoy. It is rather interesting how family curses work, I mean, we’re practically married, you know, living together and all that, it’s just the bonding ceremony that makes it a problem. According to muggles, we would be in a De Facto marriage anyway. It’s just so funny to think on,” 

“Indeed,” Lucis mused,

“So how are you getting on with Miss Black? I do apologise for not staying long for Christmas,”

“She’s fine,” Lucius answered woodenly, “My deepest apologies, Miss Otters, if I knew he would be in attendance I would’ve told you to leave. He had just appeared out of nowhere,” 

“Oh, Mr Riddle? He was perfectly polite,” 

“You don’t understand, he’s dangerous. He hates muggles and if they found out you and Professor Hawthorn would become targets,’ 

“I’m surprised they haven’t heard already,”

“The students who know are keeping shut about it, I’m making sure they do. We like you and Hawthorn. You’re good teachers and good people. I don’t want him to kill you,” he said seriously, focussed on mopping the floor. 

“Lucius,” Diana said softly, stopping her own mopping the look at the sixteen-year-old, “That’s one of the nicest things someone ever said to me,” 

“That’s ridiculous, I only said I didn’t want you to die, I feel like that should be a bare minimum,” 

“It’s still very sweet of you,” She smiled, “So, am I to assume you won’t join Riddle and your father is their anti-muggle sentiments?” 

“I will do my best. If I can avoid it, I shall,” Lucius said, 

“My advice would be to get your own place as soon as you can. If you’re under the same roof it’s easier for them to sway you, especially if You-Know-Who is just popping by whenever. Become a professor than you don’t even need a house, go travelling all summer,”

“I’ll take that under advisement, Professor,” Lucius grinned, 

“Bollocks, I’m going to have to cancel my other classes so I can brew up a heavy cleaner I learned as a healer,”

“Can I assist?” 

“You seem very interested in Potions, Mr Malfoy, are you thinking of a career in potions?” 

“Oh, no, I’ll be taking over my father business,” 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t pursue potions as well, your father does seem in good health, I can’t imagine him retiring any time soon,”

“You are a font of wisdom,” 

“If you wish you assist, then I won’t stop you,” Diana put her mop to the side to write a sign for the door stating class is cancelled, but to read up of certain chapters of the textbooks. She locked the door from the outside so no one entered this mess, “Follow me, there’s a private lab back here, I think Slughorn used it once a year to make speciality potions, like Amortentia for sixth years. It’s just so wasteful for him to show it because it’s highly unethical to use. Did you know that anyone conceived while one of the parents are on Amortentia lack the ability to feel love? It’s horrendous,” 

“I did not, Hawthorn only said it was immoral, and I shouldn’t because it robs the other person of consent,” 

“I mean, he’s right, but that’s the other thing about it. It should be banned,” Diana shook her head and she leads him through the door behind her desk to the private potions lab. She handed him latex gloves, a face mask, and some glasses to protect his eyes. 

“This potion can get quite violent and caustic, and it’s best to protect yourself,” 

It took an hour and a note to Lucius next class, but they made a magical version of bleach, but stronger in both acidity, and smell. Lucius insisted on staying to see this through, he was most curious about this cleaning solution and if it would actually work.

It did, the ooze wiped up fairly easy with the bleach potion. In fact, the ooze sort of melted down and returned to a more watery state, which was able to be vanished magically. Diana was going to talk to Lace once they were out of the hospital wing to note down exactly what they added into what was supposed to be a wit-sharpening potion. 

**

Draco, on one hand, was having a great time teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, but on the other, he was exhausted having to deal with the menial drama that teenagers blow out of proportion. He knew he was the same as a teenager, but there were outstanding circumstances; he had the Dark Lord living in his house; he had been made a werewolf; his father was in Azkaban; he was in love with Harry Potter. A lot of things that weren’t typical. If only his girlfriend cheated on him, if only he got a terrible grade because his dormmates were loud and lazy pricks. 

After the first class, he had changed the seating arrangements for every year level to promote inter-house unity, but also to pair a smarter worker with less motivated workers. But he didn’t want to bring out the worst in other students. For example, seating James Potter with either Carrow could be a disaster. He would be best paired with Severus in regards to getting the best results academically, but that would also be a terrible option this year. So Severus was paired with Sirius, which worked out very well. Although, Potter was a mite jealous. Evans with Avery. Remus was paired with Alecto Carrow. Pettigrew was with a mild Slytherin witch whom Draco didn’t remember being a Death Eater so that seemed like a safe option. There weren’t as many Slytherins as Gryffindor’s so Potter was paired with Marlene McKinnon, which wasn’t a bad option. Draco knew she studied with Severus on those Saturdays Potter had detention, so she was at least not antagonistic toward him, so hopefully, that would rub off. Sirius and Severus’s table was next to James and Marlene, but James and Severus were bookends, so not really near each other at all, and fairly out of sight. After a few silted weeks of awkward tension, they relaxed into their partnerships and had been told that their final project would be a collaborative presentation on one of the creatures studied this year with their desk buddy, and they would be graded individually, so don’t think you can slack off. 

“I would like your topics for the presentations on my desk by the end of this lesson. Now, please use today as a study session. Do try to stay on topic,” Lucas said to the class. 

Draco had been thinking about the ways to destroy the Horcruxes and if it was worth going down to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Technically speaking something like that should not ever be in a school. However, the last time it was opened it was 1946, and how could the thing still be alive? If they were to traverse down there then it would only make sense to take the Sword of Gryffindor with them and imbue it with Basilisk venom. It wouldn’t hurt to get some of the venom to store in vials, it could be a useful potion ingredient, although it hasn’t been used as one before. 

At the end of the lesson, as the students filed out of the room they placed their topics on his desk and he bid them farewell. Then the sixth years filled in for their single period. Lucas collected the topic slips and greeted the sixth-years as they entered. He inwardly groaned when he saw the Severus and Sirius had chosen to present on Werewolves. He knew he couldn’t avoid the topic, but he very much wanted to. He was able to recover fairly well from the full moon because of the Wolfsbane Potion, but also because he lived with his healer who was able to patch him up quickly. Remus didn’t fare so well. He claimed an autoimmune disorder, which wasn’t too far off. Because of Dracos presence at the full moon, it meant the younger wolf had someone to help the wolf focus energy, rather than just scratch himself up. Remus was still exhausted and sickly the morning after and had still needed some recovery time. 

Coming back to the present, Lucas cast a _tempus_ to see that it was just about time to start the next class. He cast an eye over the students and noticed some absences. 

“Does anyone know why we’re missing so many people?” he asked the class,

“There was an incident in Potions this morning,” Rosier said,

“Is Diana alright?” He asked mildly,

“Yeah,” he replied,

“So who’s in the hospital wing?”

“Uh, Lace, Buttercup, Sterling,” Rosier shrugged, “Minor injuries, really,” 

“And Malfoy?” he asked,

“I think he was helping Professor Otters clean up,” Rosiers said,

“Ah, alright then. Let’s get started,” 

Twenty mutes later Lucius Malfoy sauntered through the door and handed Hawethorn his excuse note form Otters. 

“As to be expected from a Prefect, Mr Malfoy, but notice a little sooner would be appreciated. Next time, tell Otters to send me a Patronus if my students are going to get missing. I hope Lace at least learns from this experience,” 

“Of course, Professor,” Malfoy bowed and then went to his assigned seat, which was not near Donna Duncan, he was next to Frank Longbottom. 


	14. Vanilla Cream, Brandy and a Sweet Spring Garden

**Chapter 14 - Vanilla Cream, Brandy and a Sweet Spring Garden**

The rest of the year was fairly nondescript. The Marauders had now officially started calling themselves that. Sirius headed some pranks, and Peeves was starting to like the boys and help them along with their mischief. They had pulled a few more pranks; one involving dung bombs and the astronomy tower, and another by rigging some suits of armour to sneeze itching powder at passers-by. They had yet to be caught, although they still weren’t great at keeping a straight face when seeing the chaos they wrought. McGonagall was getting suspicious of the group, and disappointed that Remus and Peter were getting dragged into it. 

The sixth-years were one of the only years who weren’t going through the stress of exams. They were, however, having a tough time with final essays. Lucius was slightly distracted by the Amortentia potion that was due to be completed. While he didn’t entirely trust Professor Hawthorn and his reasons for helping him, he couldn’t help feeling a kinship with the wizard. It was something Lucius had been musing since Hawthorn had offered to make Amortentia with him. It must be something to do with his stance on blood purity and wanting to ensure the next generation doesn’t hold on to their parents’ bigotry. It’s not as if Lucius hated muggle-borns, he thought himself in love with Donna at one stage for instance. It’s just he had never met a muggle. He’d only heard stories of them from his parents but he’s pretty sure his parents hadn’t ever met a muggle. Maybe the closest living relative who had interacted with Muggles was his great-great-uncle Alphonse who was a member of the French Royal court in the 1800s before most of the family fled to England. But even then, it wasn’t as if it was a terrible experience for Alphonse. He was persecuted for being rich, not magic. It wasn’t fair, really, once you thought about it. If you could steal magic, then he’s sure his father or at least Lord Voldemort would have figured out how to do it. Although, Lucius could see where his father was coming from in regards to marrying a pureblood witch to give a pureblood son; it’s just how things have always been. The Black family were notorious for marrying close, look at Walburga and Orion, they were second cousins. It gave Lucius a shiver to think of marrying someone so closely related. By the look of Sirius and Regulus, they were mostly normal, nothing like what had happened to the Hapsburgs. 

The term was moving to a close, and the Amortentia potion was finally complete. Lucas was brimming with excitement when he told Lucius after Defence class. Lucius merely nodded and agreed to meet up later after dinner. 

“So, it’s all finished with simmering, and the potion colour is perfect. I’ve already tested the smell and I can confirm it’s the same as the last time I smelt it,” Lucas smiled, 

“Alright, so I just..?” Lucius leaned over the cauldron, peering warily at the pearlescent potions and spiralled steam coming off of the surface. Lucius smelled vanilla cream, brandy and a sweet spring garden. He didn’t say this. All he did was nod.

“Thank you, Professor,” He said and left the room. 

Lucas sighed, “You’re welcome,” he called after the sixteen-year-old, disappointed. Not wanting to waste the potion he ladled some into a few vials which had stasis charmed imbued on them. Maybe they’ll come in handy or perhaps Hermione would like to smell it or study it, he could never be sure with her. 

Lucius needed to get some fresh air and didn’t have a thought for keeping up his refined facade. He was more than a little shocked. Taking a deep breath he slowed his pace and found himself walking towards the little balcony on the fourth floor which overlooked the lake. He leaned against the railing, his head drooping forward, a very undignified pose. 

“Lucius, are you alright?” a sweet feminine voice asked softly next to him.

Lucius flinched and backed away from the voice. He hadn’t noticed anyone following him or even being out here. 

“Narcissa? You scared the shit out of me,” 

She giggled a little.

“I’ve never seen you so uncomposed before,”

Lucius straightened his stance and fixed his hair, “My apologies,” he said stuffily

“Don’t be stupid, Lucius, you can relax around me. I’m not going to judge you for letting your guard down,” she eyed him for a moment, “You must’ve gotten a shock if you didn’t notice I was already out here. Are you alright?” 

Lucius exhaled and collapsed his posture, shoulders sagging, head dropping forward again, his hip leaned against the railing. It was a very dramatic shift, Narcissa tried to reign in another giggle at how Lucius didn’t even mean to be overly-dramatic on purpose. She thought it an interesting personality quirk.

“I received some news, it wasn’t wholly unexpected, just confirmed something I was hoping wouldn’t be true,” He said,

“Oh? Is it so bad?” Narcissa asked, leaning on the railing next to Lucius, only a few centimetres between them, much too close if the pureblood courting customs were to be followed, but Narcissa rebels in small ways, unlike her sister Andromeda.

He looked up to see her light blue eyes looking at him with concern. She was standing very close and she smelled nice. He reached forward to touch her hair, she wore it down today, and he had never noticed that there was a slight wave to it. 

“It’s not bad, I was just hoping,” he hesitated, “hoping to go against my father, at least in this one thing, but I find myself,” he paused again to swallow his nervousness, he was still touching her hair, she leaned into him a little as encouragement, “I find myself falling for the girl he commanded me to marry,”

“Oh!” Narcissa’s eyes lit up in excitement, but she collected herself, and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, “Well, lucky her, I guess,” she pulled away from him a little bit, Lucius grabbed her waist to gently pull her back to him.

“I hope she feels the same way,” he murmured into her ear, 

“You’ll have to wait and find out,” Narcissa whispered back, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek and pushed him a little before she fled the balcony, leaving a crooked hopeful smile on Lucius’ face. 

  
_ Oh, yeah, _ he thought to himself, _ I'm falling in love her. _


	15. A Garnish, Really

**Chapter 15 - A Garnish, Really**

“I’m surprised Little Hangleton looks so normal,” Lucas said as they walked down the busy street. Even muggles had summer holidays during this time. 

“It’s kind of sad, you know, he could’ve been a banker or something, but because of his hatred he decided to be a murderer,” Diana shrugged, “This is a nice place though, reminds me of my own family trips to Brighton with my parents,” 

“Brighton isn’t very far, we could always go there when we’re finished here, grab some ice cream,” 

“I’m so glad Dumbledore doesn’t mind footing the bill for our trip,” Diana sighed, “And I’m very glad we were able to get separate rooms, maybe I’ll be able to get laid,” 

Lucas looked at his companion in shock, “I never would’ve thought you were so crass,” 

“I’m not asexual, you know, and living like a nun for the last eight months has been frustrating,”

“It’s been longer than that, surely,” Lucas teased, 

“Speak for yourself, Malfoy!” she hissed, he chuckled.

“I do, but you’re taking it personally, I can only conclude it’s been longer, besides, you brought it up,” 

“Ugh,” she strode faster to make some space between her and her pretend fiance. He laughed out loud and caught up easily to her. 

After another fifteen minutes of walking, they were able to find the old Riddle House. The proprietor of the motel they were staying in had told them that it’s haunted and that that murdering gardener was still living there. They had said they were students doing a report on cold cases and wanted to interview the gardener about his story. Although, most of the people in Little Hangleton thought Frank Bryce had done it, which Draco and Hermione knew was not the truth. 

Curiously, hanging on the Riddle House front gates was a note from the bank saying any interest in the house should see Miller & Hudson Real Estate and provided an address. They were going to scope the place out and sneak in, but this seemed like an interesting opportunity. Draco, naturally, had raided his vault before leaving and had brought a small fortune back with him. He didn’t think much on the inflation and problems the bank may have with his galleons, but so far it wasn’t a problem. He had already visited Gringotts and exchanged to muggle currency another vast quantity of funds. 

“Miss Otters, would you like to perchance a house for our married future?” Lucas asked casually, 

“Well, beloved, if I am to give you an heir, then I suppose we’ll need somewhere to house them,” she replied in a similar tone, joining in on the banter with laughter. 

They found they were very lucky. An hour later they had a meeting with Peter Hudson in regards to the Riddle House. They pretended to be interested in the property but uninterested in the gruesome history. They even insisted that they would be more than happy to keep Frank Bryce on as the gardener. Mr Hudson offered a tour of the house the following day, which Hermione and Draco accepted. They were able to send an owl to Dumbledore about it and hoping he could contribute some funds to buy the house, and said it would be an ironic headquarters for The Order. 

Later that night they received word from Dumbledore that he would be interested and gave them his blessing and an address for a lawyer he knew that would help deal with muggles and had the power to buy properties on behalf of the headmaster. By the end of the next day, they owned the old Riddle House - paid-in-full in cash, much to the delight of the real estate agent. 

“Seems a little too easy, right?” Draco asked when they were in the privacy of their motel room. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Hermione mused, “Tom probably didn’t even know it was for sale,” 

“We should still check for traps when we visit tomorrow,”

“It might be on the main house only because the gardener still lives on the grounds,"

“We’ll still check, in case he’s put up wards against wizards,” Draco insisted,

**

By mid-morning, the next day they had dismantled the wards left on the perimeter of the property and had erected their own. Dumbledore will be stopping by in the evening to be the Secret Keeper, and an illusion will be put in place for it to seem as if nothing has changed at all, but there would be a strong compulsion to leave. The exception, of course, would be Frank Bryce. He would have the option to leave and be compensated, of course, but Hermione wasn’t too keen on turning the old man out of his home. 

Mr Hudson had told them where they could find Frank Bryce’s cottage on the property, so they trekked there first, subtly casting diagnostic charms to see if there were any more wards or traps in their path. There were not. A _ Homenum Revelio _ spell confirmed Bryce to be ahead of them a few hundred meters, in the cottage as described. It was a small housing, obviously built perhaps before the 1900s, after the main house was completed judging by the different architecture styles. There was a small extension built on one side for indoor plumbing. 

Hermione, wearing her Diana disguise, of course, knocked on the door once they were in front of it. 

“Mr Bryce?” she called out,

“What do yer want?” he called out, “I told that Real Estate mob they can shove it,” He said, opening the door a crack,

“Good morning, I’m Diana, and this is my fiance, Lucas. We brought the property yesterday from Mr Hudson, of Miller and Hudson,” Frank took a breath to cut in to say something rude, most assuredly, but Hermione barrelled on, not letting him get in a word, “Mr Hudson explained to us that you would be here and we wanted to introduce ourselves. I wouldn’t be comfortable turning you out of your home, so I wanted to have a chat and see if you would like to stay on as caretaker? Of course, if you would like to move we would be willing to compensate you, but the decision is yours, as it should be,” 

Frank eyed the pair warily for a moment. Then sighed.

“You’d best come in for a cuppa,” he said, opening the door and turning back into the small house. 

“How long have you been working here?” Draco asked,

“I’ve been working for the Riddle’s since for near thirty-five years, all up. I was trained up by the previous care-taker when I was a lad, then I went off to fight for my country in the Second War, and I took up my post again when I returned. Lady Riddle was kind enough to have me back with my crook leg, Lord Riddle, well, he was a grumpy bugger, so we got along fine,” 

“What were they paying you?” Hermione asked, “If you would like to stay I’d like to -”

“They didn’t pay me,” He explained condescendingly, “I work for the right to live here. I get a pension for getting injured during the war,” 

“Oh, I see,” Diana said, taking a seat, “Well, we’d like to offer you an allowance, for your continued work,”

“That’s kind of you, miss, I’m surprised you aren’t turning me out with what I’m sure you’ve heard from town,”

“Nonsense,” Hermione said, “We heard about it, but we don’t believe a word! Why continue staying here if you were guilty? Besides, there was no evidence it was you,” 

“Mrs Saunders said so, as well, such a sweet girl. It’s a shame she had to move to Oxford,” 

“Who is Mrs Saunders?” Lucas asked, thinking it would be helpful to show interest in this man’s story if he kept him talking. 

“She was Rosalie Riddle, the youngest daughter. She liked gardenin’, and we used to talk some. By the time I got back from the war she had married and already had two young children. Truth be told, I’m glad she was in Oxford, especially when I think to that night. She was supposed to visit with her husband and kids the week next,”

Frank put another two cups on the small table and a pot of tea during their talk, finally settling in his seat with a sugar caddy and jug of milk. 

“You alright, lass? You look a bit pale,” 

“Diana, are you ok?” Lucas asked

“No.. no, I’m fine,” Diana stuttered shifting in her seat and nervously playing with her hair, “It’s just a coincidence, I’m sure, no one ever mentioned a sister before, it’s quite shocking,”

“You’re rambling, dear,” Lucas nudged her shoulder lightly, 

“It’s only that my grandmother was also named Rosalie Saunders and lived in Oxford when my mother was born in nineteen-fifty-one. I also have an Aunt Mary, and an Uncle Thomas, who is about ten years older than my mum,” 

Her vision started to get blurry.

“Herm- Diana, breathe, it’s okay,” Lucas said, crouching in front of her, rubbing her shoulders, “This has no bearing on you. If it’s true it doesn’t matter, alright?” 

She nodded, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief she always kept in a pocket. 

“Well, in that case, miss, it would be a pleasure to continue serving your family,” Frank bowed his head a little in shock. 

Hermione took a shaky sip of her tea to help calm her. This is real. She’s related to Voldemort, the abhorrent blood supremacist. He is her first cousin once removed. She was going to hyperventilate. Her mind whirring about over what that meant, putting her life, the war, into perspective. Voldemort would have killed his relative without knowing, but considering he killed his father and grandparents, her great-uncle and great-grandparents, he’d have killed her anyway, for spite. With a deep breath, her heart rate started to slow down and she became aware of Draco, no Lucas, rubbing her arms, and saying calming nonsense. She wasn’t related to the Gaunts. That was good to know. She’s still from muggle lineage - no sense of identity lost there. Just one very large black sheep in the family, which is normal. Just some extra interesting family information, a garnish, really. When she got back to her home time she could even ask Nana Rose about it. 

“Let’s have a tour of my ancestral home, shall we?” Diana burst out with, recovering much quicker than a regular, less logical person.


	16. Knee-Deep

**Chapter 16 - Knee-Deep**

Dusty. Dusty, and cobwebby. Frank bashfully admitted to not wanting to come inside the main house without permission. It was a sign of the respect he had for The Riddle’s and it endeared him to Hermione. Draco was horrified at the state of the place and was planning to borrow Hogwarts house-elves to clean the place. He was also unsettled that his colleague… His friend was related to the Dark Lord. The place was smaller than Malfoy Manor, but he could see how it might be impressive after a good scrubbing, for a late-Victorian building. Frank showed them the ground floor, with the foyer, formal lounges, dining and kitchen, and the library, the door to the cellar below, the upper rooms were bedrooms and informal living rooms, and a rather grand office attached to the library on the first floor. 

When they came to the end of the tour Frank left the pair to get to his work on the grounds, which from what they saw looked to be in great condition. 

“Where do you think your cousin would hide a Horcrux?” Draco whispered into Hermione’s ear as Frank retreated. It might have looked like he was kissing his fiancee’s ear and flirting, but that was far from the truth. 

“I think that the study would be a good start, I do want to scour this place to make sure there are no nasty hexes before we do anything further,”

“I agree, plus you’re a blood relative, so you shouldn’t be harmed so much by anything erected. Most magic doesn’t affect family members unless specifically designed, and since He doesn’t know he has any relatives you should be fine. But please, do check, because I’m already cursed with this handsome face, I don’t need any others,”

Hermione snorted a laugh in response, “So conceited, Mr Hawthorn,” 

“I have it on good authority, soon-to-be Mrs Hawthorn,” 

“Yeah, right,” she muttered,

“Come on, Frank’s gone now,”

“I can’t fucking believe I’m related to that monster,” 

“Just think, if we didn’t come back you never would have known,”

“If you didn’t drag me back, you mean, prick,”

“Yes, yes, you hate my guts,”

They searched in the study first. Since they were alone it seemed like a safe time to take off their glamour rings. It obviously belonged to Thomas Riddle the elder. There was still paperwork on the desk as if he had been meaning to return to the accounts when he came back from dinner. It was a little sad to think on. They searched through all the drawers, but no luck.

“Maybe it’s in Thomas juniors room? Voldemort’s father?” Draco asked, 

“Sure, we might as well check all the rooms up here, and work our way down. I couldn’t sense any wards when we were walking around with Frank, but let check as we go,” 

They cased the house, first floor, ground floor and cellar. They didn’t find any wards or traps, but Draco insisted the wine in the cellar was stellar and should still be drinkable. Hermione was sure there should be a Horcrux left here. Hermione sent Dumbledore a _ Patronus _ saying that it’s safe for him to come over and asked for a few house elves to be sent over to assist in cleaning. 

When Dumbledore arrived at the front gate fifteen minutes later, the pair alerted by the wards they had set for such an occasion, he was flanked by two House Elves, Blippi and Neeny, who were only too happy to clean the house. Dumbledore said the pair will bring over more elves overnight to work, but they needed to know where they were being sent first.

Dumbledore agreed that the Riddle House would make fine headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, with a smirk and a semi-malicious glint in his eye, knowing it would anger Voldemort if he ever found out. Dumbledore was the secret keeper, and they were able to fix it so Frank Bryce wouldn’t notice. 

Hermione simply wrote a letter to Frank and had Dumbledore writing the house address on the envelope so he could still see the house. In the letter, she said she would be having a lot of people visit the house in the future and to not be alarmed with the sudden influx. 

Dumbledore eventually left and Hermione and Draco decided to stay one more night at their motel, leaving the House Elves to clean the house themselves.

That night the pair had a celebratory drink in town. Plotting where the Gaunt Shack might be in relation, perhaps asking a few of the older locals who were drinking in the pub. One ruddy-faced gentleman, and his overgrown moustachioed friend, said they vaguely remembered one woman who followed Tom Riddle around, and that she might’ve been a Gaunt. The shack, they recollected together after ten minutes of talking over one-another with conjectures and concluded the shack was a few kilometres from the Cursed Riddle House (“Such a shame what happened to them, Mary was such a kind lass,”), in the forest, near the Limingbel Brook, kind of north-west of the house, if memory serves. 

After the pair getting pleasantly sloshed, they stumbled back to their hotel room, and being too drunk to care, they ended up sharing the bed, glamours left on the bedside table. 

Draco woke up the next morning with an arm around his waist, and deep even breaths across his back, and a dull throbbing in his temples. In a panic, he shifted quickly to find Hermione Granger curled up behind him, and both of them in their pyjamas. Hermione groaned a little and tried to scoot in closer. 

“Jesus, Granger, c’mon, get off of me. Who knew you were a cuddler? Let go, I need to pee,” 

She groaned again, turning over, she dragged the covers over her head. 

“At least I’m fully clothed,” Draco heard her mumble,

“Get drunk and hop into bed with men often, Granger?” He teased, pulling the blanket off her head,

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” 

“You’ve the wrong plumbing for my taste,” 

“Then stop teasing me, you git,”

Hermione threw off the blanket, startling Draco. 

“Come on, we’re moving house today and looking for the Gaunt shack,” 

**

The Gaunt Shack is an apt descriptor. The wooden shack was decrepit and falling to ruin, nature had recalled some of it. Voldemort had left it to be forgotten. And forgotten it should be especially due to what happened this is god-awful place. It wasn’t too far from the Riddle House, through some overgrown paths with stale muggle repelling charms which would now be ineffective. It took Hermione and Draco (disguised, obviously) around two hours to find the dilapidated shack amongst fighting with bushes and mosquitos and curious looks from various species of bird. It was only by chance that Draco saw it some distance to the left of the direction they were travelling. After checking the area more thoroughly and dismantling any lingering curses and wards, Draco pried open the half-rotted wooden door. The damp smell of mildew assaulted their noses immediately. He was nice enough to hold the door open for Hermione to walk through. 

“I’m not just posing here, Otter,” he said, gesturing through what was left of the door.

“I can’t move any further on, Ferret,” she seethed, “I think it’s to keep any Riddle’s out,”

“This would be confusing if we didn’t just learn about your heritage. OK, wait here and I’ll search the place,” 

“Be careful, check for traps,”

“Werewolf, remember, not much can hurt me,” he gave her a wink before disappearing inside,

“I’m not likely to forget that, you pillock, it’s why I’m here in the first place,” 

Hermione tried to work on dismantling the wards from the outside while Draco searched the shack for the Horcrux. 

Hermione was thinking to herself about setting up a potions lab in the cellar of Riddle House. She would need to brew Wolfsbane soon enough. _ “Would it be too bad if I wrote to Remus and get here to stay with us? Tell him the potion is more the pain and hope he doesn’t think anything of it,” _

Draco was thinking too. His thoughts drifted off to his father, and the grandparents he didn’t know. He knew of Niamh, but Lucius never spoke of her, and whenever Abraxas was mentioned he always glared. Draco sighed. _ “Really, it’s too much. Neither mother nor father speaks of their parents, it’s like they’d rather they didn’t exist. There must be some type of abuse going on. Then why side with their views? Lucius even had a relationship with a muggle-born, I don’t understand it. How could he support the Dark Lord? Where is this stupid Horcrux, it smells like rot in here, Merlin!” _

Draco was opening cupboards and drawers of whatever sparse furniture was left here. Draco paused to re-centre himself. He took in a few deep breaths and emptied his mind of distracting thoughts. It never did to lose one’s head when searching for something - especially in the middle of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin’s rotted shack. _ “If I were Tom Riddle and I had made a Horcrux in my grandfather’s _ house _ where would I hide it to make sure no one found it?” _ Draco scanned the room he was in, it may have been a living room, there were the remains of a fireplace along the far wall. It didn’t appear to be as dilapidated as the rest of the shack. He walked over to inspect it further. Unsheathing his wand from his sleeve, and cast some diagnostic charms to see if there were any lingering wards or jinxes around the fireplace. He missed his original hawthorn wood wand, but the poplar wand he bought after the war had served him well, in fact, he found it suited him better; he was a different person after the war. Ollivander had practically forgiven him once the poplar wand had chosen him. 

A brick at the back on the fireplace glowed a sickly chartreuse colour. Draco had the vague sense from his magic that it was an entrail expelling curse. Lovely. He disabled it fairly easily. It had been in place for thirty years if his research was accurate. He used a levitating charm to remove the brick. There was a wooden box inside. He used the tip of his wand to open the box - no point risking his limbs to open the box, not after Dumbledore’s cursed arm. There laid the ring looking perfectly innocent. 

“Yeh, that’s the ring,” he stood, closing the box and headed towards the exit where Hermione was waiting, “ Let’s get out of this rubbish tip,” 

“-estly, of all the underhanded, bullshite. Who directs a muggle repelling _ charm _ on a single bloodline? The fowl, narrow-minded, turnip,”

“Granger, just what?” the visage of Lucas stopped short as he left the shack to find that Diana seemed to be knee-deep in vines before he burst out laughing.

“Well? Don’t just stand there like a berk, help me!” 

“What happened?” He said, trying to rein in his laughter.

“I was trying to undo the charm repelling the Riddle bloodline, but I must’ve tripped another trap. I think it’s a cousin of Devil’s Snare plant, but it obviously doesn’t mind sunlight,”

“I didn’t realise your second cousin was so proficient in herbology. Now, you’re NEWT was higher than mine, what do you suppose it is?” 

“Maybe it’s a cross between Flitterbloom and Devi’s Snare since Flitterbloom likes indirect sunlight. Christ, it’s like first year all over again. Conjure some fire on it, but don’t you dare singe me!”

“A please couldn’t hurt,”

“Draco,” she stated firmly, “Could you please set this Flitter Snare on fire so I can get back to brew you a damn Wolfsbane potion,” 

“Absolutely, Hermione, I would love to free you from this predicament,” Draco said back with as much sarcasm. He cast a bluebell flame at the base of the plant which promptly shrank back into itself. 

“Thank you,” she said, holding out her bag for him to place the wooden box into. 

***

“Professors Otters and Hawthorn!” one of the house-elves called when they arrived back at the Riddle House, “Blippi is finding something the attic that yous must-see,”

The pair followed the elf throughout the house until they came to a disguised set of stairs behind a sliding wall panel that leads to the attic. 

“There’s something evil back here,” Blippi explained, pointing at a shoebox in one of the boxes holding old Christmas ornaments. 

Hermione gulped but didn’t move to touch the box.

“Blippi, do you think you could just open that box up just a bit, so we can see what’s inside?” she asked. 

The elf nodded solemnly and opened the box a few inches, just enough for Hermione to see a very recognisable shining gold handle and curved vessel.

“Thank you, you may close it now. Is there any wrapping paper and tape in these boxes? I think we should wrap it up so nobody opens it. It’s the cup,” she confirmed to Draco, “You said it’s evil, Blippi?” 

The elf nodded holding out the now wrapped shoebox. 

“I can smells it, it’s unnatural! It’s just like the one we smelled in the Hidden Room and the ones in your offices!” 

“I see,” Hermione said,

“Thanks, Blippi, no need to worry about it now, we’ll take this keep it safe with the others. We’ll destroy them,”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t keep them all together… what if the pieces can sense each other?” 

“There’s nothing in my research that suggests that,”

“Having been around these things before I can tell you that they have some sense of consciousness and awareness,” 

“Yes, I know that -”

“What kind of material even has this kind of information? I’ve never been able to find any credible resources,” 

“Well,” Lucas blushed, “There were your reports, and Nott’s family is a very distant relative and had some of Herpo the Foul’s journals,”

“None of which are peer-reviewed material!” 

“You can’t peer-review something as horrendous as this! There are only two known cases of people making a Horcrux,” 

“So, we don’t know if they can communicate with each other,” Diana sighed, “We’ll deal with that later. I feel weird putting this in my bag now that we have the other one in there. Perhaps we’ll leave it up here in the meantime. Blippi do you think our wards would sufficiently keep people out if we don’t invite them? There aren’t any holes someone might sneak through to gain access while we aren’t here?”

“Blippi and Neeny will check right away, Professor!” The house else saluted before disappearing. 

Lucas moved to place the wrapped shoebox along the back wall under the windowsill and cast a disillusionment charm on it. 

“I was thinking we should invite Remus here to stay with us during the moon,” Diana said, fiddling with the strap of her handbag.

“I think Mr and Mrs Lupin would be relieved at the offer,” Lucas replied, “I was thinking about inviting Lucius here at some stage to keep him occupied and away from my grandfather,”


	17. Tea With Magic

**Chapter 17 - Tea With Magic**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Draco grinned to himself, Hermione’s knock didn’t change, she didn’t even think to knock differently. The memory of her knocking on his office door to deliver his wolfsbane potion before he had dragged her back in time to help him with his project. He held in a sigh. For all his bravado Draco did feel bad for forcing Hermione back in time with him. But he knew she would be an asset, not just for wolfsbane, but he knew she would be willing to help change the future, even if it did basically out himself as having a huge pining crush on Harry Potter, his supposed mortal enemy. 

Mrs Hope Lupin answered the door in her flour-covered apron.

“Mrs Lupin?” Diana asked almost shyly. She hadn’t heard Remus in the future talk of his parents, so she was a little nervous to meet them, “I’m Diana Otters, and this is Lucas Hawthorn, we’re -”

“Oh, you’re Ree’s professors,” the small woman gushed, opening the door wider, and ushering them inside, to sit on a floral couch in the small sitting room, “He said in a letter that there were two new Welsh professors, and I was so happy to hear it. Of course, he has been chattering my ear off now he’s home for the holidays, going on about Professor Hawthorn and Professor Otters. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please,” Hermione said with a smile,

“I wouldn’t want to impose, Mrs Lupin,” Draco said,

“Nonsense, I’ve never personally met any of Ree’s teachers before, so I’m going to pile you with questions while I can,”

Hope left the pair in the living room and flittered to the kitchen.

“I hope we didn’t catch you at a bad time,” Hermione called through the door,

“Oh, nonsense. You came at the best time, I just left a loaf of bread to prove,”

“Where are Mr Lupin and Remus now?” Hermione asked,

“Lyall is working at your ministry today and Ree is somewhere about, I’m sure. He’s either wandering about outdoors or in his room reading, it all depends on his mood,” She called back. 

“This is suspicious, Otters, she’s taking too long, what is she doing back there?” Draco whispered to Hermione’s ear.

“She’s a muggle, it takes a long time to boil water,” she whispered back, “Would you like a hand, Mrs Lupin?” Hermione said louder, walking to the kitchen door, “Personally, I don’t mind waiting for water to boil, but we didn’t want to keep you longer than necessary,” she explained, pulling out her wand from its holster on her wrist. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Hope blushed and gestured at the teapot. 

“We are so terribly sorry for popping in unannounced,” Diana said, 

“It’s quite alright. We don’t usually have many guests,”

“Remus’s friends don’t visit during the holidays?” 

“Hmm?” Hope started, getting cups out of the cupboard,

“Remus’ friends,” Diana insisted,

“I’m sure they would, but Lyall .. and I agreed that it would be best if they didn’t, just in case,” 

Walking back to the table Hope tripped and dropped the cups. 

Remus entered the kitchen from the backyard door in a beat, alerted to the noise,

“Mum,” he said, helping her stand. Diana crouched down to see to the kind muggle woman,

“I’m alright, Re, just a stumble, nothing to worry about,” 

“I told you to let me know if you needed anything, mum, you -” Remus paused and noticed Diana crouched on the other side of his mother

“Professor?” Remus asked

“Is everything alright in here?” Lucas’ head popped in fro the living room,

“Professor?” Remus’ repeated at Lucas,

“We just popped in for a cuppa and a chat,” Diana said, helping Hope stand. Remus immediately took over and sat his mother on one of the chairs in the small kitchen and dining room area. Diana cast _ reparo _on the cups, which were as perfect as they had been a minute ago.

“What happened?” Lucas asked, joining the others in the small room,

“Just a slip, nothing to fuss over,” Hope said,

“My mother is very ill,” Remus said sternly, startling his professors for a moment. They hadn’t seen the thirteen-year-old act so assertive. 

“Nonsense, I’m fine, Ree,”

“You are not, you collapsed two days ago,”

“I just got light-headed,”

“Professor,” Remus said, looking at Diana, “could you finish that tea, then we’ll chat and you can leave,” 

Diana nodded and finished making tea with magic, it was only a thirty-second long process. 

“For starters, Remus, I wanted to come clean with you and let you know I’m a werewolf,” Lucas said casually, blowing steam off his cup of tea and taking a tentative sip to test the temperature. 

“What?” Remus almost yelled,

“Mm, as I said,” Lucas continued, “I was watching over you during the last year. It’s not common knowledge, so if you could keep it to this room, I would appreciate it,” 

“We were wondering if you would like to spend the full moon with us,” Diana said, “I am a trained healer, and I’ve been fixing up Lucas for a long time. We didn’t know what the situation was here at home, but we thought it might be nice for your parents not to stress about it too much,”

“Is that why my transitions this year weren’t so horrible? Because there was another wolf?” 

“Aye, it’s proven that transforming with another lessens the strain, and besides, our wolves used to wrestle a bit together, it gets out some of the energy so you don’t hurt yourself too much. Diana can heal whatever damage occurs otherwise,” 

“Plus we can help you study and get prepared for the next year since we’ll still be your professors,” Diana smiled,

“Swot,” Lucas huffed in a laughed, causing Diana to swat his arm. 

“Be serious, Lucas,”

“I rather think one ‘Sirius’ is enough, don’t you?” Lucas laughed again, winking at Remus. Remus grinned despite his confusion. 

“Would that be alright, mum? If I stayed with my professors for over to full moon?” Remus lit up, looking more like a carefree thirteen-year-old should. 

“Oh.. why... I… um... We should really ask your father,” Hope murmured looking into her teacup. 

Remus’s face darkened immediately. 

“That means ‘no,” Remus said, standing from where he sat, 

A timer on the oven went off.

“Oh, that’ll be the bread,” Hope said lightly, trying desperately the diffuse the situation, standing herself to get the bread form the proving drawer. 

“You made bread?” Remus snarled in anger, “I told you to let me do it, you can’t keep pushing yourself like this,” 

“I do well enough while you’re at school Remus John Lupin!” Hope exploded in her own anger, “You are my child, I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around. Go to your room, we’ll talk about this later,” 

“I was already going there,” Remus rebutted.

Diana and Lucas shared an embarrassed look, not knowing what to say. 

“My apologies, professors. Remus and I share the same temperament. I’m very grateful to have such a son who worries about his mother, but it’s supposed to be my job to worry about him. I already failed to protect him when he was… bitten,” Hope finished in a choked sob. Diana rushed to her side to hug the woman.

“It’s ok, Hope, Remus is a wonderful student and I do not doubt in my mind he’ll grow up to be an exceptional man and husband. You cannot beat yourself up over what happened to him. Greyback is a monster, he’s the one who bit Lucas, too. And you see how he turned out, he’s employed, has a fiancee. You are doing your best,”

“I think it would be good for Remus to stay with you. My husband, he isn’t very demonstrative. I know he cares, but, he can’t help but see Greyback whenever he looks at Remus,”

“If Remus has somewhere else that he can be safe, then I don’t think Lyall would have him back here. And as much as it would break my heart, I think it would be better if Remus stayed with you,” Hope sobbed again.

“You can’t mean that,” Diana said, rubbing the woman’s back soothingly, “Think on it, and we’ll be back the day before the full moon and you can let us know then,” 

“What’s all this, then?” Lyall said from the door, taking in the tableau before him. 

“These are professors from Remus’s school,” Hope replied softly,

“Hello,” Hermione said cheerfully

“Good afternoon,” Draco greeted cooly.

“So, what do you want? Is It causing you any trouble at school? Have you come to tell us It’s not allowed back? What?” Lyall questioned while retrieving a beer from the fridge. 

“We’ve come to ask if it would be alright to-”

“Did you just call your son ‘it?” Draco asked, cutting Hermione off. 

“Lucas,” Hermione cautioned, 

“Well, he’s not human,” Lyall responded bitterly,

“Lyall,” Hope murmured sadly, with a sniffle. 

The two men stared at each other heatedly for a moment. Remus came stomping in the room.

“The professors have asked if it would be alright if I could stay with them during the moon, you know when I turn into a wolf,” Remus said plainly to his father with a determined look 

“So that’s it, is it? After all this time. We’re not good enough for you, is that it?” Lyall sneers,

“Lyall, you know that isn’t what he means,” Hope said quietly.

Lyall’s nostrils flare in anger. 

“We’ve recently bought an estate that has expansive grounds and wards around it so Remus can roam free during the moon in safety. We were hoping to help a few other of Greyback’s victims this way,” Hermione said, trying the placate the man. 

“Fine,” Lyall bites out, “Fine,” He pushed past Remus on his way back out the front door, “But don’t think you can come back here. Take your shit, and leave,” Lyall stormed out of the house, slamming the front door for good measure.

“Oh.. oh dear,” Hope says, tears streaming down her face, “Oh, Ree,” Remus comes forward to hug his mother. 

“Don’t worry, mum, you know I never listen to a word that he says. I’ll come visit. We never get on, maybe this’ll be better,” Remus soothes his mother. 

“I should be comforting you, you berk,” Hope sniffs, but smiles up at her son, “I love you, Remus,”

“I love you too, mum. I think it’ll be better if I stayed with the professors, at least you won’t have to worry about dad and I fighting all the time. Just be careful, ok? Don’t push yourself too hard,”

“You too, my sweet Ree,” 

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco sat in silence. Draco was seething that a parent could refer to their child as an “it”, while Hermione had her hand on Draco’s forearm to make sure he didn’t go off and physically assault Lyall for his atrocious behaviour. She’s glad they came here to help him. If only they had such a reason to help Severus and Sirius out of their abusive homes. She’ll have to think about it. 

“Remus, I’m sorry,” Hermione said,

“Don’t worry about it, Professor Otters, he would jump at any chance to have me out of here. I could use your help to pack since I can’t do magic at home,” 

They all went to Remus’s room to help him pack. He ended up only taking all of his school books, trunk and clothes, most already patched up and scruffy, excepting his school uniform which looked pristine in comparison. 

“Remus, please take the photos, too, you might want them,” Hope said,

“Mum, it’s ok, you need them,”

“How about I just,” Draco waved his wand and duplicated the photos,” Both have copies,” 

“Thank you, Professor Hawthorn,” Hope gushed,

“Lucas, please,”

The trio left soon after, Remus and Hope hugging each other again. Although Hermione felt dreadful at taking Remus away from his mother, she felt justified since Lyall proved to be such an arse. Remus’s eyes bugged out of his head when they had arrived at the front gates of Riddle House - now renamed Hawthorn House to set it apart from Voldemort. They passed Frank and introduced Remus as a friend who will be staying with them for the time being until they have to return to boarding school when summer ends. Frank privately was glad the house and grounds would be getting used again but didn’t say much to the teenager only to caution him from disturbing the garden. Once Remus was in his room unpacking his things and getting settled after a tour of the house Draco pulled Hermione to the side.

“What’s going to happen when we have to leave? He won’t be able to stay here,” he whispered

“Who says he won’t? Besides, we’re staying until 1979, he’ll be an adult then,” Hermione whispered in return,

“We might not need to be here that long, not if my dad can help us with the locket before then,” 

“I didn’t know Lyall was such an arse,” Hermione rebutted quietly,

“It’s not a surprise, is it?”

“It is. Besides, if we can take care of Remus, what about Sirius, or Severus? They are all in abusive situations, We have to help,”

“We didn’t come back to foster teenagers, Grang-Otters!” Draco huffed

“We’ve meddled a lot already, what’s a bit more? Would it be so terrible if they’re all friends? Better than Snape getting beaten up at home and school, but what if he doesn’t need to get beaten up at all?”

“What about Eileen?”

“We can take her too, a housekeeper while we’re at Hogwarts, I don’t know!” Hermione reasoned, “She’s your Great-Aunt, you know,”

“I know!” Draco sighed, “It’s just not a part of the main directive,”

“You want them happy, right?”

“I do,”

“Then we help them,”

“Alright,” Draco sighed again, “Lucius is going to be arriving tomorrow, I promised to mentor him and help him on his path. It’ll be tricky. We have to play it so he won’t be disinherited, and will help us,”

“Could he be our spy?”

“Perhaps,” Draco mused, “We can’t do anything for Sirius or Severus yet, so that will have to wait… Lucius liked mini lemon meringues we should serve them tomorrow while he’s here,”


	18. Par The Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that these thirteen-year-olds are using some foul language, but I think they're allowed to in this context. I know you'll agree with me.

**Chapter 18 - Par The Course**

If Lucius was surprised to see Remus Lupin staying with Diana and Lucas then he didn’t show it. Hermione didn’t know what Draco had planned for these mentoring sessions with his father, but she hoped it worked regardless. Remus was content to explore the grounds and sit in the library. She often crossed paths with Remus and they enjoyed a companionable silence together then they were both reading in the library. It reminded Hermione of those times in Grimmauld Place and she hoped Remus would look back on these times in the future when reading with her younger self. The thought almost made her giggle. Hermione also ended up spending some time in the garden with Frank. He was a bit crotchety, but he did like telling her stories of the Riddles before Thomas got mixed up with that Merope girl. When Draco wasn’t mentoring Lucius, he was dragged into the library by Hermione to study for their new positions at Hogwarts. Hermione was to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Draco with going to teach Charms to first years through to fourth years. Flitwick had contracted an illness over the summer and was to be recovering from that and only had the stamina to teach to higher year levels, or that was the story Dumbledore had come up with. It seemed as if Professors Otters and Hawthorn received Outstandings in all of their NEWTS and were suitable enough to teach a variety of subjects. Although, studying up and refreshing one’s knowledge never hurts in Hermione’s opinion. 

Remus was embarrassed by his teachers paying for his school things, but they reminded him that if they were his caregivers and that’s how it was going to be; they would give him care. Remus had been back to visit his mother a few times when he knew his father would be working. He had a lovely time with her and it helped him from missing her too much. Remus wrote to James and asked if he could visit him in the last days of the holidays and go to Kings Cross with him, which James was ecstatic by. James had been grounded most of the holidays due to some of his more problematic behaviour, but since he seemed to be contrite Fleamont and Euphemia allowed Remus to stay over. 

Hermione was both excited and dreading going back to Hogwarts. She was exhausted by pretending to be Diana Otters all the time. But she wanted to see her students and how they might have grown during the summer. Remus, who was already one of the tallest in the class, had shot up by a few inches in the few short months they took care of him. Draco, as with everything he did, took it in stride. Lucas wasn’t so bad a person to be, and it was his mission to do this. Although, they had strayed a little bit, as far as Draco was concerned it was par the course. 

On the train, Remus and James were joined by Peter, an overly excited Sirius, Lily and a sullen Severus who looked worse for wear, but happy to be around people he thought he might consider friends. It was fairly crowded, but it felt comfortable in the end. When James was lamenting how awful his holidays were because of being grounded Sirius and Severus shared a look. Severus was scowling because James had no idea how good he had it, Sirius however smirked, it was a relief for him to know that someone was naive enough to not even consider how truly awful the holidays were for his friends. 

“How were your holidays, Remus?” Lily asked, noticing how quiet he was,

“Uh, well,” Remus started, flushing a little, “I guess you could say I was kicked out,” 

“What?” Lily and James said at the same time. Sirius and Severus shared another slightly envious look and went back to staring at Remus. Sirius recovered quickly.

“But you’re such a good kid,” Sirius said,

“Yeah,” Remus scratched behind his ear in a nervous gesture, “Not good enough, according to Lyall. Mum was a bit broken up, but it’s better this way for her health, she won’t have to worry about us fighting,” 

“She didn’t go with you?” Sirius asked,

“Where are you staying?” Peter asked,

Remus shook his head.

“Actually, funny story,” Remus said, “Otters and Hawthorn took me in. I have no idea why,” 

He lied, Remus knew why, but he couldn’t tell his friends that if he wanted to keep them as friends. 

“What?” Severus said, finally joining in the conversation, his natural accent returned from being around his father. 

Remus gave Severus an apologetic look. He knew, as well as Lily and Sirius, that he had a soft spot for Professor Otters. 

“Turns out they have a house in Little Hangleton, more like a mansion from what I’m used to, but, I guess it’s good. They have a caretaker who’s kind of a grump, but I think he’s secretly a softie,”

“I’m going to find Lucius,” Severus said, standing suddenly and leaving the compartment. 

“Well, shit,” Remus said,

“He’ll be alright, you know he’s not fond of surprises like that,”

“Sod probably wishes it was him,” Petter said,

“Watch your mouth, Pettigrew, I wish it were me, too,” Sirius said before leaving the compartment to find Severus.

He found him at the back of the train, leaning out of the window, watching the tracks as they passed. 

“It’s not bloody fair,” Sirius said, 

Severus was silent, glaring at nothing.

“Walburga decided that I don’t deserve my own bedroom this holidays and said if I were to keep acting like a mongrel then I could live like one and banished me out in the shed for two weeks. Kreacher was told to feed me scraps and bones. Fucking bitch,” he explained in a calm detached tone.

Severus hung his head and sighed. 

“Tobias broke my arm for defending mam, then beat me senseless the next day when it had healed itself. Cunt. It’s not fucking fair. So Remus has yelling matches with his da and he gets taken away. Bullshite,” 

“Remus only scratches behind his right ear when he’s lying, he’s not telling the whole truth,” Sirius said.

“Then I want to find out the truth,” Severus replied, pushing away from the window, “I really should find Lucius though. Thanks, Sirius. Sorry, your mam’s a bitch,”

“Sorry your dad’s a cunt,” Sirius said with a soft smile as Severus walked off to find his cousin.

On his way back down the train, Severus stopped into the toilets, while there he bumped into James. Severus tensed immediately. He hadn’t been alone with him since the incident. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what I did. I don’t know what came over me, but the why doesn’t matter. It was wrong, and I’m sorry. I hope we can be friends,” James said sincerely, holding his hand out for a handshake. 

Severus looked at the hand for a moment in consideration.

“Fucks sake,” Severus sighed and took James’s hand roughly, “I’ll accept your apology, but I don’t know yet if we can be friends. While you were grounded and not allowed to fly or have friends visit, my old man was beating my arse up just for existing. Don’t pity me, Potter, I’m telling you only so you can get some perspective. Not everyone lives such a charmed life and bemoaning your privilege does not endear you to me. Think about someone other than yourself for a minute,” Severus pulled his hand away just as roughly and left, not noticing the shift his accent made from his natural one to the formal accent Lucius had taught him.

James flushed slightly as Severus walked away, and it wasn’t in lost pride. It was the same heart beating warm sensation when Lily dressed him down for acting like an idiot. James thought he knew what that meant, that he liked her, but feeling that with Severus was not expected. James gulped. Took his glasses off and shined them a bit with his shirt. He was screwed.  _ How can I like Severus the same way I like Lily? Doesn’t make sense. Maybe I need to drink more water. _ James retired his glasses to his face and looked at the mirror.  _ Maybe I am an idiot. Okay. James Potter, stop being a selfish twat. Some people have a difficult life and you need to stop thinking only of yourself. Maybe Lily and Severus would like me better that way. _

**

This year went much the same as it had the previous year. Students were shocked to see Diana and Lucas back again and with different roles. The curse of the DADA professor remained. A few forward-thinking students wondered if they would be back next year again or if that was it. Severus continued hanging out with the Gryffindors, much to the judgement of his dormmates. Much to Severus’ surprised James took his advice to heart and was trying to be less self-absorbed. Severus and Sirius were getting closer too. James wasn’t sure he liked that but didn’t say anything. Severus and Sirius were keeping track of Remus’ moods and illness. 

It was during one of Professor Otter’s DADA classes that it the truth dawned on Severus. He had read ahead of the class and when he was skimming through the chapter on werewolves he glanced up at Remus and noted a few scars that were visible above the shirt collar. Looking back down at the page Severus read that Lycanthropes get moody near the full moon, and need time to recuperate afterwards. The text said they needed a pack so they had others to expend excess energy with so they didn’t hurt themselves. Severus frantically scribbled the page number down and slid it across to Sirius whom he was sharing a desk with. Sirius lazily turned the page. He looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding. Severus nodded his head towards Remus who was in front of them. Sirius’ eyebrows shot up in surprise and read through the chapter. 

A few weeks later Sirius bounded up to Severus after lunch.

“So, we should become Animagi!” He announced in a hushed whisper,

“What?”

“So we can become Remus’ pack! So he won’t be alone! C’mon, Snape!”

“I suppose I might have read something about how to do that,” Severus said, intrigued by the thought of testing his skills in such a way. 

“Yes! See you in class, Sev!” Sirius bounded off again. 

“What is my brother so happy about?” Regulus asked the older student

“Some project he wants to work on,”

“It’s not a prank, is it? Mother will be mad if it is,”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Reg,”

** 

Severus still finds time to study with Professor Otters while she’s marking essays. It’s usually on a weekend while the others have Quidditch practice. Severus doesn’t care much about watching the practice, so he’s glad to have an excuse to visit Diana. Hermione is also glad he still studies with her on weekends. She was also glad he didn’t need healing when he arrived at Hogwarts, although it was a little disconcerting to note he had lost a fair bit of the weight he had gained during the year. Soon the Christmas holidays were upon them. Remus had stayed at the castle. Severus and Sirius wanted to stay as well but they had received letters from their mothers asking for them to return. Severus knew it was a bad idea, but his mother had asked, so he would. Hermione gave Severus a portkey that will send his right back to her office if he felt he needed it. Lucas had given one to Sirius as well. They were still brainstorming ways to help the teenaged boys in the long run, and they did hope that they wouldn’t need to use the portkeys, but in case they were put in a life-threatening situation that they would use it. 

Sirius used the portkey just before midnight on Christmas. Hermione was alerted to Sirius’ presence thanks to the wards she had set on their office to make sure no one broke in. She scrambled out of bed, and almost left the room without her glamour if it weren’t for the fact there’s a mirror facing her when she gets out of bed she would have completely forgotten. She quickly snatched the ring and put it on and continued to the office. Draco was already in the shared living room, about the open the office door. He had heard her movement and was waiting for her to appear, in case she did forget her disguise. Hermione had her wand at her side and nodded her head, Draco returned the nod and opened the door. They found Sirius curled in a ball, covered in snow. Hermione rushed to his side, Draco summoned a blanket. 

“Sirius?” Hermione called, brushing the snow off of him, “Sirius?” she tried again to no response.

“Wrap him in this and we’ll take him to Madame Pomfrey,” Draco said, looking pale. Hermione wrapped Sirius up in the blanket and Draco leaned down to pick up the teenager, “I’ll carry him to warm him up. This is fucked up,”

“I’ll send a Patronus to Dumbledore and Pomfrey. Maybe we can contact the Ministry about this abuse,” 

When they arrived Poppy was waiting for them looking a little shaken. She ushered them to a bed and Draco placed Sirius on the bed. Now they had a good look at him he appeared to be unconscious, lips faintly blue. As Poppy ran diagnostic spells over the teen, Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing, followed by Minerva. 

“We have to contact the Ministry, surely there’s a child services department or something,” Hermione pleaded,

“Nonsense, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this. How did Mr Black arrive at Hogwarts,”

“We gave him a portkey in case his life was in danger,” Draco replied harshly,

“Poppy, what condition is he in?” Minerva asked, having taken position on the opposite side of the bed.

“Malnourished, starved, mild hypothermia, and exhaustion,” Said answered grimly, as she waved her wand to dry Sirius’ clothing where some snow had melted. 

“I can only imagine the condition Regulus is in,” Hermione said,

“We must remove these children from the parents,” Minerva agreed, looking warily at Dumbledore, who sighed in response. 

“It won’t be possible through the ministry services,” Dumbledore sighed again, “The Black family can pull too many strings and gain custody again,” 

“I will think of something,” Hermione swore.


	19. You Fold Your Socks

**Chapter 19 - You Fold your Socks**

**1973/1974**

Sirius regained consciousness in a few hours and Poppy gave him nourishment potions and kept a close eye on him. Once Remus found out his friend returned early he spent every spare moment in the hospital wing with him, even mealtimes. Poppy had a soft spot for Remus and had allowed it. Soon enough Sirius was discharged and the pair could run amok all over the castle and grounds. He later told Draco about his mother leaving him outside like a dog, which did little to assuage the professors’ rage over the situation. No one had noticed the mandrake leaf Sirius has lodged in his mouth. 

The holidays came to an end. James and Severus had both received owls from Sirius saying he was back at Hogwarts, but would only joke and say his mum sent him back for being annoying, although Severus knew better at this point and had only replied with a single word: _ “Pussy,”. _ Although Severus did arrive back at Hogwarts a bit worse for wear, he shared a playful conspiratorial look with James who winked at him both still managing to keep the mandrake leaf in their mouth throughout the holidays. Lily and Peter were none the wiser. 

Hermione did manage to give Severus a birthday present this year, an advanced potion book which she cautioned him to “Learn, but use cautiously and if he’d really like to make a potion she would be happy to supervise.”

By the start of February Sirius, James and Severus managed to transform into animagi. James the Sambar deer, Sirius to his dismay a large black Irish Wolfhound (to which he cursed his mother), and Severus, with mixed feelings, a Hooded Crow. To which these teenagers weren’t knowledgeable to specifics so they were just a stag, dog and crow. James and Sirius enjoyed ribbing Severus on how small his animagus was in comparison to their big animals. Severus replied that “at least I could fly around the school and no one would notice,” to which James relented that he had a point. It was difficult to hide as a 250kg stag in a brick building. 

** 

When classes returned Diana asked Lucius to meet her in her office to discuss some Prefect business as his Head of House.

“Mr Malfoy, welcome,”

“You asked for me to meet you, Professor Otters?”

“That I did,” She nodded seriously, “I.. admittedly, this may be a delicate conversation, it’s purely hypothetical, do you understand?” 

He nodded, “Where’s Professor Hawthorn?” 

“He’s doing the evening rounds,”

“You know, one would think he’s not too interested in the plight of his students since you seem to be the one we speak to most about our issues,” Lucius smirked, “One might be inclined to think you are trying to endear Muggleborns to Purebloods,”

Diana smirked in return, Lucius saw through their plan.

“You are correct, Mr Malfoy, very astute of you, 5 points to Slytherin. Hopefully, it staves off any unnecessary blood supremacy,”

“Personally, I think it is ingenious,” he grinned properly now, “The students like you and Hawthorn so we do what we can to keep your lineage from our parents, all we tell them is how good of a professor you are and Dumbledore has done something right in keeping you employed,”

“Thank you,” she blushed slightly, cleared her throat and started again, “Now, why I’ve called you here,” she paused to sigh. Lucius straightened in his chair a little. 

“There’s no soft way to ask, so I apologise if this is blunt, but… is domestic violence common in Pureblood families?” she asked softly.

Lucius barely kept his face stoic, the cringe his features wanted to crumple into showed only as a tick in his cheek. 

“Hypothetically,” he managed after a moment, his voice taking a hard edge Hermione had heard from Lucius Malfoy not so long ago in her own time, “most Pureblood marriages are arranged, very few of them start or end with love. As I’m sure you know the wife in these couples are seen as property, and a husband can treat her as he wants,” 

“I see,” Diana replied in that same soft tone, soothing and understanding, “In some cases, it can be similar in the Muggle world. Even if they choose or think they start with love, some men find they need to rule the house with a literal iron fist, hypothetically,” she smirked ruefully at Lucius,

“A close childhood friend of mine,” Diana continued in a slightly lighter tone, “he was abused by his primary caregivers; his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs until he was eleven and they made him cook breakfast almost every day, He didn’t tell us about any physical abuse, but if you are heartless enough to do that to a child then I can imagine what else they might do. So you can understand that when I see a child showing such signs and that I must try to do something,”

“Hypothetically?” Lucius asked,

“Not at all, I’m afraid,” she replied, “I do, however, have an idea and I would like your opinion,”

**

The next full moon three tenacious teens found themselves face to face with a full-grown pale werewolf, playing with a smaller tawny werewolf. The pale wolf seemed to look over the assembled stag, dog and the crow perched on one of the antlers. He considered them for a while, and then seemed to check the ground, sniffing, searching for something. The larger wolf cocked his head and looked over at the tawny wolf. He circled behind the smaller wolf and nudged his shoulder with his muzzle as if to say “go play with your friends,” then proceeded to lay down nearby to supervise. Sirius dashed forward to tackle Remus’s wolf form over in his excitement. Remus, who has not in possession of his human brain, went on the offence, but a quick bark-like sound from the pale wolf told Remus to calm down. Soon enough after sniffing the strange animals, Moony recognised them as friends and relaxed enough to roam and play around the forest, followed closely by the pale wolf. When it was nearing sunrise the teens lost track of the pale wolf as Remus lead them to the Shrieking Shack; they still needed to sleep at least a little bit. Draco thought it was safe enough now that the boys were exhausted from their marauding the forest. He went back inside and slept in a broom cupboard until he changed back into human form. Draco was a little shocked to see Peter Pettigrew wasn’t included in the animagus transformations, but perhaps overall this was a good thing. He would have to remember to tell Hermione once he woke up.

Remus couldn’t believe it when he woke up the next morning, Sirius spooning him from behind, James curled up in front, facing him. He heard a soft caw-ing sound and saw a crow above in the rafters and smirked,_ Severus _, he thought to himself. Soon he realised with embarrassment what had woken him up and it was Sirius’ morning wood, and Remus now realised he was nude, his change of clothes were nearby so he edged himself out from Sirius grasp, and scowled at Severus’ Crow form as he ruffled his feathers and turned around. Once dressed Severus transformed back in a boy. 

“Figures you’re a crow, huh?” Remus teased, deflecting any attention away from him and the fact his friends knew his secret and had stayed with him. 

“Sirius should’ve been an octopus,” Severus replied, nodding his head toward to still sleeping teens. Sirius was now cuddling James’s head into his chest, legs wrapped around the James’ legs. James’ arms wrapped themselves around Sirius too. 

“Merlin, I wish I had a camera, this is some quality blackmail material,”

“I’m glad you don’t, I’d hate to be caught up in the scandal too,” Remus laughed, trying to hide his blush, “It’s not like I was _ aware _ that old _ dog _ was spooning me,”

Severus chuckled at the terrible puns.

“Hush, it’s too early for puns,” Sirius murmured, still hugging James,

“A few more minutes, I’m exhausted,” James mumbled

“No beauty rest for you, we have classes to get to,” Remus said, kicking at his friends’ feet. 

“I am a bit _ peck-ish _,” Severus said in his deadpan manner, causing Remus to snort-laugh and punch his in the shoulder. 

“Alright, We’ll go and get some breakfast and these tossers can stay here to starve,” Remus said, grinning widely, putting his arm around Severus’ shoulder to drag him out of the Shack through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

“So, you guys are really ok with me being… what I am,” 

“Unless you secretly eat babies and hit women, I think we’re ok,” Severus said,

“You fold your socks and underpants, Rem,” Sirius yelled from behind, clearly not wanting to miss breakfast.

“Does Otters and Hawthorn know?” James said, straightening his glasses

“Uh,” Remus said, trying to think of something while blushing madly, 

“Blimey,” James said, 

“Is one of them that other wolf?” Sirius almost yelled, causing the other three to shush him, 

“I can’t tell you that,” Remus said quietly, “It’s not my place to tell,”

***

Before the summer holidays began Remus begged Diana and Lucas for his friends to visit them at Hawthorn House, and the sneaky teen had made sure his friends were there while he asked, so the professors would look bad if they said no. The professors shared a look.

“Remus,” Hermione smiled, “Don’t think we don’t know what you’re trying to do here, I refuse to let you peer pressure me. Besides, we were planning on asking you if you wanted them to visit anyway, it’s your home, and you are allowed to have friends over, silly,”

“As a matter of fact, we’ve already sent letter to their parents asking if it would be alright and that we’ll meet them at the train station to talk further about it,” Draco said casually while looking over the exams he was grading.

Severus paled, his palms started to sweat. 

“Did you send an owl to my house?” He asked quietly,

“No, I was planning on making a house call,” Diana stated

Severus turned slightly green at the thought of Diana meeting Tobias, and there was a very high possibility that Tobias would not be happy to meet any more magical folk. Severus took a deep breath to argue that it was fine, he didn’t need to visit, he could stay home, no one needs to meet Tobias for any reason at all when Lucas interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, Mr Snape, not only can Diana handle herself without magic, I’ll be there too, and although I’m less capable at hand-to-hand, I like to think I’m intimidating enough to deter any violence,” 

Diana snorted, “Luke, you fold your damn socks, you’re about as intimidating as a Flobberworm,”

“But much more handsome right?” He grinned and leaned over her table a little to get in her line of sight. She was reminded of Gilderoy Lockheart.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,”

“Ouch, you know how to keep a guy humble,” He then looked at the teenagers who weren’t sure what to make of this presentation, “Merlin, woman, I hope you haven’t just undermined my authority over our students,”

“What authority?” Sirius said with a wolfish smirk.

**

During a lunch break, Hermione and Draco went to Spinner’s End to meet with Eileen Snape and hoped Tobias wouldn’t be home. They knocked at the door and waited a short time for Eileen to open the door. She had an apron on and looked a little worn, but they couldn’t see any physical abuse on what little skin was showing, but she was covered up pretty thoroughly.

“Mrs Snape,” Draco started, 

“Oh,” Eileen looked startled, looked out at the street to make sure no one was watching, and with surprising strength, gripped their forearms and dragged them inside, “Is this about Severus?” She asked, closing the door quickly, “Is he alright? You’re his professors, right?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, a little confused, they had met her before, but only briefly and that was a few years ago.

“Severus is perfectly well, Mrs Snape,” Draco said,

“Eileen, please,” She offered, calming down a little and gesturing them to sit on the threadbare couch, “Well, then I do hope you’re here for a quick visit, my husband isn’t fond of… visitors,” 

“We would like to offer you employment,” Hermione said, getting straight to it. She knew that Severus would appreciate that, and she hoped he learned that from his mother, “Not at the school, frankly, what Dumbledore does is his own business, but as a housekeeper for our house in Little Hangleton, which is near Oxford,” 

“What?” Eileen asked, speechless,

“Well, it’s a rather large house, and Severus suggested you would be a good fit. We recently have taken guardianship over one of Severus’ friends, who had a difficult situation with his parents, and we were thinking of helping a few of our students out of difficult situations and would require some assistance in wrangling matters in the house,” Hermione continued,

“We would require you to be in charge of the house-elves, we are currently loaning them, but we’d need you to acquire some more and make sure the house is running smoothly and liaising with the groundskeeper, he came with the house when we bought it. We aren’t there much and we could really use a person such as yourself, you seem like you don’t take any nonsense, and that would be a huge asset when dealing with teenaged boys,” 

“Naturally it would be a live-in role, so it would be you and the groundskeeper most of the time, and he stays in his cottage on the property, as during the year we’re teaching at Hogwarts. But oftentimes we’re called away we can’t be there to care for Remus. We were hoping Remus could count on you and Severus to be there for him during the summer months as it would be so wonderful for both the boys to have some company and study together in the library, I know Severus would enjoy it immensely,”

“But what about… my husband?” Eileen asked in a small voice, 

“That’s completely up to you,” Draco said, “But this opportunity is for you and Severus,” 

“Remuneration?” Eileen asked stiffly,

“Absolutely; for six days a week, public and bank holidays off, for our live-in housekeeper we are offering two thousand Galleons a year,” Hermione smiled.

Eileen narrowed her eyes a little in thought. 

“Make it two thousand five hundred a year and show me the property and we shall have a deal,” 

“When would you like to go?”

Eileen turned her head to glance at the clock on the wall.

“Let’s go now,”

They went and Eileen’s eyes nearly fell out of her head at the sheer size of the place. It reminded her of her own parent’s manor house and her heart ached a little at the memories. They had a tour of the house and Eileen’s back became straighter and straighter as she remembered her pureblood manners. They had a short trip outside to show her the grounds when they bumped into Frank as he was tending the flowers.

“Oh, Miss Diana, Mr Lucas, I didn’t think to see you, your summer holidays haven’t started yet have they?” Frank stood and brush the dirt off his trousers, and straightening his hat to meet this new lady.

“Good afternoon, Frank,” Hermione smiled, “This is Eileen, we were just showing her the house, she may be our new housekeeper for while we’re away,”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss,” Frank said awkwardly with a little bow at the stern-looking woman. Frank was never really the type to joke around, but he decided almost immediately that he really wanted to see this woman smile, “I’m Brank Fryce, ah, bugger it, I’m Frank Bryce,” he blushed a little at the stammer.

“Eileen… Prince,” she responded, reaching her hand out for Frank to shake, which he took gently and shook once. Eileen looked like a large gust would knock her over. 

“Your marigolds look lovely,” Eileen said almost shyly.

**

On the train station if Severus was surprised to see his mother his face didn’t betray it, not when there were hundreds of people around. She looked like she had been getting some sun. 

“Where’s da?” he asked sullenly,

Eileen didn’t say anything in response to that and hugged her son, who tried a little, just for show, to fight it off when he heard Remus laugh behind him. 

“Mam, this is Remus,” Severus said with no inflection,

“Ah, so you’re the Remus I’ve heard about, well, you do look like a smart lad,” 

“I didn’t realise Sev talked about me,” Remus smirked

“Oh, no, I didn’t hear it from him,” She smirked back.

“There you are, Remus,” Diana said, shrinking both Remus and Severus’ luggage so they could pocket it, “My, it feels a lot busier than last year,” she smiled at Eileen, then the shilling dropped,

“You told my mam about Remus?” Severus asked, “When?”

“We’ll tell you later, Mr Snape,” she replied, both tensed when Diana mentioned Tobias’ surname, which Hermione didn’t notice, but Remus did. Hermione was busy keeping an eye out for Draco and Sirius, “Did you see which way Sirius went?”

“His family usually meet near the fireplaces, with all the other purebloods,” Remus replied,

“Oh, yes, how could I forget,” Hermione muttered to herself, remembering when Sirius of the future had mentioned it. Remus was about to ask what she meant when there was a slight commotion. Then a blonde man and two boys with black hair charged in their direction.

“Okay, time to go,” Draco said, dashing towards to exit as he passed them. Hermione smiled at the others and looped her hand around Remus’ elbow to drag him along. Not waiting to see if Eileen and Severus were following, she knew they would be. Eileen had been briefed. 

“Are we kidnapping Sirius and Regulus?” Remus asked quietly with a laugh,

“Nonsense, that would be illegal,” Hermione said, her eyes on Draco as he rounded a corner to an alleyway to portkey from. She slowed down a little for Eileen and Severus to catch up then.

“Okay,” Draco said, holding out a crowbar, Sirius and Regulus already touching it, “Hands-on, everyone, quickly,” 

Diana pulled Remus to the side, next to Sirius to gave his friend the widest smile. Diana made sure there was room enough for Eileen and Severus to touch the portkey, she put her hand on it last, and nodded to Draco that they were ready. They felt that tug and disappeared from view, seconds before Mrs Black rounded the corner looking furious.


	20. We're Safe

**Chapter 20 - We're Safe**

**1974**

The group landed in the foyer of Hawthorn House. Severus was reminded of the bank he had visited a few times with Tobias a few years ago. He had never been in a house like this. 

“What just happened?” Severus asked,

“That was brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed full of chaotic excitement,

“We’ve been kidnapped!” Regulus exclaimed in dread. 

“Nonsense,” A tall woman said from the other end of the room. 

Sirius stood in shock for a moment. The lady looked very similar to his own mother except for the mischievous glint in her blue eyes, and the shorter man with brown eyes and warm tawny skin next to her was not his father, but the gravity-defying hair he had and the matching impish grin from their son standing next to them and Sirius knew a moment later that this was James Potter and his parents, Euphemia and Fleamont. Sirius cowed in delight as he rushed at James and nearly bowled him over in his exuberant delight. 

“Mrs Potter, Mr Potter, a pleasure to meet you in person,” Hermione said, walking over to greet them both with a handshake, Draco followed behind her. 

“Nonsense, call me Flea,” Fleamont said with a laugh at his son getting mauled by his friend,

“Mia, if you please,” Euphemia said, “And the pleasure is all mine, any chance to get under Walburga’s skin. Besides, she seems to have a pair of fine sons, I wonder how that happened,”

“You know my mother?” Regulus asked shyly,

“Yes, dear, Walburga is one of my cousins, and niece, I think. Best not to think about it too closely. Now, let me have a look at you,” Mia said casually. Regulus stepped forward and spun in a circle. 

Severus side-eyed Remus to gauge his reaction to see if he knew what was going on. He looked as confused as Severus felt. Severus looked at his mother and she was almost smiling, a look Severus had rarely seen from his mother. 

“Mam, what’s going on? Why aren’t we at Spinners End?” He whispered to her, not wanting to attract attention. 

“I’ll tell you everything later, Severus. Don’t glower, I will tell you, I promise, we’ll just wait for a private moment,” Eileen replied quietly

“Remus,” Eileen said a little louder, startling Remus from his thoughts as he watched the Potters fuss over the Black children, “Why don’t you take your friends and show them the grounds, and introduce them to Mr Bryce, but make sure to mind the garden,”

“Err, yes, ma’am,” Remus replied, not really knowing how to address the lady who we could only assume was Snape’s mother. He pulled Severus by the elbow to collect Regulus, Sirius and James, who had begun rough-housing while the others were getting acquainted. 

Now that only the adults were present, Lucas introduced the Potter’s to Eileen Snape, their housekeeper and Severus’ mother. Euphemia apologised on behalf of her son for his behaviour in years past and that James’ knew better now. Eileen seemed surprised to learn this and had explained that she didn’t know anything about it, but Severus seemed a lot happier recently. 

The plan, as it were, was to expedite the unofficial adoption of Sirius Black by the Potters, but also include Regulus, so the poor boy wouldn’t be anywhere near the Death Eaters, saving him from his death in five years. Hoping they can even avoid the first war altogether. Albus can kill the man himself if he wanted, no need at all for child soldiers. The loophole was that as Euphemia is from the House of Black the ministry can be persuaded by old laws that they can become guardians to the boys. While the House of Black is noble and old, the Potter name is older, and richer thanks for Fleamonts potions inventions. 

**

Later in the evening, Eileen leads Severus to what she knew to be their quarters. 

“Now that’s settled and we’ve got a moment before dinner, I’ll tell you what’s happened,” Eileen started in her own no-nonsense way, similar to Professor Snape’s teaching style, “I’ve separated from Tobias and I will be getting divorced from him. I want to apologise for putting you through all of that for so long. But I didn’t have any other choice or options. Diana and Lucas came to the house and offered me a job here as a housekeeper and a place for us both to stay. And I must say that my salary is higher than Tobias’s. I can buy you new clothes and school supplies, and we don’t have to deal with him anymore,” 

Severus was stunned and for once his emotions played on his face. He didn’t know what to think. He had wanted to not have to deal with his father anymore, and his envy of Remus living with Otters had no place now. He would be living here too. And his mum would be safe as well. It was a dream come true. Something he didn’t think would very actually happen. Remus had shown them all around, including the massive library. Severus would be living in a place with a library that wasn’t school, and he had friends who understood him. When would the other shoe drop? Something so perfect couldn’t last. 

“How did my father react?”

“Not well, as you can imagine, but I had the Aurors come with me when I was moving out since I can’t use magic on a muggle, but they can and, I won’t lie to you, Severus, I thought he may kill me. But they tied him up and I took our things and left. Niahm found me a lawyer who also works with muggles and he will be dealing with Tobias from now on to make sure he signs the divorce papers,”

“Niahm? Lucius Malfoy’s mother?”

“Yes, darling Lucius had written to her. It seems she thought our family was too harsh in casting me out and wanted to help. I don’t think Abraxas knows, naturally, but he’s been busy lately,” 

“So, we live here now,” Severus said,

“Yes,”

“Did they tell you about Remus’?” Severus asked with a wince. He knew it wasn’t his place to say, but he wanted to make sure his mum was safe.

“They have. I have a new wand, so I can ward our rooms to make sure we’re safe,” 

“I’ll be fine, mam, I’ll probably be out all night making sure the idiot doesn’t hurt himself,” Severus said with a shrug, causing Eileen to turn red with concern, horror and shock, but before she could form a thought into a sentence and yell at him, Severus turned into a crow before the woman who looked like she might faint from shock. He turned back after Eileen could register what had happened.

“See? I’m an animagus, so as long as I’m a crow he can’t hurt me, besides, I’ll peck his eyes out if he tries,” Severus said with a laugh.

Eileen kissed Severus’ temple, trying to comprehend her child. 

“You’ve become an animagus. I’m so proud, but you understand the dangers? You could have partially transformed and died!” 

“I know, mum, but Remus needed us. We’re friends,”

“Idiot, genius boy! You’re so selfless at times. I am proud of you. We’ll have to take you to the Ministry to register your animagus status. Does anyone else know?”

“Just Sirius and James, they’re animagus too,” 

“They’ll have to register too. The penalty is Azkaban if you’re found out. We could probably wait until you’re seventeen, they don’t prosecute minors, just make sure no one finds out,”

“Mistress Prince,” a house-elf apparated into the room,

“Yes, Blitzy?”

“It’s time for dinner, Mistress Otters has asked that you and Mr Severus join them,”

“Wonderful, Thank you. We’ll be along shortly,”

“Prince?” Severus asked,

“I am getting divorced, Severus, I plan on changing my name. Would you like to?” She asked with a grin, knowing her son would jump at the chance to no longer be a Snape.

“Are you kidding? Is the ministry still open? Can we go now?”

“We’ll go first thing in the morning, dear,” Eileen said, smiling as her usually reserved son jumped up and took her hand to drag her to the dining room where they could relax and enjoy themselves without the threat of a tantrum from a full-grown man.


	21. Mysterious Trip

**Chapter 21 - Mysterious Trip**

**1974**

Once everyone had settled during the holidays, Flea and Mia had allowed James, Sirius and Regulus to stay with Remus and Severus for a few weeks before they were to return to Potter Manor. It was decided that Remus and Severus would go with them for another few weeks while Diana and Lucas went away for a mysterious trip. Of course, they had said it was a research trip and very boring and crossed over with their anniversary, but Remus and Severus weren’t convinced entirely. In actuality, they were gearing up to return to Hogwarts while it was empty to slay the Basilisk. The old Riddle Library was full of muggle books, but since acquiring the property nearly a year ago they had used some of their teachers’ salary to buy wizarding textbooks on a variety of subjects. Mostly, Lucas was able to charm Madam Pince into letting him have the old busted copies to textbooks that she was planning on getting the newer versions of. The pair were in the library most days reading, they had charmed the cover of their books so it wasn’t suspicious to be reading about magical creatures and how to destroy them. Draco was to continue with assisting Flitwick with the Charms coursework, while Hermione was taking over for Professor McGonagall with the excuse that she was going to be researching with an associate about how one’s animagus form is decided and what factors are taken into account. Hermione planned to eventually go over Minerva’s course work, but she was hardly nervous about it, Transfiguration was her best subject. Stabbing the Basilisk was out of the question, they would try the traditional way first, then if that didn’t work, they would try to blind it using magic and then stab it. Hermione would have to ask Frank Bryce if he knew anywhere close by they could acquire a rooster. 

Severus was very much enjoying his time at Hawthorn House. He spent time with his friends, even James wasn’t so much of a tosser any more. He saw his mother flourish with her job, which didn’t even feel much like a job. He even saw her blush and smile a few times when talking with the groundsman. The teens were able to explore the town of Little Hangleton. They went to see a few movies and enjoy the great teenage muggle pastime of fast food and loitering. Severus was the most familiar with hanging around muggles so they relied on him a lot for how to do things. Severus was able to practice his Received Pronunciation accent so he could fit in better. Remus didn’t care about his own accent either way. The pureblood boys, James and Sirius were having the best time running amok among the muggles and feeling very rebellious. Regulus was dragged along too, but he felt like he would still get in trouble for being out unsupervised in a muggle town. Since he was in Slytherin with Severus he was closer to him and tended to crowd around the older boy, which was a scary experience considering Severus was the one interacting with muggles the most. It was around this time that Sirius saw a few motorcyclists pass through town and he immediately decided that that was going to be his aesthetic. 

The house-elves of Hawthorn House, whom Eileen had employed, were ecstatic to have to make sure rooms were ready for all the boys in such short notice. However, they all had ended up sleeping in Remus’ room as they were all used to dormitories by now. James and Sirius, obviously were the masterminds behind this as they didn’t know the meaning of the words ‘personal boundaries’ which Remus had become used to, but since Sirius had insisted Severus and Reg both join in the sleepover arrangement since it wouldn’t be fair otherwise Severus felt very lucky that his dormmates weren’t as touchy-feely as these two miscreants he thought of as friends.

**

They were due to leave on the same day. Hermione hugged all the boys, and Draco shook their hands. Neither seeing Severus flush at the close contact with his favourite professor. They then told Remus and Severus they’d see them again soon and told the other boys they would see them at Hogwarts. The five boys used a portkey to transport themselves to Potter Manor. 

Draco and Hermione Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where Dumbledore met them. Naturally, he didn’t want a thousand-year-old Basilisk running around the sewers of the school and felt awful that he hadn’t known about it. Since learning the truth he had quietly made Hadrid’s expulsion redundant and was paying for remedial lessons so the half-giant could at least get his O.W.L’s. Draco had previously deposited the roosters to Hagrid for safe-keeping until they needed them. Dumbledore also handed off the Sword of Gryffindor to Hermione in case the roosters didn’t work. 

Armed with a sword and three Roosters with a silencing charm on them for now, Hermione leads Draco to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and she opens the secret passage using the same series of hissing that she had heard Ron use. Hermione cast a shield charm so that when they slid down the tunnel their clothes wouldn’t be covered in muck. 

“I can’t imagine Voldy sliding down the tunnel,” Draco said off-headedly

“I know what you mean, nor can I think of Slytherin taking the slide, unless it’s a snake thing? A set of steps surely would not have been a bad idea,”

“Well, It’s under the dungeons, so maybe it’s for ease of access?”

“Perhaps there’s another exit. Walking up a slide is not easy,”

“If we don’t die maybe we’ll find one,” Draco laughed, “Which way to the Basilisk?” 

They walked down the corridor and eventually came to a huge vault door with snakes adorning it. 

“Even I think he’s a bit heavy on the snake motif. Do you think he’s compensating for something?” Draco joked in a hushed whisper. 

“So, I open the door, then we un-silence the roosters, check them in, and cast _ Lumos _ to make them crow, which will kill it. Very easy. Just don’t look, OK? I can’t have you die, otherwise, I’ll be stuck here,”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, you have a big house, Remus to take care of, Eileen and Severus will be around, you just had the cat back home, didn’t you?”

“Draco, don’t be absurd, we can’t stay here,”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Open the door, I’ll do the chickens,” 

“Roosters,” Hermione snapped back in a huff,

With a smirk, Draco raised his wand and pointed it at the Roosters, waiting. Hermione did her best impersonation of Parseltongue once again and the door opened. Draco _ Finite _ ’d the silencing charm on the Roosters and one-by-one threw them into the chamber. Hermione cast _ Lumos _ and the roosters crowed. They waited for a few minutes, not hearing anything but the roosters. 

“Did it work?” Draco asked,

“Why are you asking me, Mr Unspeakable!” 

“This isn’t standard training, you know?” Draco conjured a mirror to use to check a crack through the doorway into the chamber. All he saw were the roosters. Draco cast _ Sonorus _ on the still crowing roosters, just in case the overgrown snake didn’t hear them. Apart from the uncomfortable loudness, nothing seemed to happen. Using the mirror to guide his path into the room it soon became clear that in one corner where there was a nest, a huge fifty-foot serpentine body lay unmoving. Pointing his wand at it, Draco cast a strong _ Stupefy _ at the creature. Nothing happened. Feeling emboldened, Draco moved closer, ignoring the quiet protests Hermione made from inside the door, where she now stood. 

Draco found the head of the Basilisk and determined it to be dead. There was blood still leaking from the now-empty eye-sockets, tiny ear holes, and from its mouth. He vanished the mirror and signalled for Hermione to come over. When she was on her way she cast a diagnostic charm and found that the rooster crows had killed it immediately while it slept, which caused an unexpected flood of relief for Hermione. 

“That was easy,” Draco said, a little perplexed, casting _ Quietus _ on the roosters. 

“I said it would be,”

“Yeah, but, now we just need the locket, right? Then we can go,” 

“We don’t know where it is, and with Regulus now with the Potters, he won’t be the one to take it to the cave, if Riddle still decides to use the cave,”

“Well, if we destroy all the Horcruxes we have, and kill Voldy, then when he comes back via the locket we won’t have to destroy that, just him again and that’ll be it,”

“Except we don’t know how long that will take and when he’ll come back. It took him fourteen years to return. I’ll not be stuck back here for fourteen years,” Hermione said,

“Ok, I’ll ask Lucius if he can help us. Let’s start defanging, then, shall we?”

“We can wait, you know, they didn’t appear to lose potency when they were sitting down here for five years. We could just come back later in the year once it’s decomposed a bit,” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Besides, these are some huge chompers, I don’t want to risk spearing myself by accident. So, do we imbue the sword with venom?”

“No, definitely not. Harry did it by accident, I don’t think it’s a good idea, what if someone gets a hold of it? They could do a lot of damage,”

“It’s a sword, it already could do damage,”

“I know, but if it’s imbued with Basilisk venom then just touching the blade could kill you by accident. What if an eleven-year-old summons the damn thing and they touch the blade? No. It stays as it is, and we come back during exams and harvest the teeth and hopefully, by then we have the locket then those holidays we destroy everything all at once,”

“Ok, yes, Healer Granger. Good plan. I’ll put a ward on the door so we’ll know if anyone comes down here in the meantime,”

“Thank you, Unspeakable Malfoy,”


	22. A Fun Shopping Trip

**Chapter 22 - A Fun Shopping Trip**

**1974**

Lucius had graduated from Hogwarts and seemed to be onboard to spy for Hawthorn and Otters. Lucius personally felt he owed them a huge debt for realising that Narcissa was the love of his life and that, despite being chosen for him, it worked out quite well. It just so happened that his love was a pureblood. Lucius knew blood status didn’t matter: Donna, his ex-girlfriend had proved that; Professor Otters had proved that. Seven hells, he worked at Hogwarts with enough muggle-borns and half-bloods to know that they might be even stronger magically than purebloods. Even his cousin Severus Snape - now Prince - was more magically gifted than he was, and Severus’s father was a no-good drunk muggle. Lucius was smart enough to recognise that the older generation of purebloods was scared of being overthrown and surpassed by people they couldn’t control. The old Knights of Walpurgis and the newly formed Death Eaters: what a joke. Pureblood children are kept on a tight leash and if they act in a way that is against their parents then they are punished by being denied their inheritance and stripped off the family tree to be left and forgotten. Lucius hated this, and he knew some other purebloods hated this too. Narcissa hated this because of what happened to her dear sister Andromeda, Niamh hated this because of what happened to her cousin, Eileen. He was sure a lot of others his age hated it but felt that they couldn’t change it. Lucius hoped that being a Malfoy he could inspire others to act better and lead a new generation of acceptance amongst the purebloods. It helped that all the Slytherin’s liked Professors Otters so much. 

Draco and Hermione took two weeks while Remus was at the Potters to relax without their glamours for a short while. They had taken to wearing the rings 24/7 after the Sirius Christmas Incident of 1973. Even though they ended up being holed up in a cabin in the middle of the Scottish Highlands, with the curtains all drawn closed and heavy wards up, it was nice to be in one's own skin again. They didn’t notice that there was some bleed-through effect from their glamorous. Draco’s hair wasn’t as platinum as it should be, and Hermione’s eyes didn’t revert fully back to their caramel colour. When they returned they had a pile of Daily Prophet’s to read through, the latest had a disturbing report on escalating terrorism by Death Eaters; the family home of the Minister for Magic had been set on fire. The minister of this time, Eugenia Jenkins, is a muggle-born. Fortunately, the whole family was on holiday at the time so no one was injured. But the appearance of the Dark Mark above the home left little doubt over who had caused the fire. It was then that Draco called upon Lucius to visit them at Hawthorn House under the guise of mentoring him further in potions, as well as arithmancy, which would be very helpful with Malfoy Enterprises. 

When Lucius arrived at Hawthorn House he was very ruffled. Draco hadn’t seen his father like this since he had failed at the Department of Mysteries, which, thankfully, will not happen since they interfered. 

“I take it you read the  _ Prophet _ from last night?” Lucius asked, trying very hard to seem unperturbed and failing. 

“Yes, are you alright? Were you sent out?” Hermione asked full of concern,

“I almost was, but mother had protested, claiming I had plans with Narcissa and it would cause offence with the Blacks if I backed out with little notice. Mr Riddle - he goes by a different name now, I won’t say it - it’s ridiculous - needs the Blacks on his side, so he allowed it. Father and the Blacks are basically responsible for financially backing him, so there isn’t much he can do about it. He respects my father too much to right out decline. I’ll have to go next time,”

“Do you have the mark?” Hermione asked she found herself quite fond of teenaged Lucius, he was a much better person than the adult from their original timeline.

“No, he hasn’t finished developing it yet. How do you know about that?”

“Nevermind that. Perhaps we can help you with that,” Draco offered, “Maybe not in the way you hope, but… We have reason to believe that Riddle has Slytherin’s locket, which he stole from Hepzibah Smith when he killed her in nineteen-fifty-seven. Don’t ask how we know. We’re not sure where he’s keeping it at this stage,”

Lucius looked reluctant. 

“Why - How..? I don’t even..”

“Lucius, trust us. We can’t explain ourselves even if we wanted to. It’s classified,” Draco explained. 

Lucius knew enough about The Ministry to understand that that meant Lucas Hawthorn and Diana Otters were Unspeakables. Suddenly, a lot of things made sense. 

“Are you even engaged?” he asked boldly,

“This isn’t about that,” Hermione said, “Have you seen a gold locket with a bejewelled ‘S’ on it?” 

Lucius sighed, recounting his interactions with his ex-professors and how much they had helped him and seemed to actually care about him and all they’ve done for Severus. It became clear that whoever they were, they were just trying to help and certainly were not sided with the Dark Lord. 

“He recently gave such a piece of jewellery to Bellatrix, Narcissa’s sister. It was a wedding present. As is the custom, it was an arranged marriage, but it seems Rodolphus has more regard for his wife than his wife does for him. Such a personal gift shows something a little more intimate is happening between the two. Frankly, it isn’t out of the norm for pureblood marriages either,”

"Bella has it," Draco dead-panned,

"If we were able to get you a copy, could you swap it for us? We might be able to provide you with a distraction,” Hermione asked, thinking of engineering a decoy detonator or Peruvian darkness powder to help, or a version of them that won’t infringe on Weasley Wizard Wheezes in the future. 

“Narcissa’s mother will be hosting the formal announcement of our betrothal before Narcissa returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year. I know you declined the invitation for the previous Christmas, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be terribly suspicious if the Heads of Slytherins were in attendance. The Dark Lord will most likely be there, too. So, you ought to be careful. I’ll have a word to Narcissa about the insisting you both receive an invitation. She’s rather amazing,” Lucius added, with a slight blush thinking about his betrothed.

“We appreciate this, Lucius. I promise one day we will be able to explain ourselves. However, If you haven’t already, I think it would be worth your while to learn Occlumency,” Draco offered, “Diana, do you know Occlumency?”

“I could do with a refresher, it’s been a while,”

“Lucius?”

“Yes, I know some, but I’m not very skilled at it,”

“Good, let’s get started. While the boys are still at the Potter’s we’ll train in the Library, once they return we’ll work in my office. Come over whenever you can spare the time, I know Abraxas will be keeping you busy, but if you can send an owl beforehand so we can prepare that would be helpful,”

They worked for three hours on Occlumency before Lucius had to leave. Not having to start from scratch meant they could go straight on to using Legillimency to test the shields. Hermione and Draco took turns in testing Lucius. Draco tested Hermione when Lucius needed a break. Lucius really wasn’t as bad at it as he had said. He just needed practice in keeping his shields up for a long period of time.

When Remus and Severus returned at the end of the week, Lucius had been around the practice a few more times and was improving greatly. He must have been practising, which Draco felt proud of. Severus and Remus were telling Diana, Lucas and Eileen about the Potters’ manor, which was bigger than Hawthorn House and Severus said out loud that James being an arrogant ponce made much more sense now that he had met his parents and seen the place he grew up in. They told the adults about the Abaxans they owned, the flying and two-on-two Qudditch they played, swimming in the lake. Eileen had to hold back tears at how happy her usually sullen son was and the difference between this summer and last summer was staggering. 

Sensing Eileen becoming overwhelmed, Diana sent the boys off to unpack their things so Blitzy can get started on washing, then get ready for a trip to town to buy new clothes since they had both grown an inch since the end of the term. 

After the boys had run off, Diana linked her hand in Eileen’s elbow, “Teenaged boys really grow like weeds, don’t they? Would you like a cup of tea?”

“He’s just so… I’ve never seen my son smile so much, not since he was a toddler,” Eileen sniffed away some tears,

“It’s alright, Eileen, you did your best,” Hermione said, guiding the woman toward the couch in the sitting room nearby. 

“I wonder,” Draco said, looking pensive, “how many other women just need someone reach out to them to get them out of a terrible situation,” 

They were all quiet for a while, sipping the tea Blitzy bought them. 

“Excuse me, I need to send a letter to Niahm,” Eileen said quietly, before leaving the room. 

Soon enough Remus reappeared and, with a grin, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but Severus ran up and tackled Remus from behind, causing Remus to laugh instead. 

“You two appear to be in good spirits,” Draco said, trying to keep from laughing himself,

“Oh, yeah, I was just going to tell you that Sev-” Remus started

“Remus wanted to visit his mum,” Severus shoved Remus and spoke over the top of him, his face red. Remus was laughing.

“When would you like to go, Remus?” Diana asked, setting her tea aside, and letting this behaviour slide. 

“I think later in the week if that’s ok?” Remus said, dropping whatever secret of Severus’ he was going to share. The secret was that Remus had discovered Severus’ crush on Diana, and would never actually tell her, or Lucas, but wanted to tease Severus for it. 

“That’s fine, I’ll drop you off. Now, have a fun shopping trip and don’t be a bother. I have some class plans to go over, Filius wanted me to change a few things for the lower levels,” 

Eileen returned shortly and the four left for town. They were stopped by Frank who asked if he could walk with them while he went off to do some grocery shopping. Hermione walked with Severus and Remus, while Frank and Eileen trailed behind. 

When they were in the middle of shopping and Remus was distracted, Hermione walked up near Severus.

“How is your glasses prescription? Do you need a new pair?” Hermione asked him quietly while looking at T-shirts next to Severus.

“I think they’re fine,” Severus answered curtly.

“Does your mum know you wear them?” 

“No, I don’t want to tell her, she’ll feel guilty for not knowing sooner,” 

“How about you ask her to take you to get your eyes tested? We can pretend that it’s a new thing,”

Severus nodded in response. Hermione pulled out a t-shirt with the Pink Floyd  _ Dark Side of the Moon  _ record art on it and smiled mischievously and handed it to Severus.

“You should get this one,” she said to him, “I’ll buy you the record, I think you’ll like it. I’ll get Remus a David Bowie record, he might like it; that way no one can say I give you preferential treatment,” Hermione winked at Severus before she walked out of the store to the music store across the street. She would also buy a radio so they could listen to the muggle radio, and well as a Queen album for Sirius and a T-Rex album for James.

“But.. haven’t you always?” Severus muttered to himself, putting the t-shirt amongst the items he was going to purchase.


	23. A Good Party

**Chapter 23 - A Good Party**

Severus did speak to Eileen about maybe needing glasses. Severus had made sure to have hidden his old pair in his school trunk before they ventured off together to town. It turned out Severus did need a new prescription and he chose similar frames to the ones he had. On the walk back to Hawthorn House he asked his mother if there was a spell to hide the glasses so people wouldn’t know. Eileen responded she wasn’t sure if any spell existed, but she’s been out of touch with the magical world for some time, he should ask his professors. 

When Severus went to find Diana, she was wearing a halter sundress and a wide brim hat while gardening. He was walking up behind her when she removed the hat to fan her face. Her hair was tied in twin plaits, leaving him a view of her upper back. The realisation that he had ever seen her back hit him like a truck and he stood transfixed for a moment. He noticed an odd pattern of dots near her left shoulder, so he walked closer and noticed it was a tattoo of the Virgo constellation. 

“Is that Virgo on your back?” Severus asked

“Oh!, Severus, you gave me a fright! What? Virgo?” Diana asked, turned her head so she could see it. Her eyes widened a little, “Well, yes, that’s my Virgo tattoo. Good job recognising it!” she laughed to try and cover up her shock of Hermione’s tattoo showing through the glamour. She put her hat back on her head and stood, just about finished with the work she was doing. 

“When is your birthday, anyway? You know mine, it’s not very fair,” Severus said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest looking like a gangly version of his adult self. 

Hermione took a moment to consider but didn’t see the harm in telling him her actual birthday.

“September nineteenth,” 

“How old are you?” 

“Mmm, twenty-four, I should think,”

“You don’t know?”

“One can never be too sure when there’s magic involved,” she gave him a small smile as if to apologise, “Maybe one day I’ll get to explain it to you,”

“I would appreciate it,” Severus replied, not convinced she would actually ever explain anything. Feeling rather annoyed all of a sudden, Severus forgot his original intention for coming over and decided to blurt out: “When are you getting married, anyway? Isn’t it unfair on Hawthorn for you to keep putting it off?”

Heroine’s eyebrows drew together, her smile forgotten. So, the sharp-tongued potion master she knew was still in there somewhere; it was a bit of a relief, in a strange way.

“That’s hardly your business, is it, Severus?” She answered calmly, “and who says it’s me putting it off, and not  _ Professor _ Hawthorn? Didn’t I tell you about his curse? He can’t get married before twenty-seven, else he’ll have no heirs,” Hermione sighed, changing the topic, “You live here, you can call us by our first names during summer if you want to. Don’t think I didn’t notice you not calling my name this whole time. Let’s get inside and have some iced cordial,”

Severus stormed off in the opposite direction in embarrassment, ignoring the offer for a cold drink. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to lash out and he didn’t know why he felt embarrassed. And she had a tattoo. The only people Severus knew of who had tattoos were some of the rougher-looking miners his dad works with, the bikers his mam had warned him of at the pub but also the couple next door they both had numbers tattooed on their arms, but they were really nice. Severus kicked the wall and turned to take a walk in town. Somewhere between the garden and the gate Remus had joined him silently, seeming to realise Severus was having a bit of a sulk. 

***

It was the night of Lucius and Narcissa’s engagement party. Trying to keep their activities from the intelligent and curious teenagers had been a feat, but they had successfully re-created a version of the Decoy Detonator and Peruvian Darkness Powder, without Remus or Severus finding out. They were ready. They both wore portkeys to take them back to the Hogwarts gate, where they could apparate from there to get anyone off their trail, before returning to Hawthorn House. The detonators had been combined with the darkness powder to create some confusion. They had hoped there would be a chance to get Bella alone and not use the decoys at all, maybe confound or obliviate Bella for a moment to swap necklaces. 

During one of the Occlumency lessons, Lucius had a say in what robes Diana and Lucas wore to the event. Noone wanted Diana to stand out. Both she and Lucas were wearing understated plain robes, fitting for professors with limited budgets. Lucius even suggested their teaching robes would be suitable. Narcissa had insisted on a more casual event. Lucius would meet them there.

Draco vowed not to leave Hermione’s side. If they needed drinks, food, toilet breaks, they would go together or wait nearby. Always in the eye-line of where the other is. They would keep tabs on Lucius, Bellatrix and Tom Riddle. If Lucius managed to get Bella away from Tom, and into a private space they could act. 

They arrived at Malfoy Manor where Niamh was hosting along with Narcissa’s mother, Druella. Much like when they attended the Christmas party the public areas were decorated superbly. The patio and gardens were also decorated for guests to mingle around on. They were greeted, as is the custom, by the groom’s parents, then the bride’s parents, then the couple themselves. 

Abraxas greeted them as his frosty self, Niamh was quiet and gracious beside him. Cygnus and Druella were much the same. Narcissa, it seemed, and inherited that intelligent spark in her eyes from her mother. Lucius’ and Narcissa greeted the professors warmly, Narcissa giving them both a wink, Lucius with a sincere smile. It seemed they were both happy to be together. 

It was decided not to act right away. They had to wait anyway due to Lucius needing to do traditional stuff like greet every guest, and mingle, talk to certain people, especially since Abraxas seemed to be in a terrible mood and would not let Lucius leave his side. 

Hermione and Draco hovered nearby, they went to the buffet table, drinks table, danced a little bit, never letting Lucius out of their sights, but not openly staring at him either. They witnessed a few times that Lucius tried to excuse himself, but Abraxas would glare, murmur a few things and on the most recent attempt he grabbed Lucius’ wrist to force him to stay put. Narcissa, however, was free to flit about, mingling with her family, Lucius family, and friends, thanking them for coming. The only time Lucius was able to get away from Abraxas was when the man was giving a speech, but everyone, including Bellatrix, who had Rodolphus on one side, and Tom on the other, it was impossible to corner the witch. The couple were called to dance, which they did. In hushed tones Lucius apologised to Narcissa for not being able to escort her properly. Narcissa understood, and that it wasn’t his fault in the least. 

Other couples soon joined, including Abraxas and Niamh, Cygnus and Druella, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Abraxas seemed to be driving Niamh in the dance, rather than leading. Now that the formal first dance with her legal husband was taken care of, Bellatrix was now partnered with Tom. 

Most of the night Hermione and Draco were stuck talking to people whose children they taught and were most keen to get a report from the professors about how their child was faring at Hogwarts. Which was fine, and kind of expected, but a little distracting since they were trying to carry out a mission. Even after the dances, Abraxas kept Lucius close. It looked like he was making sure his son mingled with Malfoy Enterprises investors and the most influential people on the board. Lucius was looking miserable when his father wasn’t glaring at him. 

At least Tom didn’t try to talk to Diana, since she was never left alone. The pair had their Occlumency shields up for the entire party just in case Tom caught their eye and he dove in to see their secrets. He didn’t.

Bellatrix wasn’t even wearing Slytherin’s locket, and she ended up leaving early with Rodulphus and Rabastan. Hermione tried very hard not to let her frustration show when the trio had left. Soon after they bid Narcissa congratulations and farewell, then went to say goodbye to Lucius. 

A good party; but a disappointing heist. 

A few days later Lucius had been able to escape his father, he had brought Niamh along, who had inquired about Eileen. His excuse was a shopping trip. Eileen had taken Niamh out for a stroll to show off Hawthorn House, and to introduce the charming muggle gardener. Lucius was in the study with Diana and Lucas.

“He found out about the Charms apprenticeship,” Lucius explained with a groan, “‘No son of mine, the  _ Malfoy Heir, _ is getting a pathetic apprenticeship! You’ll work at the family business and take it over,’ Blah, blah, he gave me a real earful. My mother, Merlin bless her, tried to step in a stand up for me, but he’s such a narrow-minded fool,” 

“Are you ok?” Hermione asked,

“You can stay here for a while, Niamh, too, if you need. We have the room,” 

Lucius shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine, nothing we aren’t used to. Besides, he’s been busy the last few days with some fiasco, so we’ve barely seen him,” 

_ *tap*tap* _

A regal-looking eagle owl tapped on the study window. 

“Tiberius?” Lucius wondered aloud, automatically walking to the window to fetch the letter strapped to the owl’s leg. 

Upon reading the note Lucius staggered back, but Draco caught him before he fell. 

“My father is dead,”


	24. Unintended Consequence

**Chapter 24 - Unintended Consequence**

“Dead? What do you mean?” Draco asked, taking the note from Lucius’ hand. The young man was in shock. “It’s from Nott. It says Abraxas was admitted to St Mungo’s this morning with a suspected case of Dragon Pox, and he died shortly after due to his “advanced age”,” Draco grimaced.

“That’s not right,” Hermione interjected, “Dragon Pox takes more time than that to incubate, at least a week before a person shows any symptoms,”

“I must tell my mother,” Lucius said, standing up, Draco gently sat him down again with a hand on his shoulder,

“I know this is difficult for you, Lucius, but did you or Niamh have any contact with your father? In the same room, sharing the same space,”

“Were you at least one-point-five meters from him in the last week?”

Lucius shook his head, “I’ve been avoiding him,”

“Your mother?” Draco questioned,

Lucius hesitated, “They have separate bedrooms, but I don’t know if he’s been with her. I know he’s been busy, she mentioned it”

“Is there a chance it wasn’t Dragon Pox?” Draco asked Hermione, looking back to Lucius when he raised his head,

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked,

“Would… would  _ He _ have any reason to…  _ get rid of _ Abraxas?” Hermione asked gently,

“I don’t know,” 

“Do you know if he was working with dragons at all?” Draco asked,

“I don’t see how he would be,”

“Let’s go see your mother,” Hermione said, taking Lucius’ elbow to guide him out. 

They found Niamh quickly, she was enjoying a cup of tea with Eileen and Frank in a gazebo near the topiaries Frank had been working on. The three were laughing and looked very relaxed. It was a shame to darken the mood with such terrible news.

“Lucius, dear, are you alright?” Niamh asked, striding towards her son upon seeing his stricken visage. 

He seemed to collect himself then. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture, eyes turning a little steely. 

“Mother, I have just received this note from Theodoros Nott. He says that father was admitted to St Mungo’s this morning for a suspected case of Dragon Pox, and has since died,” 

Niamh visibly shut down and, like her son, put on a brave face in front of people, especially the muggle, Frank. 

“I see,” Niamh responded, calmly.

“Lady Malfoy,” Hermione started quietly, “Do you think it was Dragon Pox?” 

“Call me, Niamh, as I’ve said before, Diana, dear. Mr Bryce, it was wonderful to make your acquaintance, but I’m afraid I must speak privately with my son and his friends,” 

She didn’t wait for a response from Eileen or Frank when she led the trio back into the house and straight to their study. 

“Dobby,” She called, much to Hermione and Draco collective astonishment. Dobby popped into existence before his mistress,

“Mistress Niamh calls,” Dobby said, bowing, 

“Dobby, dear, could you tell me what has happened to Abraxas,”

“Oh, wells, Mistress, I -”

“Dobby, I’ve been your mistress since before I married Mr Malfoy, therefore my orders override his, so you’ve no fear of disobeying his orders. Mr Malfoy’s orders mean nothing to you, besides, he’s dead, so what’s he going to do about it?”

“Yes, Missy Niamh,” Dobby said, with a smile, “Mr Riddle came by yesterday to meet with Master Malfoy, about a book he put in Master Malfoy’s care. To put it in the Gringott’s. Master Malfoy asked Dobby to collect it for him from the study, so Dobby did. Then Master Malfoy and Mr Riddle took Dobby to the Gringott’s to deposit it in Missy Bellatrix’s vault with a golden cup. Before theys could get to the vault Master Malfoy got too close to the dragon and the dragon sneezed on Master Malfoy. Mr Riddle told Dobby to leave Master Malfoy, but he’s not being my master, so I took Master Malfoy to the St Mungo’s, and Dobby tolds him that, too. Dobby was watching when Mr Nott visited Master Malfoy and Mr Nott said that Mr Riddle gave orders and Mr Nott gave Master Malfoy a potion that made the Dragon Pox worse until Master Malfoy died. Dobby couldn’t help Master Malfoy at all!” 

“I see,” Niamh said, “It’s not your fault at all, Dobby. Thank you,” 

“Why would he put the diary in the vault?” Hermione asked Draco quietly

“Unless he stopped trusting Abraxas?” Draco whispered in return,

“Is anyone at Malfoy Manor now?” Niamh asked,

“No, Mistress,”

“Thank you, Dobby. Make sure Mr Riddle and none of Abraxas’ friends enter the manor. Lucius, when you return home we’ll start the ceremony for you to be recognised by the Manor as its master. Diana, Lucas, you trusted me with Eileen and Severus’ future, and I trust you with this. I know you don’t have any connection to Tom Riddle, and I know Diana, you are a muggle-born. I won’t tell them about you. You both have been good for my son, thank you. I must return to the manor, at least until Lucius takes the mantle the wards will be weakened. I have no intention to let Tom back into our house, but I’ll follow your lead, my son. I’ll see you when you return. Once everything has settled down, please visit the manor for some tea,” and with that Niamh left. 

It was clear that she wasn’t overly fond of her husband, and that she wasn’t a blood-supremacist. There was hope that she would be an asset to the cause. They told Lucius that if Niamh would like to join them against Tom, then he should fill her in on what he knows. Lucius left soon after that. The Knights of Walpurgis and the Death Eaters were not permitted on Malfoy Manor grounds due to Niamh needing a customary grieving period for her husband. 

“I wonder if Niamh was supposed to die today, too,” Draco asked Hermione quietly after Lucius left.

“Unintended consequence of you coming back here; you saved your Grandmother, too,” Hermione smiled at her friend. 

“I didn’t know Dobby was her elf, either. That must have been why he was so disobedient towards Malfoy’s, he was originally a Prince elf,”

“If Snape changed his name do you think Dobby would’ve found him and insisted on being his elf?”  Hermione giggled at the thought, causing Draco to join in.

“That Snape was a right bastard, and with that happy elf, what a pair!” Draco laughed.

There was a knock on the office door.

“Enter” Hermione and Draco chorused at the door with a smile,

“Ms Prince said she and Frank will be going out to buy groceries, so Sev and I were wondering if we could do some flying,” 

“Marvellous idea!” Draco said, standing up from his seat, “Come on, Di, we can play two-on-two quidditch,”

“Luc,” Hermione cautioned, “You know I’m not a fan of flying,”

“But look at Remus’ face! You wouldn’t want to disappoint him and Severus, now, would you?” Draco winked and nodded at Remus, who smiled in return,

“Please, Diana! We won’t even be far off the ground, you can let Sev do all the work, he won’t even mind!”

“What won’t I mind? Severus asked as he walked into the conversation,

“Playing with Diana team on two-on-two quidditch,”

Severus’ eyes lit up in excitement, “I haven’t seen you fly! It’ll be fun!”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Oh, alright then. I can’t say no, not when you’re all looking at me like that. Sheesh, we need more ladies here so I’m not too out-numbered,” She let herself be led outside by Remus who was pulling her by the hand the whole way, which wasn’t missed by Severus.

“We decided to have a party on the Thirty-First,” Draco said during the walk, “I hope you boys don’t mind, but we invited the Potters over and their three boys,” Draco smirked at the thought of Sirius and Regulus being referred to as Potters, “Also, Lily Evans is able to join us, any other requests?” 

“Nah, I think that’ll do it,” Remus said,

“What’s the party for?” Severus asked

“It’s for Diana’s brother,” Draco said thoughtfully, 

“Is he coming too?” Remus asked, “I’d like to meet him,” 

“No, he’s… it’s for his memory,” Hermione said, trying not to tear up in front of the teens. 

“What was his name?” Severus asked,

“Harrison,” Hermione hesitated. Harrison was close enough that if she slipped up it could be explained, “It would be his birthday, and he wouldn’t want me to be sad, so Lucas suggested a party and get nice and sloshed and remember all the silly things he did,” 

The game was short, as Frank and Eileen would only be gone for two hours. Unsurprisingly, Remus and Draco won due to Severus being the only active player on their team. Hermione hovered only three feet off the ground and when she did get the Quaffle, she was flying so slowly that it took no effort for either werewolf to take the ball from her. 


	25. What A Legend!

**Chapter 25 -What A Legend!** ****

**July Thirty-First, 1974**

In the afternoon everyone had arrived. Diana collected Lily from her parent’s house, as the teen was given permission to sleep over the night. Hermione showed Lily to her room for the night and gave strict instructions not to yet Sirius talk her into sleeping in a dogpile with the boys, no matter how much he begged. She was right next to Euphemia and Charlus’ rooms and they had learned that Sirius very much only listened to Euphemia due to his great respect for the woman. If she told him to leave Lily alone for the night, then he would, but on;y if they caught him asking her in the first place, otherwise he might conveniently forget.

Lily was very excited to meet Eileen, and see the new house Severus was living in. Severus and Lily had been writing to each other throughout the holidays, and since James learned of this, he began sending letters to Lily too, none she replied to until James said he was looking forward to seeing her at the professor’s party, and she replied with ‘ _ I hope you break your leg and can’t go,’ _ to which James told Sirius  _ ‘Yeah, she digs me, _ ’. 

With more people on hand, they were able to play some three-on-three quidditch while Diana and Fleamont distracted Frank. James, Sirius and Regulus against Remus, Lily and Severus. Lily wasn’t too bad at the game, much more useful than Hermione was. Although, that was until James got distracted and kept chatting Lily up and making her laugh. Sirius was on Remus like a dog with a bone, and he ended up jumping on Remus broom in an effort to distract Remus. Which worked for obvious reasons, and Remus tried to land safely with Sirius face to face with Remus; sitting backwards on the other boys’ broom. It ended up being Severus versus Regulus, which neither took any entertainment out of and called the game off, not that the others were listening. Euphemia, Eileen and Lucas were laughing from the sidelines. 

As a point of excitement and entertainment for the pureblood, it was decided that dinner would be a muggle-style barbeque outside on the patio led by Diana and Lily who instructed Fleamont and Lucas in how to cook on the grill, and the other boys were also watching. James insisted on cooking, too. 

Hermione started off drinking wine. After dinner was served she moved on to beer. She hoped alcohol would keep her spirits up and not think too much on her best friend and pseudo-brother. The hope was that having friends over would be a distraction, but seeing James and Lily interact only made her sad. 

“Professor,” James said, startling Hermione out of her reverie, “Remus said we’re celebrating your brother, Harrison. Do you have any stories for us?”

“I was just thinking about his first kiss,” Hermione said, thoughtfully,

“This girl he liked, she was crying because her boyfriend had recently... dumped her…” she hesitated over the lie, eyeing Draco meaningfully, “And he really liked her and had tried to ask her out a few times, but she declined because the guy who was her boyfriend asked first. So, it was after an evening class and was crying in an alcove and he wanted to cheer her up. She ended up kissing him, which he wasn’t expecting. Later when our friend asked him how it was he said it was ‘wet’,” Hermione laughed, Draco snorted. “A complete disaster, I think,” she smiled.

“How old was he then?” Mia asked with a grin,

“Fifteen. He was kind of an idiot,” 

“I remember once when a snarky professor we had called on him for something and he responded with ‘Yes’ and the professor said “Yes,  _ sir’ _ and Harry said: “No, need to call me sir, professor”! My mind was blown!” Draco laughed. Hermione followed,

“What a legend!” Sirius said with a shout of laughter,

“What? What?” James questions, “He’s my hero! That’s’ the best thing I’ve ever heard! I’ll never say something so amazing,”

“You’ve got that right,” Lily said,

“Evans, you love me. You know you love me! Who else would wish me bodily harm?” James schmoozed with the girl. 

“His first quidditch game he caught the snitch accidentally with his mouth,” Hermione laughed, tearing up a little bit,

“Truly, that was marvellous to watch, I thought he was going to choke, as in mess up, but he ended up choking and winning the game,” Draco said, patting Hermione on the back,

There was a round of laughter from the image produced. 

The night progressed and the teenagers ended up splitting off from the adults. The adults stayed outside on the pergola, while the teenagers went inside. 

“Do you like living here?” Lily asked Remus and Severus,

“Yeah,” Remus said,

“Much better than the alternative,” Severus said, with a shrug,

“And you like living with the Potters?”

“Fuck, yes! Are you kidding me? Mum and dad are so much better than Walburga and Father,” Sirius said,

“They’re nice, and don’t expect too much from us. But I do wish I could go home and get some things I left in my old bedroom,” Regulus said. 

“I know what you mean, Reggie, I had stash of-”

“La-la-la! Nope! Stop talking Sirius Black, I don’t need to hear whatever it is you are about to say!” Lily yelled, covering her ears,

Lucas then entered the lounge room the teenagers were sprawled in, carrying a drunk and giggling Diana, piggyback style. 

“Onwards, steed!” she snort-laughed, throwing her chest forward to point towards their bedroom.

“Whoa, watch it, or I’ll drop you,” he said, jostling her a little bit to get her to sit back in his centre of gravity. 

“I’ll bet you’d love that, eh, ferret?” Hermione slurred, ruffling Draco’s hair, 

“Not a bit, you’d hex me if you woke up with bruises. Say goodnight to our students, Diana,” Draco said a bit louder,

“Goodnight wee babbies! Don’t… Let me down so I can say goodnight!” Hermione struggled off of Draco. She stumbled over to the couches and gestured for Remus to stand as he was closest, “Don’t make me bend, I’ll vomit,” she laughed.

“Goodnight, Moony,” She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. While in the hug she gestured for Sirius, seated next to stand.

“Padfoot, darlin’, goodnight, thank you for coming,” She kissed his cheek and hugged him too. Sensing a pattern, the others stood two.

“Goodnight, Otters, who knew you couldn’t handle your drink, eh?” Sirius joked, 

“Don’t hold it against me during the term. What happens on summer holidays stays on summer holidays.. Usually. Goodnight, Prongs,” she kissed and hugged James in turn, “Just don’t impregnate anyone and we’ll be good. I’m too young to be a grandmother,”

James blushed furiously, and Diana ruffled his hair with a chuckle. Draco stood by, hoping she wouldn’t do anything stupid while drunk. He hadn’t had anything to drink for a while and was quite sober, he hadn’t witnessed Hermione dunk before and was curious, but perhaps this wasn’t the best time to find out in hindsight. 

“Lovely Lils, come here! Now, if Sirius does make you join the dogpile, make sure you’re cuddling Remus. Don’t feel bad for hexing James if he’s too much,” 

Then she moved onto Regulus. Severus was watching intensely during the love-fest, his palms sweating a little waiting for his turn.“Goodnight, Reg, You’re such a sweet boy. Thank you!” 

“Goodnight, Professor,” Regulus responded, awkwardly patting her on the back once. 

Hermione then turned to see Severus was the last in the line-up. She tried to hold in her emotions, thinking about how he died not to very long ago in the distant future. He was now taller than her and starting to get that awkward gangliness boys get when they suddenly grow taller. 

She hugged him tightly and whispered “You’ll be happier this time, I swear,” and she gave him, too, a kiss on the cheek. But he didn’t have time to ask her what she meant because Lucas swooped in and collect her.

“Alright, you said goodnight, now let’s get you stairs. Thank again for coming, guys. Now immediately forget anything she said, except for the hexing and no impregnating thing, she was spot on there. Potters, your parents said you can stay the night, by the way., if Diana didn’t make that obvious,” 

They watched as the couple went upstairs, Lucas with his arm around her waist supporting Diana. 

“You know, they don’t really seem like a partially married couple,” Remus said to no one in particular,

“Yeah,” James added, “more like a couple of mates,”

“Not even mates,” Sirius added,

“I’m fairly certain they don’t even share a bed,” Remus noted. 

Severus felt vindicated that his friends noticed what he did without so much as him even bringing it up. 

“Feels like a sham,” he murmured, but no one heard him over Lilys shrill scream of “Ew, don’t talk about them in bed!” while blushing. 

“She knew our nicknames,” Remus whispered to Severus.

“Later,” he replied.

Later, before Sirius did, in fact, invite Lily to the dogpile sleeping arrangements (“You’re family now, Petal”), the Marauders gathered to share thoughts.

“So, gentlemen, any new ideas for our goals for our fourth year treading the illustrious halls of Hogwarts?’ James started in his most pompous voice. 

“It would be much easier to cause mischief if we knew where Filthy Filchy was skulking around,”

“We noted that last meeting, Pads,” Remus sighed, “What about a map of the school that shows where everyone is?”

“Brilliant, Moony, as per usual,” Sirius grinned,

“How would it work?” James asked,

“A charm, I imagine,” Severus spoke up,

“Very Clever, Talons,” Sirius nodded, “But how would it work? I don’t want to be added new names every year when firsties arrive,” 

“You might not have too if we make the charm right,” James said, “Arithmancy and Charms, I think, Transfiguration on the map, too, maybe?” 

“Making up spells, this is going to be fun,” Sirius laughed, rubbing his hands together. 

“Diana mentioned to me something about making spells, she might have a few books I could borrow,” Severus said,

“It ain’t half obvious with you, eh, Talons?” Sirius joked,

“Shove off. Prongs is worse,” Sirius said,

“Speaking of, shall I fetch our lovely Petal to join us? She’s family now, right? I’ll grab Reggie, too,”

“You’re really going to ask her to join our group sleep? Come on, Pads, be serious,”

“I’m always Sirius,” he winked before he shut the door behind him. 

“He’s daft, he’s actually daft,” Remus muttered to himself, “This is going to be a disaster,”

It wasn’t. Mattresses laid all over the floor, blankets and pillows everywhere. James was quiet for once. No funny business occurred until Sirius said something stupid and Lily hit him in the head with her pillow, causing a raucous pillow fight to happen. The House-elves were on standby for any funny business and didn’t need to step in. 

Hermione’s hangover the next day was just as bad as the one she had the night after the war was over. Draco made sure Blippi had an egg and bacon with cheese roll ready to go with a tall orange glass. He even managed to hold off laughing at her plight until she had finished breakfast. When the teenagers came down for breakfast, smelling bacon from a wing away, Hermione blushed and paled at the same time.

“I’m so sorry if I was weird, I never drink, I don’t remember much after dinner, but Lucas said I was ridiculous,” 

“Oh, Otters, you were the most ridiculous, and I can’t wait until you drink again my love,” Sirius said, kissing her cheek. 


	26. Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter 26 - Yellow Brick Road**

**1974**

The rest of the summer holidays went quick. The Marauders, including Lily and Regulus, met up again for the Diagon Alley school supply trip. The teenagers had a good time as did the parental guardians. They even had time to shop in Muggle London. Sirius squealed in delight almost as loud as Lily did. Even though it was summer, Sirius managed to find a leather jacket and insisted on buying it for himself.

“It’s too hot to wear leather,” Lily said,

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll wear this jacket forever; she’s the love of my life,” Sirius said as he pulled the jacket on and posed. 

“Yeah, alright,  _ Fonzie _ , are you going to get a motorcycle, too?” Lily jeered,

Sirius’s eye lit up, “Mum, I’m going to get a motorcycle,” 

“You’re only fourteen, love, you won’t be allowed to drive it until your seventeen,” Mia called back, 

“That means, I can own it sooner, right, Prongs?” Sirius asked,

“That’s what I heard,” James shrugged. 

“You’ll have to learn some dressmaking charms so you can alter it as you grow,” Diana offered with a sly smile, knowing Sirius would only grow another five inches until he reached his full height of five feet and ten inches, the shortest of the group, however, he did have the biggest personality. 

No one had quite as much of a profound experience shopping as Sirius had, expect perhaps Remus who thought Sirius did look quite fit in his new leather jacket. 

**

Hermione and Draco were called into Dumbledore’s office before the start of the new term under the guise of checking over learning rubrics.

“So,” the older man asked, cheerfully, “How’s your progress. I’ve waited for you to update me on your own merit, but, alas, you have not. It appears Tom and his little gang are becoming serious. They targeted the Minister, you know,” 

“Yes, we know,” Hermione started,

“Forgive us, sir, we’ve been waiting for the right time. We need to collect just one more Horcrux then we can destroy the lot before He even knows what we’re doing. We’ve destroyed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. We know that he venom in the fangs will be potent for some time. Lucius Malfoy is spying for us and hopes to be able to swap the remaining Horcrux with a decoy soon,” 

Hermione gaped at Draco for a time, astonished at how straight-forward he was with the headmaster, just like the first time they met him in this time. Hermione, personally, wouldn’t trust the man as far as she could throw him after all he put her through after his death. A little bit more information would have been nice. 

“And what of the Riddle House you insisted I help pay for?” 

“We’ve renamed it Hawthorn House. I am sure Tom doesn’t know it’s been bought, the few times we’ve been in his presence he has not mentioned it. We’ve hired Eileen Prince as the housekeeper, Severus Snape is living with her in the house. We’ve also been made guardians of Remus Lupin, he also lives in the house, since he doesn’t get along well with his father. Sirius and Regulus Black have been living with the Potter’s this summer and Euphemia has no intention of letting Walburga get her hands on them, especially not since we told her about what she did to Sirius last Christmas,”

“I see, and when did you last see dear Mr Riddle?” Dumbledore asked,

“At Lucius and Narcissa’s engagement,” Draco replied,

“Where is the final Horcrux?” Albus asked plainly,

“Bellatrix Lestrange has it. Riddle gave it to her as a wedding gift. It’s Slytherins Locket. Lucius had a fake copy of the locket and is hoping to retrieve it. Once we have it, we will destroy the Horcruxes and then Riddle will be able to be taken out. We think it may be in her Gringott’s vault, near the dragon where Abraxas caught Dragon Pox, or, she could still have the locket with her. We know that in our timeline, in 1979 Tom had the Black’s house-elf, Kreacher, assist him with placing the locket in a cave with poison and Inferi, and that Regulus Black stole the locket, but he died soon after. However, since Regulus is now with the Potter’s he is unlikely to meet his end so soon,”

Dumbledore steepled his fingers together in thought, clearly displeased at this news.

“We hope that if Lucus can’t steal the locket, that he would be asked to use a House-elf to get the locket in the cave. However, we hope to avoid waiting for so long for our mission to be finished,” Draco continued. 

“Perhaps I could accelerate things,” Dumbledore mused, 

“Sir?” Hermione asked,

“Not to worry, just have Mr Malfoy ready. If you know what poison is used perhaps you could prepare the cure?” He asked Hermione. 

“Yes, sir. Could you give Lucius access to our Floo so we can get updates from him?” 

Dumbledore nodded his head and dismissed the pair.

***

Hermione was a little surprised to see Severus Prince darkening her doorway on a Thursday when he usually spent this time in the library with his friends. 

“Good evening, Severus,” she smiled at him, “Not that this isn’t a lovely surprise, but you haven’t used my office for study during the week for a while. What can I help you with?”

Severus hesitated a moment, then a hand shot out from behind the door jamb and shoved him a little, causing him to scowl.

“Yeah, alright. Kindly sod off, Moony,” Severus grumbled, stepping through the door and using his foot to kick it closed while keeping his back facing away from her, hands behind his back, “Could you ward it? I don’t trust those bastards not to listen in,” he said to her.

“Sure,” Hermione laughed a little, warding the door so his friends wouldn’t listen in, “what’s all this about, Sev?” she asked with concern.

He sighed heavily, feeling foolish. He brought his hands out of behind his back, showing a large square wrapped in green wrapping paper. He held it out to her. 

“Happy birthday, Diana,” he said, blushing deeply, “The paper is transfigured parchment, so you can reuse it if you like,” 

Hermione smiled excitedly as she took the gift from him, “Thank you! You didn’t have to get me anything, you know,”

Severus didn’t say anything in response, just stared waiting to see her reaction to the gift. She unwrapped it carefully to not damage the paper so she could indeed reuse the parchment. Eventually, she unveiled a brand new copy of Elton Johns record ‘Goodbye Yellow Brick Road’. She sat stunned for a little bit, her unblinking eyes drawing tears to moisten them. 

“Sev-” she started, but Severus spoke over her in a rush

“It’s from mum and me. You said you liked Elton John and I noticed you hadn’t bought this record yet,”

She smiled softly at the boy and gently ran her fingers over the cover. Truly, it was her favourite album and reminded her of her mother. And today, of all days, she missed her mother the most. She placed the record on her desk and stood.

“Severus, that’s so thoughtful of you, thank you, words cannot describe how much a love this gift. Thank you,” She put her arms around his neck, he was a little taller again, getting close to his full height. She had to get on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. She smiled brightly at his as she released him, “Will you be staying to study while I play this, or will your marauders have plans for any pranks?”

“I cannot confirm, nor deny, any pranks that may or may not be in the works,” Severus answered finally after a moment,

“Good, and I do hope I don’t get caught in any crossfire, accidental or not,” 

“Perhaps… skip patrolling near the fifth-floor corridor near Ravenclaw tower,” Severus admitted, “Um, I best be off… I think it’s supposed to snow tonight,” he smirked at her and she removed the ward from the door. 

She didn’t close it as he retreated and heard Sirius’s voice float down the corridor: “So, did she like it? What happened?”


	27. Once Again, Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally hit 50K words! Does this mean I won NaNoWriMo 2019??

**Chapter 27 - Once Again, Thanks**

**1974**

The boys had indeed snowed in the corridor leading to Ravenclaw tower, and throughout the term, they also flooded Slytherin dorms and spiked everyone drinks in the Great Hall leaving everyone with fluorescent coloured hair, which ended up glowing in the dark. Severus claimed innocence at the prank on the Slytherins, but he came out dry, which seemed suspicious. 

The Christmas holidays were soon upon them and it was decided that the Marauders would spend the holidays with the Potters. Remus also wanted to see his mother on the twenty-sixth, and Severus would be seeing Eileen that day, too. 

Sirius was the most excited. He couldn’t sit still and he was bouncing around throughout breakfast and the train ride. He only calmed down after Remus started playing with his hair. 

“This is going to be the best Christmas I’ve had since… ever!” Sirius claimed excitedly,

“I’m really looking forward to not hearing our mother shout at you,” Regulus mused,

“Old Wally can shove it,” Sirius laughed, “At least I won’t almost die by being left outside all night this time,”

Sirius did have the best Christmas ever. James thought it was funny to release mistletoe around the house. This was before Lily had to cancel coming to visit them, much to James’ disappointment. Severus was cornered under the mistletoe a few times. The first time, it was Remus who found him and kissed him even though Severus protested against it, and furiously brushed his teeth afterwards (“Don’t be such a baby, it doesn’t mean anything,” Remus rolled his eyes at his friend). The second time, he was caught by Mia, who laughed good-naturedly and pecked his lips. The third, it was James who found him.

“I’d rather die, Potter, don’t fucking come near me! Did you charm them to only get me, or what?” 

“I’ll get mum,” James sighed dramatically, “I wish Lily was here, damn” he muttered to himself as he left Severus fuming the hallway.

Severus wasn’t the only one getting caught out. Remus seemed to get caught under the mistletoe, too, but, it always seemed to be Sirius who found him, much to Sirius’ delight. Somehow it didn’t not mean anything like Remus had insisted to Severus that first time. 

They kissed again at midnight on New Years after the mistletoe had shrivelled off and died on Boxing Day. 

**

**1975**

For once in his life, Severus received gifts for his birthday from his friends. A potions book from Lily, a leather jacket from Sirius, a woollen scarf and chocolates from Remus, and an I.O.U from James, a free ticket to use his Invisibility cloak for twelve hours whenever he wished.

“Gee, thanks, you’re so generous, Prongs” Severus rolled his eyes,

“Think creatively,” James shrugged, “You could follow Diana around, I don’t know,”

“Sounds illegal,” Severus drawled,

“Well, then, don’t tell me what you do with it if it is illegal, no witnesses, mate!” 

“Please tell me you don’t do that to Lily,”

“I don’t! I’m not that much of a creep! Lily would kill me,”

“But I am a creep? Once again, thanks,” Severus replied dryly with a roll of his eyes his friend. 

**

Slytherin’s Locket proved difficult to get to. Lucius had visited Diana and Lucas at Hogwarts a few times since the new year and reported that he had not seen Bella wear it at all, so it must be in the Lestrange Vault. Neither Hermione nor Draco could fault Lucius’ hesitance at being down in the vaults, especially since the dragon his father caught Dragon Pox from was still down there. Niamh had made a to-do with the Bank making sure they did something with the dragon that killed her husband. It was what was expected from the widow, so she acted accordingly. Gringott’s had flown in some dragonologists from Romania who treated the dragon. Mrs Malfoy was given one million galleons as compensation, money she didn’t need or particularly want, so she donated it to St Mungo’s to research a cure for Dragon Pox. The media was in a frenzy over the whole thing.

Lucius still hadn’t taken the Dark Mark. He still pretended to pledge support for Lord Voldemort but insisted that he couldn’t take it due to needing to roll his sleeves up with his charms work. Not every Death Eater had the tattoo, after all, and he did still supply Tom with large amounts of money to buy himself out of the mark. Narcissa was relieved, frankly, because she found the idea of it childish, not that she would say, of course. 

Minerva had tasked James with looking after the first year Gryffindors, thinking some responsibility would do him good. Since he was paired with Lily it held him off from forming his own pranking militia. Lily helped him focus and found he actually rather liked helping the lost little kiddies instead of being a hindrance. He even helped them when Lily wasn’t there, which was rather shocking. Although, he still pranked the school often, and he still fought with Lily just as often, but she was getting less heated in her arguments. 

Whatever plan Dumbledore had alluded to at the start of the term hadn’t yet provided the time travellers with any obvious signs that Tom is accelerating his plan for the cave. However, one evening in April a house-elf delivered a note to the pair from the headmaster.

_ DO & LH, _

_ I must insist you continue with your plan for the remains in the basement this weekend. Our friend will surely act. Make sure LM is prepared. _

_ \- AWBPD _

“So, he wants us to neutralise the Horcruxes this weekend?” Hermione asked, barely containing her outrage.

“Yes, it would seem so. I’ll owl Lucius,” Draco said, starting to leave when Hermione grabbed his elbow.

“You’re just going to do as he says?”

“It’s imperative,” Draco said

“But what about our plans? I thought we were waiting until we had them all?”

“If this gives us the chance to get the final Horcrux then it’ll be worth it. He’s been away from them for so long anyway, between max thirty years for some, minimum eighteen, he is very unlikely to feel it when we destroy them. And, I do still have orders and that includes being truthful about our plans with Dumbledore, and if he gives us an order or plan to follow to bring down Tom, then we do it. Of course, I didn’t want him to interfere too much, which is why I left him out of the loop or as long as possible, but now he’s in the loop, so… I’ll go and owl my father,” 

“I keep forgetting that you’re an Unspeakable, and here I am, essentially kidnapped and you still haven’t told me everything about your mission, and we’re almost three years in!” Hermione huffed,

“You’re only a few boring details and you are in charge of making sure my godfather has a happier life, and you’ve done an outstanding job of it. I’ve been working on my father which has been surprisingly easy. I wonder just how much Tom manipulated him after his parent’s death, perhaps his first plea of the  _ Imperius _ curse has some truthfulness to it,”

“We will have to collect the ones we have back at the house,” Hermione mused,

“I’ll do it tomorrow morning during my break,”

“Use a portkey, I’m not sure how the Horcruxes react with Apparition, and it would be a shame if you splinched when we’re getting close,”


	28. Fucking Horcruxes

**Chapter 28 - Fucking Horcruxes**

**1975**

Armed with two Horcruxes each, Hermione and Draco trudged down into the Chamber of Secrets once again, this time with slightly more confidence, and no chickens. The only trepidation Hermione felt was for what might happen next. Killing a Horcrux was not something she wanted to do again. Draco was unwavering in his confidence with this plan and whatever his mission was actually about. Hermione almost threatened to withhold Wolfsbane from him just to get answered, but she didn’t want to put anyone in danger and she knew Draco would call her bluff. A midnight trip into the chamber seemed like the best course of action, at least if anything were to happen then the students were all in their dormitories, well, most of the students. 

The three marauders were squished under James’ cloak and attempting to draft a map of Hogwarts. They hadn’t thought this through at all. Remus was attempting to write on Sirius’ back, while James handled the  _ Lumos. _ Severus was designated lookout in crow form; hopping along the floor, or flying ahead a little and swooping back down near his friends. 

It was Talon that saw his professors turn the corner into the haunted bathroom. He caw’d to get his friends attention and pecked the ground twice in the direction of the professors, caw’d again, and took flight, hoping his friends would take the hint and follow. Talon landed just outside the bathroom and walked in, hoping not to be seen. But all he saw was the sink slide away to reveal a secret passage.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Talon heard Diana complain,

“Look on the bright side, we’ll be able to go back sooner rather than later. Allons-y!” Lucas said disappearing down the slide.

“Ok,” Diana said, hyping herself up, slapping her cheeks a little, “You can do this, these four, then another one and it’s over and you can go home and everything will be fine. It won’t be like last time! Three, two one!” and she took the slide down, too. Upon her exit, the sink slid back into view. 

“What’s wrong, Talon?” James asked.

Talon walked up to the sink and transformed back into Severus.

“Diana and Lucas just took a fecking slide down a secret fecking door!” He gestured at the sink,

“Tres intrigue!” Sirius sang, stepping up to examine the sink. 

“Did you hear how they opened it?” Remus asked,

“No, but Diana wasn’t very keen on it,” Severus scowled, “But once they were finished with whatever it was, then they could go home,” 

“Very mysterious,” James replied, “You ok?” 

“Do not treat me as one of your firsties, I’m fine! Let’s just figure out this passage,”

“It looks normal,” Sirius said, 

“It has this snake emblem here, the others don’t,” Remus mused,

“A snake?” James asked, “That’s different,”

“Hmm,” Severus hummed,

“Do you think… Well, it’s preposterous,” Sirius started,

“Can you even spell ‘preposterous’?” Severus asked with a smirk,

“Shut up, It’s just that there’s a myth about Slytherin having a secret room somewhere,” Sirius mused,

“The Chamber of Secrets?” Severus and Remus asked; Severus in a dry sarcastic tone, Remus a little more interested in the topic. 

“That’s just a rumour to scare the firsties, it doesn’t exist, besides, this is the first floor, he would’ve put it in the dungeons, right?” James said, “Right?” he asked again, not so sure,

“It looked like a slide, so it would probably go down to the lowest levels,” Severus murmured, his brain whirling in thought.

**

“I still think the slide is stupid,” Hermione grumbled when she reached the bottom. 

“Ridiculous as it may be, it’s much faster than stairs,” Draco said, helping her stand, “I’m excited to see what happens when we try to destroy them,”

“Trust me, it’s horrific, and they’re all a little different,” 

“I read your accounts, you know, but I would like to see it in person and study my memories later. Reports just don’t cut it,” 

“It isn’t something you forget,” Hermione shivered, “Fucking Horcruxes,” 

“Diary first, I think, it is the oldest, then, ring, diadem, and finally, cup. Do you want to take it in turns?” Draco asked, sounding far too upbeat than should be appropriate.

“Diary and cup, I guess,”

“Ok, so, we’ll place the others under a stasis in case they react, but, according to research, the shouldn’t react much since they haven’t had contact with a person to feed off of, the little parasites,”

“It won’t be like last time, you’re right,” Hermione said with a sigh,

“Of course I’m right! Cheer up, Granger!” 

“Every day stuck here with you solidifies my belief that you are a sociopath,”

“Nonsense! I care very deeply, why else would I be here?”

“So, keep them in the bag while we destroy one or take them out?”

“Take them out, stasis, then put them back. I think stasis and a pocket dimension would be enough of a safeguard, don’t you?” 

“Sure, but I’m not going to wear it, just in case.” Hermione put her bag on the floor, near the centre of the room, “Go and grab some fangs, wolf-boy, they should be loose enough now,”

Draco collected the Basilisk fangs while Hermione charmed the Horcruxes and placed the others in the bag, and left the diary on the floor, adding an  _ Immobulus _ on top of the stasis, just in case. Draco handed her a fang, stood opposite her a little way, and nodded for her to remove the spells and destroy the diary.

She did it. Hearing from Harry that the diary spurted ink all over him she closed her eyes and stabbed the middle of the front cover. Opening her eyes a little, she saw a slight ooze of ink, as if she had tipped over a half-full inkpot. She opened the diary and stabbed a few more times just to make sure it was gone. 

“That was anti-climatic,” Draco said with a frown, “Should’ve got you to write a few lines to the creep,”

“Not worth it, trust me,” 

“Now, the ring,” Draco said, going toward the bag, while Hermione shrunk the ink splattered remains of the diary and place them in a box, and vanished the inky mess it had left.

“Don’t even think about wearing it!” Hermione cautioned, trying to  _ Scourgify _ the ink from her hands. 

Draco removed the box containing the ring from the bag and placed it on the ground where the diary was. He levitated the ring box out of the ring and used the tip of his wand to open the ring box. 

“In the gem?” Draco asked,

“It’s unclear, the gem is actually a Deathly Hallows, and the sword didn’t seem to affect the stone’s ability, so, maybe stab the stone and the metal a few times?” 

Which is what Draco did. A puff of glittering dust burst from the ring when Draco stabbed it. Still hesitant to touch the ring, Draco levitated it back into the ring box and the box it was stored in. and shrunk them and put it next to the diary. Hermione meanwhile retrieved the cup from her bag. She had to be careful not to touch this one too unless the  _ gemino _ charm was in place, and she did not want to live through that again. 

When Hermione stabbed the cup, the metal got superheated and glowed white, melting where the fang pierced it. Hermione had to move her hand out of the way lest the metal melt her own skin. She stabbed it carefully on both faces where the badgers are, once in the bottom and on both handles.

“It really is such a shame to destroy these historic items,” Hermione sighed,

“It’s a shame some megalomaniac thought it was such a great idea to ruin such important items,” Draco responded with a roll of his eyes as he fished out the diadem. Hermione took to melted cup and placed it with the others, which now resembled a trash pile.

Draco proceeded with caution with the diadem. When he stabbed it, it let out a high-pitched metallic screech, like metal grinding on metal, causing both the wince. Hermione covered her ears. The diadem was once shiny and freshly polished-looking, but once Draco had finished with it, the gems were cracked and the metal was black with tarnish.

“That takes care of that,” Draco said, cleaning up the diadem remains. A sniff to his right caused him to glance at his partner in this. Hermione had tears welling up in her eyes that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Draco said, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders,

“It’s,” she hiccoughed, “It’s almost over,” 

“I know, I know,” Draco cooed, rubbing her back, “We’re almost there. Hopefully, it’s not another three years before we can go home,”

Then a yell, a birds crow, laughs and a series of thuds were heard outside the chamber.

“You absolute  _ dunderheads!”  _ Severus’s voice was heard yelling,

Draco and Hermione ran from the room to see what had happened.

“I might’ve cracked a rib,” Sirius wheezed from his position under Remus and James, “Get off,”

“What on Earth?” Hermione gasped, as Draco ran up to pulled James and Remus to standing. Hermione rushed to Sirius, and instead of helping him up, she cast a diagnostic spell.

“Tsk,” she clicked her tongue in irritation, “You’re fine, no fractures, you just got a little squashed,” 

“How did you get down here?” Draco asked doing his best Professor Snape impression, only Remus looked slightly ashamed.

“Well,” James started, looking at Severus. 

“I was pushed, obviously,” Severus sneered at Sirius.

“I tripped, and these two bellends laded on me,” Sirius laughed, 

“Professor Hawthorn meant what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?” 

“Oh, you know, Di, just taking a stroll,” Sirius said which a smirk, being his most charming self.

“You know, I had to get some potions homework off of Severus, he borrowed my notes, you see,” James said

“Stretching my legs, they were cramping,” Remus murmured,

Severus remained quiet, knowing the excuses his idiot Gryffindor friends were giving sounded like utter bullshit. Lucas and Diana raised eyebrows in his erection waiting for an answer, but he refused, just stared them down, clenching his jaw and hoping they wouldn’t tell his mum.

“Well, detention, I guess,” Hermione said, looking towards Draco. 

“Every night for a month?” Draco nodded,

“A month?” Remus squeaked,

“Definitely no quidditch,” Hermione said,

“No quidditch!?” James and Sirius yelled, aghast,

“Letter to their parents,” Draco stated,

“Dear Mr Hawthorn, your son was found walking in what was a lock ard with his miscreant friends,” Hermione said, her face cracking with a grin.

“Come on, you lot, Let’s get you out of here,” Draco said, ushering the teenagers ahead of them. 

“You’re not really going to tell my mum, are you?” Severus asked,

“No Quidditch??” James and Sirius lamented again,

“You guys know the rules, don’t get caught,” Draco replied. Hermione whacked his arm,

“Don’t be out of bed after curfew,” she insisted, “But yes, you’ll need to be punished… unless,” Hermione thought to herself,

“Unless?” Remus asked,

“Unless you tell us the truth about why you are out of bed, and how you got in here,” she reasoned,

The boys were still hesitant.

“And I’ll let you drink next time we have a party during the summer holidays,” Draco said with confidence, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well, as you know, we’re the marauders, a joyous band of pranksters. We were roaming our second home, also known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in order to make a map of the layout. You see, our dear selves had a marvellous idea to make a magical map that shows the castle and ground, as well as the persons residing within. A rather ingenious invention, I might add. We’ll be very creative with charms and, I daresay, create new ones so it stays up-to-date with new students every year. We should be given an Outstanding grade, I should think,” Sirius pontificated.

“Ok,” Draco butted in, “and how did you find this place?”

“Ah, well, you see, young Severus here was our lookout and he was so concerned for his favourite professor’s well-being that he insisted, simply insisted, we followed you to make sure you were safe. Imagine our surprise when we found the entrance to Slytherins’ Chamber of Secrets! Well, an intriguing puzzle like this couldn’t be just left alone, oh no! So, my rather intelligent friends and I figured out how to open the hidden sink door and slide. I may have accidentally shoved dear young Severus down the slide, but in doing so lost balance and grabbed James and Moony, so promptly fell on me, as it were,” 

Hermione sighed, “Thank you for your honestly, Mr Black, I suppose a deal is a deal,” 

“Sirius, please, Diana. We’ve seen you drunk, you can’t possibly try to keep up a professional standard in private,” Sirius cheekily grinned,

“I can still give you a detention for cheek,  _ Sirius _ ,” Hermione said, “Lucas, I’ll take these guys back to the dorms, can you clean up in there?” Hermione handed him her bag.

Draco nodded and returned to the chamber to collect the destroyed objects for study in the future. Hermione guided the boys to the exit. 

“Oh, kinky, are you two having sex in there?” Sirius asked, not knowing when to quit.

“Don’t be disgusting,” Remus said.

Severus flushed at the thought.

“Twenty points from Gryffindor for lude comments,” Hermione bit out,

“Thanks, Padfoot,” James muttered, 

“What? Aren’t you curious? What else would an engaged couple do in a secret room?” 

“If you must know, and I certainly shouldn’t be telling you this, but Dumbledore sent us down there to get rid of a Basilisk,” 

The boys gasped in shock and horror.

“We would appreciate it if you didn’t inform the other students about this, for obvious reasons,” 

Hermione walked them all up to the Gryffindor dorms first, and she gave the portrait instructions not to let those three out after curfew again for the rest of the week. 

Severus was mostly quiet on the walk down the Slytherin dorms. Hermione was silently ruminating again that it was good for Severus to have friends this time around and that they weren’t targeting him with vicious pranks. When a thought hit her.

“You didn’t tell me you became an animagus,” She said quietly, 

Severus cleared his throat, “What do you mean?”

“I heard a crow after Sirius pushed you down the slide. Did he startle you and you transformed so you didn’t fall?” 

“Yes,” Severus said, between his clenched jaw, ears pinking a little.

“So what do you transform into?” Hermione asked,

“A crow,”

“Would you show me?”

“No, only when you tell me why you aren’t sure about your age,” 

“Oh,” Hermione gave him a sad smile, “I guess I’ll have to make sure to tell you the story, in that case, one day.”


	29. Code Green

**Chapter 29 - Code Green**

The Marauders kept their word and didn’t tell anyone about the Chamber of Secrets or the basilisk. They had decided to keep it out of their map, too. James did have the idea that they could use it as a sort of clubhouse, but Sirius was too offended by the corpses of small dead animals and the general musk of the room and tended to steer clear of it. Not to mention when they returned to access the door, Moaning Myrtle had made herself known and with her creepy attempts at flirting made even Remus uncomfortable.

Severus couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Diana’s sad smile when he refused to show her his animagus form. It was like she knew that she would never get to see it if those were his terms. He couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. It made him feel guilty and selfish. 

Soon enough the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts came to a close. Walburga and Orion Black did not try to meet them at the station to take them to their ancestral home. Euphemia and Fleamont now had full custody of the boys. It seems the head of the Black household, Arcturus Black III, had intervened in some nasty plot of Walburga’s and told his daughter-in-law to stand down, and that it was her own fault for driving them away. He chewed out his son, Orion, as well, for letting the abuse happen. Arcturus forbade Walburga from blasting the children off of the family tapestry and formally stated in his will that Sirius was to be his successor when he became of age. Arcturus had sent Sirius and Regulus a letter at the start of the summer holidays explaining what had happened and they were welcome to visit him and their uncle Alphard whenever they wished. Regulus was excited to see his Grandfather, but Sirus would have to think about it.

Late evening in early July a black and white cat Patronus came running through the wall to Lucas, where he happened to be reading with Hermione, Remus and Severus in the Library. 

“Lucas, I need you and Diana at the Manor, immediately! Lucius said it’s a code green, whatever that means,” Niamh’s voice said through the apparition, which dissipated after the message was replayed.

“Shit,” Draco cursed before he and Diana sprang from their chairs and hurried out of the room. Severus and Remus shared a look, then ran after the pair. 

“What’s happening?” Remus called after them, following them to their bedroom suite. 

“I can’t tell you,” Lucas said, rummaging through a drawer, collecting pieces and putting others back. 

“What’s Code Green?” Severus asked,

“Maybe I’ll explain one day,” Hermione said, collecting her extendable bag and checking the items within. 

“You keep  _ saying _ that!” Severus shouted,

Hermione stopped to look at him, while Draco went into the bathroom to collect some potions.

“I know,” Hermione said softly, squeezing Severus’ shoulder, she glanced over at Remus, “I promise, one day I will tell you, both of you, what’s going on, and why we’re here. Regardless if Lucas agrees with me or not. When we get back, I’ll make a Wand Oath to tell you, if that makes you feel better. But right now, I can’t. And we have to go. But we’ll be back later tonight or tomorrow. Come here,” She motioned for Remus to come closer.

Hermione wrapped her armed around their necks in a hug. 

“I promise, ok?” she said again and kissed both their cheeks before letting them go.

“Ready?” Draco called as he returned with a variety of potions levitating behind him. Hermione opened her bag for him to deposit his items into it. 

“Is that everything?” Hermione asked,

“Can you think of anything else?” Draco asked; Hermione shook her head in response, “ok, let’s go,”

Draco took her hand and lead her to the active floo in the drawing-room. The boys followed and Hermione locked and warded the bedroom when they left it.

“Severus, tell your mum we’ve gone out, hopefully, be back tomorrow morning at the latest,” 

**

They floo’d into the Malfoy’s library like they had discussed previously with 

Lucius. Lucius was waiting for them to arrive.

“What’s happened?” Draco asked,

“Riddle came and ordered that I lend him Dobby for the evening. He told me to tell Dobby to obey his orders. He wouldn’t tell me where they were going. He said it was a show of my faith in him and that if I did it then I wouldn’t need a dark mark. I alerted you as soon as he left. I wasn’t sure how long you would take or how long he would be so I had my mother contact you while I gathered the replicated necklace. I told Dobby to return when Tom was done with him,”

“Oh, poor Dobby,” Hermione gasped,

“He asked for Dobby by name?” Draco asked,

“Yes, I think it’s because Dobby took my father to St Mungo’s before he had a chance to kill him off,”

“But why would he kill Abraxas?”

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me and I won’t ask. He’s been getting violent with anyone who asks questions, and I don’t want to be  _ crucio’d _ ,”

“That’s fair. Where would they return to?” Hermione asked,

“The receiving room, near the foyer. The library is in the family wing, so he’s unlikely to be here, so you can wait here until he returns. I’m going to go wait for him in the receiving room, I’ll send my Patronus when they arrive,” 

Lucius left them in the library. Neither able to relax while they waited, Draco decided to show Hermione the library and browse some books together. Both being bibliophiles it helped a great deal to calm their nerves. 

Sometime later a stoat Patronus scurried into the room and with Lucius’s voice said: “Dobby is back; he needs help!”

The pair rushed to the receiving room in another wing of the house. When they arrived they found Niamh cradling Dobby as he shook and sobbed in her arms. Lucius was kneeling next to his mother his arms around her shoulders.

Draco summoned a glass and water and gave it to the house-elf.

“It’s water, Dobby you must drink this. Trust me, it’s safe,” 

The elf drank. Hermione did a medical diagnostic charm on the elf.

“The Emerald Potion makes the drinker feel their greatest guilt, along with intense stomach pain and thirst. Dobby will be ok, here, take these as well,” Hermione said, giving the elf a pain reliever and calming draught, “What kills you in the cave isn’t the potion,”

“I’m so sorry, mother,” Lucius said,

“He will recover, right?” Niamh asked Hermione

“Yes, I’m positive he will make a full recovery,” 

“How do you feel now, Dobby?” Draco asked, conjuring a handkerchief to wipe the elf’s sweaty forehead.

“Dobby drank like the Dark Lord asked… and as Dobby drank he saw horrible things… Dobby’s insides burned and Dobby cried. The Dark Lord only laughed. The Dark Lord made Dobby drink all of the potion and then he put a locket into the basin. Then the basin began to fill with more potion. Dobby was so thirsty! There was water in the cave. The Dark Lord left Dobby there and Dobby came back to Master Lucius,”

“Are you starting to feel better?” Hermione asked,

“Yes, lovely Miss Otters. Thank you,”

“Dobby, go and rest. Whatever you need to make a full recovery,” Niamh said. 

Dobby stood shakily and disapparated to his quarters. Niamh and Lucius straightened and looked over to the professors.

“What do we do now?” Lucius asked.


	30. Magical Oaths

**Chapter 30 - Magical Oaths**

“What do we do now?” Lucius asked,

“Now, Diana and I go to the cave once Dobby has recovered and we replace the locket with a fake,” Lucas explained,

“I’m coming with you,” Lucius stated,

“Lucius, we can’t ask you to do that,” Diana said,

“No. You aren’t asking. I am coming with you. You asked me to help, and I will help. I need to,” 

“Who will drink the potion?” Niamh asked,

“I will,” Draco said, nodding at Hermione. They had already decided that Draco should drink it; it might be easier for him to recover with his lycanthropy. 

“You’ll need my help,” Lucius insisted, “No offence, Professor, but you won’t be able to physically restrain him and force him to continue to drink,” 

“Lucius,” Hermione started,

“You’ll need my elf to get there, and I won’t allow it unless you take Lucius,” Niamh said, placing her hand on Lucius’ shoulder. She was proud of her son. Niamh knew nothing good would come from blood supremacy, and had tried to talk Abraxas out of helping Riddle, but the stubborn fool did the exact opposite just to spite her. 

Hermione looked at Draco for his reaction. This is his family after all, and he should have to final say. 

“Fine,” Draco ground out eventually after a moment, “But there will be rules and you’ll have to make a wand oath and we never speak of this again,”

“Once Dobby is ready to take the three of us, please let us know. Here, take this, in case Dobby needs another pain potion. As long as he keeps his fluids up and rests he should be fine,”

**

Severus was pacing, hands gripping his hair. Remus was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, his leg bouncing frantically. 

“Do you think they’re coming back?” Remus asked quietly,

Severus stopped his pacing and gave Remus a double-take.

“What do you mean? Of course, she’s coming back, she promised! How could you even suggest-”

“Sev, chill out, I just meant -”

“Don’t,” Severus warned, knuckles white on his wand.

Remus stared at his friend. He knew, they all knew, Severus liked Professor Otters more than he probably should. Remus had an inkling that the professors wouldn’t stay around forever. They came out of nowhere and the pessimist in him had a feeling the other shoe would drop and they would leave and Severus would be devastated. He wasn’t looking forward to picking up the pieces. It was clear that even getting Severus used to the idea wasn’t going to work. 

“Just go to bed, or whatever,” Severus spat out,

“No, I’ll stay,” Remus sighed, “Come on, let’s play some chess,”

“What?” Severus asked incredulously,

“We need a distraction, if I manage to actually beat you, I get to shave your head,”

“What if I win?” Severus asked, intrigued,

“You usually win, you have bragging rights by default. However, this time, if you win all of the games, you can shave my head,”

“I want to dye your hair green,” Severus said with a smirk,

Remus sighed, “Fine if you must,” 

The boys played round after round of chess. Remus got close to winning a few times. Eventually, around two in the morning, the floo flashed green and Diana and Lucas emerged from the hearth. Fortunately for Severus’s hair, they had just finished a game, which was unfortunate for Remus’s curly tawny locks. Severus clamoured out of his chair awkwardly with his long limbs to meet the professors before they could step on the rug in front of the fireplace.

“You’re back!” He stated, in an excited high pitched toned, with a slight crack. He sounded like he was twelve again, not like the serious fifteen-year-old he was now.

“What are you still doing up? Go to bed,” Lucas said, rubbing his left wrist, “Whatever, I’m going to bed,” Lucas walked out, feeling the weight of his mission hanging around his neck.

Hermione sighed.

“Did you have a fight?” Remus asked,

“No, it’s not anything like that,” Hermione explained, sitting on the nearby couch, rubbing her temples.

“Is Lucius ok?” Severus asked, sitting on her right, Remus sat on the left.

“Lucius and Niamh are perfectly healthy, Severus,” Hermione answered.

“Then why -?” Severus started,

“I can’t tell you yet, and don’t scowl at me! I will tell you, just, not yet,” Hermione huffed, her tone exhausted. 

Severus bristled. Sensing Severus was about to yell something stupid, Remus intervened.

“You promised,” He said quietly, placing a hand on her arm. 

“I did,” Hermione sighed again, taking her wand out, “Wands out, spit-spot,” 

Remus took his wand out of his trouser pocket, Severus took his wand out from his sleeve, both pointed the tips in front of Hermione, who placed her wand on top. 

“I solemnly swear on my wand that I will tell Remus Lupin and Severus Prince the truth about my time here; I vow to tell them in the future when everything has been settled. By the use of my wand, I swear,”

As she spoke warmth ran up their arms and tendrils of lights encircled their hands and wrists. They watched the light fade and the warmth recede in silence. 

“Satisfied?” she asked, rubbing her wrist, which now had a faint ring enclosing her wrist.

“What is that?” Remus asked

“If I renege on my oath I will lose my hand, thus, not be able to use my wand. This is why you should take these things seriously and not make magical oaths just for the hell of it,” 

“If you said that in the first place your word would have been enough!” Remus said, startled, 

“No, it’s fine. Severus wouldn’t have believed me otherwise. Besides,” she smiled sadly trailing off. 

Remus glared at Severus. They all knew she was right. Severus was a little stunned, not expecting her to actually take the oath in the first place. He knew of the consequence, of course. He had read it in one of her books after all. 

“Come on, it’s late. Off to bed!” Diana announced in a sing-song voice, breaking the serious mood.

As they left to go to bed Severus cast _ Colovaria _on Remus to make his hair emerald green.


	31. How Does It Taste?

**Chapter 31 - How Does It Taste?**

1975 - Mid-July

A week later Lucas received an owl from Lucius inviting him and Diana over for tea. It was the signal that Dobby was well enough to take the three of them back to the cave.

Draco had been anxious all week, and short-tempered, and it didn’t have anything to do with the encroaching full-moon. Draco didn’t want his father to come along with them, but they did have a point. Hermione would not be able to physically restrain him and force-feed him potion while keeping the _ Iferi _ at bay at the same time. They weren’t quite sure how many _ Inferi _ Tom had made at this point - at least all the people he murdered to use for the Horcruxes. He hoped that whatever guilt and pain the Emerald potion made him relive that he didn’t say anything about the war, or if it did, that he wouldn’t recognise Lucius and call him ‘father’. 

_ ‘Perhaps they could _ obliviate _ Lucius afterwards.’ _ Draco thought to himself as they readied the items they would take along. 

They would take some jars to light bluebell flames which will hopefully help keep the _ Inferi _ at bay, as well as healing potions as they were to return to Malfoy Manor to heal Draco afterwards so the teenagers wouldn’t see them. Draco also packed three pendants that he would ask Niamh to charm into portkeys back into Malfoy Manor, just in case they needed to get out of there and Dobby wasn’t able to get to all three.

The whole task was daunting for Draco. He was ready, but he didn’t ever want his father so _ involved _ in the process. Draco hoped that if he did say something that it would be too incoherent for Lucius to understand, or be explained by something as simple as a hallucination. 

Hermione was nervous. She knew everything would be fine. She was relived Lucius would be tagging along to help handle Draco. Severus was acting sullen. She wasn’t sure why and Remus wasn’t telling her what was wrong either. Remus also refused to elaborate on why his hair is green. The boys were going to spend the week with The Potters, and the week after, the three Potter boys would be staying with them. They had planned on another celebration for Harry’s birthday again, so Lily would be invited, as well as her friends, Marlene and Dorcas. But first, the need to obtain the last Horcrux and destroy it, then, Hermione assumed, kill Tom before he could make another. 

Draco had sent word to Dumbledore about their actions. Time will only tell what the Headmaster does now. 

**

As they entered the cave it became apparent that the small boat moored would only carry two people. Hermione and Dobby took the boat, and she cast _ mobilicorpus _ on Draco and Lucius. The two gentlemen tried to look dignified, but it was difficult to do when magic was in control of one's limbs. Hermione stifled a giggle at seeing the Malfoy men so uncomfortable and awkward. The threat of dropping either Malfoy was too serious, so she quickly pulled herself together. After all, accidentally dropping one was in the plan and would ruin any chance. 

Soon enough they reached the small island the potion was located on. The ornate stone basin loomed ahead of the four. Dobby insisted he stay to assist but wouldn’t go near the basin. Hermione charged the elf with placing the jars around the island and help conjure fire within to help illuminate the space. 

Draco and Lucius went to inspect the basin while Hermione set up the lights. 

“I will remind you, Lucius, that anything I may say while under the effects of the potion you must ignore. If Diana deems the information I may have shared as classified she will obliviate you, and you must know that she is quite proficient in memory modification,”

“I know, you mentioned this before,” Lucius replied seriously,

“I know, I know, it’s just, we have a lot of secrets, and none of them are to be shared. The account I read of what the potion does wasn’t very clear and it’s unknown how it may affect… me,”

“A werewolf?” Lucius said gently, causing Draco to flinch a little,

“You weren’t supposed to know that,” he muttered,

“I’m not an idiot, Lucas. You hide it well, but my cousin is the smartest person I’ve ever known and he lives with you. and Remus. He confided to me that his friend is a werewolf, and suggested you may be, too, considering how alike you both are,” 

“Bollocks,” Draco sighed, “We’ve been here too long, become too involved. This will be over soon, and we can get back,”

“What will happen once you leave? You’ve basically adopted those boys,” Luscus asked

“Everything will be left to Eileen. Merlin knows she deserves it, they won’t be turned out,”

“When?”

“We don’t know yet, once He’s been destroyed,” 

“You’re being very forthright with me,” 

“Yes, I know,” Draco mused, “Why are you trusting me, a suspected werewolf?”

“I really don’t have a reason not to trust you based on that. You’ve helped me a great deal, and Diana, too. You’ve helped me see the world as a larger and richer place and that perhaps my father’s ways are not the best nor the only way to live life. I may have thought myself in love with a Muggle-born, once. I think it a great irony that my arranged match is actually my soul mate. Fate has a sense of humour, at times,” 

“You certainly have that right,”

“I think we’re all done with the flames,” Hermione said, approaching the pair, dusting her hands off on to the thighs, “Dobby is going to stay near the boat and keep a lookout. Are you ready?” She asked, looking at both of them. They nodded solemnly. 

“Lucas, I’m sorry, but I’m going to preemptively tie you up while you’re lucid,” Draco nodded, “_ Incarcerous,” _ Hermione said, twisting her wand ropes shot out and wrapped around Draco’s torso, arms locked behind his back, and wrapped around the knees and ankles. Lucius helped him sit on the damp ground. 

Hermione conjured a crystal goblet and scooped out some of the emerald potion. She eyed Lucius in warning before she bent at the knees and offered the cup to Draco. This first sip Draco drank with little trepidation. After he swallowed the mouthful held within the goblet and exalted quickly. 

“It’s… kind of spicy, and I do feel some of my regrets coming to the forefront of my mind. Merlin, I’m so sorry for kidnapping you on this mission. I know it’s difficult but you’ve done marvellously,” 

“Hush, you idiot. The potion refills, so we have to do this quickly. You don’t have to apologise to me. If it helps to explain how the potion feels so we can study it a bit later then do that, but you’ll have more guilt surrounding me, just know that I’ve forgiven you, for everything,”

She stood and scooped some more potion, the image of the locket became a little clearer. Lucius was behind Draco, hold him upright, and ready to cast another _ incarcerous _ or physically bind his ex-professor if necessary. Hermione had to hold Draco’s chin lightly this time. He had started to sweat, and his eyes lost focus on her, but at her touch, he opened his mouth and drank. 

This time he winced as he swallowed and trembled slightly.

“The spice layers a little, but it’s also kind of tastes of ash. Maybe the ash of…” Draco suddenly jerked forward and groaned in pain, “Ashwinder ash, I think, also, sage,” He was gritting his teeth, and he shook his head a few times, trying to dislodge whatever memories were floating to the surface, “I couldn’t _ stop her! _ I was a _ useless _ fucking child and I couldn’t do anything!” He yelled suddenly,

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” Hermione crooned, already ready with another goblet full of the potion, “Lucius, help him up,” Lucius brought Draco back upright, and held up hands either side of his head, figured securing his jaw up so Hermione could tip the potion down his throat. The trembling from Draco was almost ramping up to a spasm. 

“How does it taste?” Hermione asked, trying to distract her friend.

Draco started crying. His eyes had glazed over. He had started rocking backwards and forwards. Hermione thought there might be two mouthfuls of potion left in the basin. 

“I’m sorry, Granger, I’m so sorry,” Draco had started muttering quietly to himself. 

Lucius rubbed Draco’s back hoping to soothe him at least a little bit before Hermione administered more potion. He wondered how they even knew about it. 

Hermione was ready again with the potion. Hermione had to pry open Draco’s jaw this time while Lucius held him upright. Draco was squirming. Hermione had to massage his throat to coax him to drink it, which he did.

“No!” Draco yelled once she let go of him, “Stop it! It hurts! Father, make it stop!” Draco started thrashing, trying to get out of the ropes. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, holding back her own tears, brushing Draco’s fringes off his face, “One more mouthful, love then it’s over,” 

“I’m so thirsty,” Draco moaned, “I just want it to stop,”

“I know, I know. Here, one more mouthful, then Lucius will give you water,”

“I want my mum,”

“Take this, Lucas, then you can see your mum,” Hermione said, offering him the potion, which he drank almost hastily. 

Draco gasped out in pain again, bending forwards like before. She left Lucius to cake for his future son, while she retrieved the necklace, scooping it out with her goblet so as no to touch it with her skin. She paced the fake in its place. As Lucus conjured water for his son to drink, Hermione watched as the basin refilled itself. 

“Thank you, Lucius,” She said, as she watched him hold Draco and help him drink the water. She pulled out Dreamless Sleep and Wiggenwald potion from her bag and gave Draco a dose of each. 

“Dobby, we’re done here. Could you take Lucas to Malfoy Manor? Once he’s asleep and in his bed you can untie him. Maybe lock his door in case he wakes up disorientated. Lucius, you can escort me back,” 

“Who is Granger?” Lucius asked

“Someone from our past, don’t bring it up once he’s awake. You made an oath not to ask any further questions until he finds the right time in the future to tell you. I would hate for you to lose your hand because of this, it’s not worth it, trust me,”


	32. Vials

**Chapter 32 - Vials**

_ Emerald Potion Notes _

  * _Spicy, _
  * _Ashy, _
  * _Hallucinogenic, _
  * _Stomach pain, _
  * _Wants you to keep drinking. _
  * _Ashwinder ash,_
  * _Sage,_
  * _Wormwood, _
  * _Ginger? Ginger shoots?_
  * <strike>_Thai green chilli? _</strike>_It’s not a curry. Would he even know about it?_
  * _Poppy seeds,_
  * _Starthistle,_
  * _Wiggenbush bark,_

While recovering - in a room which rather curiously resembled his usual Malfoy Manor bedroom - Draco was distracting himself by trying to identify what Riddle may have used in the Drink of Despair potion. Not that he actually wanted to recreate it, but, academically speaking, it was rather intriguing. Severus Snape might have been able to recreate it with relative ease, Riddle might have even given him the recipe, but Draco couldn’t just ask Snape; Snape died in 1997. He would be Severus Prince now, Draco wondered if he’d even be Potions Master Severus Prince. Hopefully, he would be alive, at the very least. It had taken Draco three days to recover enough strength to walk over to the desk.

“It figures regret and guilt would be spicy,” Draco sighed, putting his quill down. A pop from his right-hand side distracted him out of his thoughts.

“Master, do you require any more potions?” Dobby asked,

“Just Mr Hawthorn will do Dobby, and yes, a think something else to settle my stomach,” 

“But youse is Master Malfoy’s son, so I must call you Master! Mistress Niamh has already told Dobby that I am to be your elf once youse is born,”

“What? Dobby that’s prepos- how can you even tell?” 

“Elves see different, Dobby can see the family line, and Dobby can see that you are not really betrothed to Missy Otters,”

“You haven’t told anyone, have you? They can’t know!”

“Don’t worry, Master, Dobby won’t tell. But it is an honour to meet you. It is good to know Master Lucius and Mistress Cissy will have a male heir,” Dobby clicked his fingers and the potions Draco needed were next to his parchment, including his wolfsbane potion. 

“Are you going to report me to my healer if I don’t drink the Wolfsbane?” Draco asked with a smirk,

“Missy Otters trusts that you will drink all the potions you are required,” 

“Where is she now?”

“Missy Otters is the library. She wanted me to tell you she sent an owl to Headmaster Dumbledore, and to the boys and Madame Prince,” 

“Thanks, Dobby,” Draco said, knocking back all of his potions like shot glasses, one after the other, “I’m a little hungry, could you fetch me some brunch, and let Diana know I would like to see her,”

**

“Are you feeling better? You’ve been out of it for a few days,” Hermione asked when she entered the room. 

“Dobby knows who I am,” Draco casually stated, fiddling with the empty wolfsbane vial. 

“Well, shit,” Hermione answered,

“He won’t tell anyone, it’s just a bit… jarring,” Draco admitted,

“You got that right,” Hermione looked at the parchment in front of Draco, “What’s this? Are you trying to recreate that potion?”

“No, I would never! Not even if the Head of Mysteries asked, I was just making a few guesses at ingredients. I heard you wrote some letters, any responses?”

“Albus said to destroy it immediately, and wouldn’t elaborate of any plans he may have once all the Horcruxes are gone. Remus said Sirius cried over his green hair and James tried to shave it off. Eileen is having a lovely time taking plenty of long walks with Mr Bryce. Severus didn’t write back,” Hermione finished sadly. 

“I wonder if she’ll be Mrs Bryce when we get back,” Draco joked,

Hermione brandished her wand and cast diagnostic spells on Draco.

“I think one more day of rest and potions and you should be fine accompany me home and do something with this locket,” 

“Where is it now?” Draco asked,

“Shrunken shoebox in my bag, Disillusioned and Notice-Me-Not charmed,” 

“Granger…” Draco said quietly, then sighed,

“What’s wrong, Draco?” Hermione asked in a whisper, stepping closer, her hand on his shoulder,

“I’ll be honest -”

“First time for everything,” Hermione butted in with a warm smile, Draco scoffed in response, a small smirk on his pointed features,

“I don’t regret drinking that potion, I had to, I wouldn’t be able to look Potter in the eye again if I allowed it to be you,” He paused. Hermione squeezed his shoulder in support, “I’m just a little overwhelmed, I think,” 

“Why do you think that?” She asked gently, Draco sighed,

“I’ve been working on the logistics of this mission in some form or another for three years before we even came here. And being here and interacting as an authority figure over my literal father figures for three years, and it’s all coming to an end. I just don’t know where I go when this is over, I don’t know what we’ll find when we get back That’s why I let you focus on Snape, in a lot of ways he was more of a father to me, but seeing Lucus like this, now, I can’t fathom how he became what he did. I might even have a good father and childhood when we get back,”

Hermione was silent for a moment, considering his words carefully.

“I see,” She said, removing her hand from his shoulder, and taking his hand in both of hers. “That’s some big thoughts to have, and I understand why. I don’t know how to relieve you of them without sounding condescending,” 

“I’m usually the condescending one,” Draco huffed a laugh,

“The truth is we won’t know our consequences until we get back. I wasn’t a part of the trials, so I don’t even know what will happen to  _ us _ when we return. Do we get a flood of memories from the new reality? Will there be another Draco and Hermione walking around who didn’t go back in time to change things?” 

“Uhh,” Draco avoided eye contact and flushed a little, “Well,”

“There was a test run on the time travel process, right?” Hermione almost yelled, gripping Dracos hands and tugging a little to get his attention,

“Yes, of course, there was,” Draco said, looking over Hermione’s left shoulder,

“Well? What happened?” 

“Uh,” Draco stuttered with a nervous laugh, “Well, it was almost five years ago now, and I went back to just after the war, and I may have accidentally broken up you and The Weasel, because, well, before I went back you two had just become engaged, but I was out with Theo around the time of the trials, and we saw him out with Lavender looking far too friendly. The next moon when you visited you were really pissed off, so I thought you had found out. When I went on the trial it was before you both became serious, so… I may have had some words with the Weasel and pushed him towards Lavender because I didn’t want you to get hurt. He never deserved you anyway,”

“I can’t believe this,” Hermione said, shaking her head, she dropped his hands and took a few backwards steps to sit on the bed,

“When I came back nothing much had changed, but you seemed happier then you had in a while. The memories of what changed came back to me, and I had less scarring from the change since you had begun trying to alter the potion earlier in that new time,”

“I can’t believe you would just… you didn’t have any right!”

“Hermione,” Draco sighed, “I know, but, what right do we have to change it now? Trust me when I say you were miserable, even your hair was limp. When I came back you were much more like the girl from Hogwarts. You were much better off as friends,”

“But it was my choice to make, Draco! And you took it,”

“Just like we’ve taken the choice to become Death Eaters away from my father and god-father. Merlin, I know, ok, I’ve thought about it a lot. The brief didn’t just have me working on it, It wasn’t even my initial idea. I wanted to help them, just like I wanted to help you. You’re essentially Pack. Family. We’re changing thirty-one fucking years, not just two like I did last time. I don’t know what else will change. Saint fucking Potter might even become to next Dark Lord, I have no idea!”

“Fuck,” Hermione uttered, “ _ Fuck,” _ she said louder, gripping her hair, “Calming draught, Malfoy!” she ordered as she curled into herself and starting breathing heavily.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you have a panic attack. Dobby!” Draco called, the elf popped into the room, “Two doses of Calming draught if you have them,”

Dobby clicked his fingers and two vials appeared next to Draco. He unstoppered one and helped Hermione drink it, then he had the other vial. 

“I was trying not to think about it,” Hermione said, flopping back onto the bed, 

“I’m sorry,” Draco said, as he eased Hermione into the bed properly, “Let’s just have that rest you mentioned before, and we’ll deal with everything later,” He laid down next to her.

“One day at a time,” Hermione murmured, cuddling into Draco’s side. 

He kissed her hair, “You’re my best friend, you know that, right?” Draco confessed,

“I love you too, idiot,” 


	33. Response

**Chapter 33 - Response**

**July - 1975**

Draco and Hermione had no trouble returning to Hogwarts the next day. They decided silently not to dwell too much on the what-ifs that they couldn’t control. They still had the mission to complete and they will deal with whatever changes happen once they return. The safest place to destroy the Horcruxes is in the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts. Especially now that the school was deserted for the summer holidays. 

When Hermione went to open the locket, however, this time the locket tried to fight back. The air around the locket became cold, and ice crystals formed on the surface of the metal. 

“I think my aunt has worn the locket and given it some of her own life,” Draco said from across the room.

“Maybe that’s why she’s such a crazy bitch,” Hermione huffed,

“If he was feeding on a small scrap of her soul for twenty years it’s no wonder. Besides, she was a little twisted before then, anyway, from what I've been told," 

“Let’s see what this thing comes up with, then, to stop me from stabbing it,” Hermione opened the locket.

The vision the locket provided wasn’t as strong as what Ron and Harry had described what happened to the locket in the future, well, her past. It wasn’t feeding on her or Draco, so it didn’t know of their current fears. The locket showed Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, cackling.

“You can’t stop me!” The image of Tom hissed, while Bella danced around laughing her head off in childish glee. 

Seeing Voldemort as himself, and not the reptilian horror that she knew him as was, as it had been when she met the man a few years ago at the Malfoy’s Christmas ball, was still bizarre. He was beautiful and charismatic. It was no wonder people gravitated towards him, especially Severus, the poor neglected kid from Manchester who only wanted people to like him and see his potential. Frankly, this vision wasn’t very engaging and in a swift movement, Hermione stabbed the locket on both sides and the sound of Bellatrix and Tom’s voices was replaced by cracking ice as the metal cracked and wrapped. For extra measure, Hermione stabbed the outside of the locket, too. But it didn’t make a difference, the last Horcrux was destroyed. 

While Hermione cleaned up, Draco took out his wand and cast _ Patronus _, making Hermione smirk at his badger guardian. 

“Dumbledore, it’s Lucas Hawthorn, we’ve destroyed the last. We’ll be celebrating at Hawthorn house over the weekend on the thirtieth and thirty-first. Awaiting further instruction,” Draco said to the badger to send to Dumbledore. 

They didn’t receive a response. 

**

Wednesday night, on the thirtieth of July, nineteen-seventy-five, Diana and Lucas organised for The Potters, their three sons and Niamh to join the household, including the Princes, Remus and Frank in the afternoon and evening for a dinner party, because of the yearly midsummer celebration of Harrison Otters, known only to Hermione and Draco as Harry Potter. The next day, on the thirty-first, Lily and her girlfriends are invited over for a grander party. This night was just for the family. Lucius was unable to attend.

The group was feeling relaxed and happy after a delicious dinner provided by the house elves Blippi and Neeny, the adults pleasantly tipsy. The teenagers were a little restless, admittedly, because they’d much rather be goofing off somewhere without supervision. Especially Sirius, who had become close with a local muggle drug dealer and wanted to introduce his friends to pot. 

“I know,” Diana giggled, “If you boys are so bored why don’t I teach you a game? It’s quite fun, and I used to watch the local kids play it all the time and I always wanted to play it! Come on, Lucas, you can play too, you’ll love it!” 

“What is it?” Lucas asked sceptically,

Hermione was already out the door, the boys following her for various reasons. Sirius thought she was hilarious when drunk and wanted to see what crazy idea she came up with, Remus and James are curious, Severus would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked. Draco was wary of whatever she had planned.

“It’s called ‘Bulldog’ it’s fun, trust me,” 

“Bulldog?” Severus asked, “That’s for children,”

“I know! I’m so glad you know it, Sev!”

“How do you play, oh illustrious leader?” Sirius asked, 

“So, there’s one person who is the Bulldog, and the others line up and try to get from one side to the other, so, from the edge of the patio to that tree. The bulldog has to catch someone, and then they become a bulldog, too. So by the end of the game, it’s one person against the rest, and if they get caught the bulldogs win. I once saw a game where the boys full on tackled each other and broke his collarbone!” she giggled at the memory,

“So, you never played it before?” Remus asked,

“No, no one wanted to play with me,” Hermione mused, still in a good mood despite sharing some sad facts from her childhood, “If Frank wasn’t here we could make it a bit more magical by using some defensive spells, but, I suppose you guys wouldn’t be permitted to cast anyway,”

“Really, Diana, we’re too old for this kind of game,”

“Stop being a wet sock, Lucas, you’ll have fun. And for your bad attitude, you get to be It first. Usually, we’d decide with paper, scissors, rock,”

“Better do as the lady says, otherwise you won’t get laid,” Sirius joked with a barking laugh, causing Remus to wince, and Severus to scowl, even though the two weren’t convinced the pair slept together. 

“Oh, in that case,” Lucas said with a smirk, turning the leave with a laugh, “Ow, what the fuck?” he turned back to Diana who had her wand out, having just sent a stinging hex to his buttcheek. She grinned innocently and the boys laughed. “You’re going to regret that,”

“You’ll have to catch me first, Bulldog,” Hermione said, stepping back in line with the boys in front of the patio. Draco cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he got ready in the centre of the two points Hermione indicated earlier. 

“You forget, witch, I played Seeker,”

“How could I forget, Harry wouldn’t shut up about it. Go!” Hermione pushed Remus who was standing next to her, and the other boys ran across. Hermione twirled behind Remus, so when Draco lunged for her, he caught Remus instead. 

“Sorry, Remus!” Hermione called, with a laugh. 

“Saboteur!” Sirius cried,

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Remus asked, embarrassed,

“There’s really not many rules, just don’t get caught,” Severus said,

The next round, Hermione did get caught, both Remus and Draco wanted revenge. 

“Three on three, pick one each,” Hermione strategised out loud, eyeing off Severus. 

Suddenly, a stoat Patronus skidding to a stop in front of Draco. With Lucius’ voice, it pronounced: “Get the kids out of there, Tom is on his way and he isn’t happy. Quickly!” 

“Fuck!” Draco swore, “Come on, back inside, now!” 

Hermione helped usher the confused boys inside. 

“Oh, Lucas, Albus has just arrived,” Niamh said brightly. 

“Blippi, Neeny,” Hermione called, the elves popped in front of her, much to Frank’s bewilderment since he had never seen the creatures before, “I need you to take the boys back to the Potters manor, take Eileen and Frank with you, please,” 

“Dumbledore,” Draco started when Hermione called the house elves, “We’ve just had word from Lucius that Tom is on his way. I can only imagine this won’t be good,” he turned to his grandmother, “Niamh, get Mia and Flea, and let them know that You-Know-Who is on his way here. If you don’t want to stay we understand, go back to the manor or to the Potters to make sure the boys stay put,” 

“Nonsense, I’ll tell them, but I know that we will be staying,” 

Dumbledore flourished his wand and his phoenix Patronus came into being in front of them, 

“Voldemort is attacking Hawthorn House, we will need your aid in defending. This ends today. Alert the Aurors,” He said and sent it off to the Order. 

“What happened?” Hermione asked,

“He may have received word that his ancestral house no longer belonged to him,” Dumbledore mused with twinkling eyes. 

A shuddering boom sounded far off at the front gate. 

“What’s happening?” Mia called as she and Flea rushed in, “The elves suddenly popped in and took the boys and Eileen and Frank,"

"What was the boom?” Frank asked, adjusting his glasses,

“It’s You-Know-who,” Niamh said, “He’s here because of something this three are up to,” 

“He had five Horcruxes, and we destroyed them. This used to be his grandfather’s house,” Hermione explained, “We made sure the boys wouldn’t be here, they’re too young to fight this,” 

“Where’s Lucius?” Niamh asked,

“I don’t know. He sent us a Patronus to let us know Voldemort was coming,”


	34. Now Is Not The Time For Unconventional Spells

**Chapter 34 - Now Is Not The Time For Unconventional Spells**

“What the fuck?” Severus swore at the elf, landing in the foyer of the Potter Manor,

“Language, Severus!” Eileen admonished,

“What… what the fuck?” Frank muttered faintly, staring at the elf, then looking around at the room he had never seen before,

“Oh, Frank,” Eileen said, hugging the poor muggle, “I can explain, just, please don’t get mad, I don’t think I could handle it,”

Frank nodded dumbly, in shock, “Maybe, a dram or two may help, love,” 

Eileen nodded meekly, a watery smile on her face, inwardly praying he didn’t turn out like Tobias.

“Take us back! What’s happening?” Severus yelled at Blippi,

“Blippi had orders to bring yous to Potter Manor. Blippi doesn’t know anything else,” 

“Who is Tom?” Sirius asked,

“James,” Eileen called, “could we get Frank some whiskey, he’s a little shaken,” 

“Sure, I mean, you could just summon it, but the drawing-room is this way,”

“He’s a muggle, James, I think one thing at a time,” Remus explained,

“How are you so calm?” Severus shouted at his friends, “Tom! Tom Riddle!” He yelled at Sirius, a vein starting to pop at his temple, “Voldemort! Fucking Gryffindors!” Severus kicked at an umbrella stand nearby, causing it to topple over,

Regulus squeaked at the name and turned pale. Sirius, James and Remus eyebrows shot up, then one by one settled into a determined look. 

“Don’t get emotional, Sev-Sev,” Sirus said, “We just need to settle Frank with some whiskey, although I do have some pot, that’ll settle him pretty quick, then we can strategise,” 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, Mr Black, but, yes, I think that may help better than alcohol,” Eileen sighed, following James to the drawing-room, “but, you can’t leave this house. You’re children. It isn’t your fight; let the adults handle it,” 

“Of course, Eileen, don’t you worry about it, we’ll just sit tight here and let Sev turn grey worrying about- OW!” James squealed, rubbing the back of his neck where Severus sent a stinging hex. 

**

Another shuddering boom vibrated the air around the grounds and buildings of Hawthorn House. 

“I thought Dolohov was supposed to specialise in getting through wards, why are they using brute force?” Hermione asked,

“Dolohov hasn’t lost his mind yet, he must still be working for Gringotts and might be overseas,” Draco answered, 

Dumbledore was striding towards the front doors, causing the others to follow him.

“Aurors and The Order are on the way. I suggest you bring down your wards before they start raiding Little Hangleton out of frustration,” the older man ordered, showing the pair the determined man who took down Grindelwald.

Bringing down your own wards was done much quicker than putting them up. In seconds the wards protecting Hawthorn House from the Riddle scion were no more, and the gates were blown forward with a loud and explosive  _ Bombarda,  _ the metal curled and gnarled inwards. Grey smoke filled the place the gates once stood proudly. 

“ _ Protego,” _ Hermione said, cast a shield around herself. Draco, Mia, Flea and Niamh followed suit. Dumbledore did not. 

Through the smoke, dark shapes could be seen, perhaps a dozen, then as they walked forwards, another dozen were revealed. Lord Voldemort took point, leading the charge. Bellatrix, her husband and his brother on the right side, on the other was Theodoros Nott, Alfred Avery, John Mulciber and his son, Evan, who was in the year above Lucius. While the newly formed Death Eaters had adopted the black cloaks, they hadn’t as yet fashioned masks to hide their identities. 

Voldemort looked furious. This kind of mad rage Draco was familiar with on this man, but on his original handsome face, it looked wrong. Although, Tom’s bright blue eyes looked suspiciously red in this light. Hermione had a sudden thought that this is what Lucifer looked like before he was cast out - blind rage and betrayal. 

“My family home, Dumbledore? That is a new low, even for you,” Tom seethed, stopping and holding his line five meters away. 

“It’s been standing vacant, Tom, and it was for sale. Regardless, it was not me who purchased it,” Dumbledore responded calmly as if commenting on the weather. At this moment, his game was to stall any sort of fight until they had more allies. Tom always couldn’t resist a discussion. 

“How did you get past the blood wards?” Voldemort asked,

“Oh, well, it seems there are things you didn’t know about your Muggle family, Tom,” Dumbledore goaded with that infuriating twinkle in his eyes.

“Stop calling me ‘Tom’! My name is Lord Voldemort!” 

You’re almost fifty, there’s no need for such childish tantrums, boy,” 

“And you are nearly a century, shouldn’t you be retired, you pompous old windbag?”

“You always were a tempestuous little snot of a child, I see not much has changed. Although, I think you may be somewhat stunted since you cut your soul in half at sixteen. Myrtle Warren has taken up residence in that lavatory, you know, poor thing,” Dumbledore goaded further. 

Albus had promised himself after Ariana’s death that he would not be the one to shoot first in these situations. Dumbledore's relaxed stance and advanced age had a deceptive air of not being prepared. What you couldn’t see is that under his robes his legs were tense and he was ready to dodge or attack at a moment's notice. Likewise, his hands, hiding behind his waist-length beard, were gripping his wand, that Hermione and Draco were the only other people to know that it was The Elder Wand of legend. 

Voldemort shot forth a yellow spark on magic from his wand, without verbalising the hex. Dumbledore easily dodged and countered it. So far, it was just the two rivals duelling. The Death Eaters waiting for their master to signal them, easy as it would be for twenty-four or so Death Eaters to take on five people. Bellatrix seemed to be barely holding herself back, already eyeing Diana off as her victim. 

The five backed up slightly to give Dumbledore some more room to duel. All of them watching Dumbledore, watching each other, watching the Death Eaters, feeling more and more outnumbered, hoping the rest of The Order and the Aurors show up soon. Dumbeldore was leading Tom away from the rest of the group, which seemed to be a signal for the Death Eaters. Bellatrix fired on an orange-red band of light at Hermione, who was still watching the witch from the corner of her eye. Hermione sent a jet of water through the spell, stopping it, but also drenching the dark witch, who screamed in horror. 

All hell broke loose. Voldemort's lieutenants started firing curses, jinxes and hexes at the five, still outnumbered civilians. None had actually been asked by Dumbledore to officially join The Order of the Phoenix, but it seemed the Death Eaters weren’t all that interested in checking for membership cards. There were shouts from behind the group of Death Eaters, surely a sign that the cavalry had arrived, hopefully in enough numbers that there would be little in the way of casualties. 

The five fired defensive spells at the Death Eaters, hoping to capture them, rather than injure, maim or kill. Hoping the spells would last long enough for the Aurors to collect them all and place them into custody. It was fortunate Tom had not infiltrated the Ministry yet.

“ _ Impedimenta, Incarcerous,” _

_ “Petrificus Totalus,” _

_ “Locomotor Mortis, Manibus Wibbly,” _

_ “Immobulus, Expelliarmus” _

_ “Carpe Retractum, Confundo,” _

_ “Ducklifors, Stupefy Duo,” _

“Really, Flea? Ducklifors?” Mia yelled at her husband between immobilising spells. 

“Pretty effective, I thought.  _ Ebublio, _ ”

“Now is not the time for -  _ Incarcerous  _ \- unconventional spells, dear,”

“ _ Flipendo Trio, Oscausi _ ,  _ Expelliarmus _ ,”

_ “Incarcerous, Incarcerous. _ Honestly, make sure they’re tied up so they can’t just leave,” Draco yelled over his shoulder, “Or break their knee caps, or take their wand, come on!”

“I haven’t -  _ Stupefy _ \- exactly done this before,  _ Expelliarmus _ \- Mr Hawthorn,” Niamh replied, “Have you seen Lucius?” 

“Not yet -  _ Incarcerous, _ ” Draco replied, keeping an eye out for his father, and making sure whoever they managed to down was tied up and disarmed.

Draco spied movement on the Death Eaters, it appeared the reinforcements were getting through. Higher officers were fighting, while juniors were taking away downed Death Eaters for questioning. The Minister of Magic, Eugenia Jenkins, had put a warrant out for anyone involved in Tom Riddle's organisation called The Death Eaters and members of the Knights of Walpurgis were to be taken in for questioning and charges of terrorism and treason.

A shock of blond hair came into view, casting at least one entrail-expelling curse at Nott Senior, before skidding to a stop beside Draco.

“Where have you been?” Niamh asked,

“Sorry, mum, I was stuck at the back of the horde and started hexing Death Eaters once the Aurors arrived so they knew I wasn’t with them. Should’ve seen the look on Montague’s face, poor chap,” Lucius huffed between throwing hexes. 

“Seems to be going well,” Hermione said to Draco, a little out of breath, and sweaty,

“Just keep going until they’re all taken, Let Dumbledore focus on Tom, There isn’t many left now,” Draco replied, covering Hermione’s back when she talked to him.

They had managed to take down Rabastan Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, and with Lucius help, Nott. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were proving harder to take down, but they did manage to tie up several of the juniors in the ranks. Fleamont had indeed turned someone into a duck, as well as several chickens, which he conjured a cage for so they couldn’t fly off. There was a handful left. Hermione spied two burly-looking redheads who looked like Charlie Weasley, but they must’ve been Gideon and Fabian Prewett. In her distraction, she missed a curse shot off by Bellatrix, Draco, without thinking, dived in front of the green jet of light to protect her. As he fell to the ground, Hermione screamed, and both Niamh and Lucius fired hexes at the witch, a  _ Stupefy Duo _ and  _ Depulso _ , the force knocking her back a few meters, hitting her head nastily on the ground, Bellatrix Lestrange was unconscious. 

As chaos reigned around her, Hermione fell to her knees. She was oblivious to the fact that Dumbledore had managed to subdue Tom Riddle. She didn’t know Rodolphus had been taken out by Bellatrix unconscious form as she flew back, giving the others a chance to tie the both of them up and take the rest of the young Death Eaters in custody willingly. She also did not see Severus, Sirius, James and Remus return and run out to the grounds in time to see Lucas protect his fiancee from the killing curse.


	35. You Complete and Utter Idiot

**Chapter 35 - You Complete and Utter Idiot**

Hermione collapsed next to Draco’s body. She realised with a start that she was hyperventilating. Forcing a deep breath into her lungs to calm down she got to work. Her healer training kicked in to help her in a crisis. It was only a theory, but as far as she knew no one had attempted it before. She ripped open his shirt, too distracted by saving Draco’s life to notice that Draco’s  _ Sectumsempra  _ scar was visible, despite the fact that it shouldn’t be while Draco was wearing the glamour ring. She started chest compressions. 

“What are you doing?” James asked, shocked and hysterical, as he landed heavily on his knees beside her. The other boys gathered around her.

“C.P.R. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation. It’s a muggle thing to revive someone when their heart stops,” She said, getting into lecture mode while her training made her body move automatically, “You have to compress the centre of the chest, about two-thirds of the depth of the chest. Cracking ribs is fine; means you're doing it right, rather than too shallowly. Thirty compressions, two breaths,” she paused to tilt Draco’s head back, holding his nose and chin, she took a deep breath and exhaled into Draco’s mouth. She turned her head to the side to see Draco’s chest decompressed, and felt the air leave his mouth, she repeated that once more and then continued the chest compressions. Fighting hard with the tears in her eyes. 

“James,” She said, her head snapped up to the boy in front of her, “Do you think you could continue the compressions? Watch me, then when I do the next two breaths, can you take over? I have an idea to magic up an AED, which will send a shock through the heart.”

“What?” James asked, losing the colour to his face,

“Just watch me, and if you need direction I will help you, let me know when you’re ready,” Hermione huffed, already out of breath from duelling. She then gave Draco two breaths and then resumed compressions. James was watching more intently. Hermione had seen this look of total focus on Harry when he found the Snitch during Quidditch.

“Ok, I’ll be ready next set,” James said, much calmer. The others were watching, slightly horrified. Even Severus’s jealousy wasn’t rearing his head so concerned he was for Lucas. 

“Ok,” Hermione said, taking another deep, centring breath, “Sev, I’ll need you in a minute, too. I’ll need your help in administering a shock. The incantation is  _ Parva Fulgur _ , and your wand makes a lightning bolt shape, right to left, I'll show you once James has taken over. It makes a small electrical charge. Sirius, do you know how to find a pulse?”

“No,” Sirius sniffed, congested from holding in tears.

“That’s ok, I’ll show you in a minute. Remus, watch and listen for other signs of life. I have another idea, too. Ok, I’ll do two breaths, then James you take over compressions,”

Niamh and Lucius were watching in horrified fascination at the scene unfolding. The Aurors had arrested most of the Death Eaters by now. Euphemia and Fleamont were talking to Order members and sending them back home, so a crowd wouldn't form around Diana and the boys while they were working. Dumbledore was still busy with Tom, more or less telling him off while waiting for the Aurors to take him too, where he would follow along to make sure he didn’t escape. 

James started on the compressions and Hermione helped his form. He turned out to learn very quickly from example. She showed Sirius how to find a pulse on the wrist and cautioned that because the compressions were making the heart pump that it would cause a fake heartbeat, and if the heartbeat stayed strong during breaths then that’s a good sign. She told Severus to place his wand on the top right of the chest, just under the collarbone and to send the charm back to her wand after he felt her charm hit his. The electric pulse should go through the heart and shock it out of arrhythmia. It was time for another two puffs of breath. 

“Thirty,” James stated,

“Clear! Don’t touch him! Ok, time for the charm, only our wands tips, ok, Severus?” She didn’t wait to see his nod. The boys stopped touching him. James massaged his forearms.

“ _ Parva Fulgur _ ,” Hermione said,

“ _ Parva Fulgur _ ,” Severus replied after a second. 

“Continue compressions, now, James,” Hermione ordered, James started compressing, “Remus, come here,” he did, their knees touching. 

Hermione grabbed either side of Remus’ face, so he couldn’t look away from her, so she could impart how important this is. 

“I know the moon isn’t for another week,” she whispered, “and I know you hate it, but I think if you can tap into Moony, biting Lucas might help his chances. I believe in you,”

Remus looked shaken. None of the boys had ever seen death like this. And they sure as hell never seen someone perform CPR before, much less be a part of it. 

“I don’t know how,” Remus said, dejected.

“Can you think of anything that stirs Moony within you? Getting angry or some other strong emotion? I think if you bite him where his original infection was, it may help jolt him back to us. Please, Remus,” 

Remus thought for a moment, his eyebrows knit together causing a familiar crease to form. Remus nodded slowly, a blush hinting on his cheeks. He suddenly grabbed the front of Sirius’ shirt and pulled him over to snog him in front of everyone. Hermione busied herself ripping through Draco’s shirt so Remus could bite him on the right side of his ribs where Greyback’s teeth marks still stood out through the glamour of Lucas Hawthorn. 

When Remus pulled away from a dazed Sirius, his normally mossy hazel eyes were threaded with the gold of the wolf. 

“Thirty,” James repeated,

“Here,” Hermione said, rolling Draco over marginally so Remus had easier access. Remus bit down, hard, breaking through the skin. Draco made an unforgettable horrifying gasping sound, his teeth clenched. 

“Yes, this is working. Keep going. We’ll do another electric shock. Ready Sev?. Remus, when we’re done, bite him again if you can hold onto Moony. Ok? Clear!  _ Parva Fulgur _ ,”

“ _ Parva Fulgur _ ,” Severus echoed,

“Bite now,” Hermione ordered Remus, which he did, “James, go again, We’ll swap out after this round. You’re all doing so well,” 

Draco’s body tensed. After a set of compressions, Hermione administered a breath. She watched his chest rise and listened to it leave his chest. He made another rattling gasp. She cast a medical spell that cleared the airways, just in case, and gave Draco another breath. Watching and listening for further signs of life. Nothing yet, so she took over from James’ and continued the chest compressions. 

Remus was able to provide one more bite before Moony slipped into the background again. Draco wasn’t quite breathing on his own, those gasping breaths continued with no regularity. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was most likely an hour or two, Draco took in a huge gasping breath, his arms coming up to halt the pressure Hermione supplied on his chest to keep his heart pumping. 

“Stop,” he croaked,

“Drake, you complete and utter idiot!” Hermione cried, hugging him for a moment before calming down enough to remember he needed aftercare

“We need to get you to St Mungo’s for observation, just in case your heart fails,” Hermione sniffed back tears, casting diagnostic charms over his body. 

“Werewolf, I’ll be fine,” Draco muttered, weakly, “I feel like I’ve been hit by the Hogwarts Express,”

“Knew it,” James said with a relieved smirk, “You both fold your socks, must be a wolf thing,” 

“Prick,” Remus said, smacking James’s arm, “It’s not a wolf thing,” 

“Come on, we do need to get you out of here, we cracked some of your ribs,”

“What happened? Is it over? Can we go home now?” Draco said through clenched teeth,

“Tom and all of the Death Eaters present here were all apprehended,” Niamh offered, “Albus has escorted Tom to Azkaban, I think he will petition for the Kiss,” 

Hermione transfigured a nearby stick into a stretcher and levitated Draco onto it, then levitated the whole setup back into the house to floo to St Mungo’s where he could get cared for. The squeeze of apparating would not be helpful to his condition.

“Who’s Drake?” Severus whispered to Remus when they followed the adults back into the house.

“Code name?” James asked,

“Real name?” Sirius supplied, taking Remus by the hand.

“What the fuck is going on?” Severus asked to no one in particular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, Severus, I posted on your birthday (in my timezone) and this chapter isn't even about you. That just figures, huh? Happy 61st Birthday. And since my story won't span this far into the future, I'll let you know that he is getting an attempted surprise party thrown for him by Sirius and Remus at their place in Brighton. He figured it out, but Hermione insisted he just go along with it. His response when his friends and extended family jumped out yelling "Surprise!" was a sarcastic and dry "Oh, wow, I'm so surprised, I didn't see this coming at all." Hermione got him a new Pink Floyd shirt.


	36. Finally Home

**Chapter 36 - Finally Home**

**August 1, 1975**

“You know, just because you’re a werewolf doesn’t mean you’re invincible,” Hermione said sardonically from the chair beside Draco’s hospitable bed. 

“Honestly, better me than you, Granger,” Draco shrugged, scooping out of red jelly from his lunch.

“I’m not going back to tell your mother that you’ve died being an idiot,” Hermione said, snatching the jelly from his hands to have a bite, “I don’t even know how to go back, you haven’t told me,” 

“Yes,” Draco sighed dramatically, “You being stuck here and having teenage Severus Snape pine over you is too horrible to bear,” 

He grinned as he summed his jelly back from Hermione’s loosened grip. 

“Shut up, he does not! That’s absurd,” 

“Really, you don’t see it? You’re being thick on purpose,”

“We’re friends,” she said meekly, 

“Uh-huh, and you and I are actually going to get married,” 

Hermione glared at Draco, watching him smugly eat his red hospital jelly.

“Why are you eating your pudding first before actual lunch?” she atoned smartly

“Because I can, besides, I like jelly; Mother would get the house elves to make it whenever I was sick as a child,”

“I do hope I am not intruding,” Albus Dumbledore said from the door, without knocking. 

“Not at all, headmaster,” Draco said, unashamedly eating his lunch.

“I’ve managed to convince the Aurors that they don’t need to interview either of you against Tom or the Death Eaters. They had enough witnesses and it seems they are turning on each other to get a lighter sentence,”

“That’s a relief, they would have a hard time finding us for the trials when we won’t be here anymore,” Draco mused,

“Indeed,” Dumbledore agreed, “I will be petitioning for the Wizengamot to administer the Kiss to Tom and his right hand Bellatrix, while the rest spend a great deal of time in Azkaban,” 

“That’s a relief,” Hermione sighed. 

“Yes, so, it seems your tenure as assistant professors is officially over. This experiment of having substitutes has proved interesting, but seeing as Fillius has recovered fully, now, and no other professors have any long-term continents coming up, we no longer have a place for you,”

“We understand, sir,” Draco said,

“I have a request,” Hermione countered, Dumbledore nodded his head to hear her out, “With Hawthorn House, we’d like to leave it to Remus and Severus, on the condition that Eileen continues working there. They don’t have anywhere else to go,”

“When we return I will reimburse you, plus interest, in whatever we owe you on the house, plus rent from the next twenty-eight years,” Draco added,

Dumbledore shook his head, and raise his hand to stop the pair.

“I have no intentions for the house at the moment, and I am content in letting Mr Lupin and Mr Prince continue staying there, it has been a relief not to have Mr Potter and Mr Prince in my office every week due to some rivalry. Much less paperwork to deal with. As long as they can afford to stay there, I’m sure the Potters will assist in any way they can. I believe, Miss  _ Otters _ ,” He looked at Hermione meaningfully, emphasising her false name for some reason, “That I wouldn’t dare sell the house to anyone not from the ancestral line. No, Hawthorn House will remain and await your return,”

With that Dumbledore stood and went to the door.

“It would be best if you left as soon as you are able,”

As Dumbledore left, the hijabi healer assigned to Draco walked in.

“Mr Hawthorn,” Healer Ali greeted, “Miss Otters, I’ve come with good news. You’ve had no further complications, and your other injuries are all healed, so you can be discharged. I’ll get started on the paperwork while you finish lunch,”

**

“You’re finally home!” Eileen called as soon as she saw Draco and Hermione enter from the floo, she wrapped her arms around the both of them, “I’ve been so worried! Remus said that you died!”

“Our apologies, Eileen,” Draco said, kissing the woman’s cheek in greeting, 

“How are you? You made it back alright, I see, I didn’t mean to whisk you off without - it was a bit of a rush!” Hermione said, kissing her other cheek, relieved to see that she was safe, “What happened? Is Frank ok?”

“Frank had a bit of a shock, I think he’ll be fine. His first thought was to ask why we didn’t help in the war, but Mia explained it better than I could about the Statute of Secrecy. After you went to St Mungo’s, Blippi and Neeny thought it safe enough to bring us back. And we were filled in,” 

“Where is everyone?” Draco asked,

“At the Potters. Severus wanted to stay here and wait for your return, but I made him go. I thought his friends would provide a good distraction for him,” 

“We need to talk with you, so it’s best if they aren’t here,” Draco explained, guiding her over to the nearby couches. Hermione closed the floo. 

“With Tom in Azkaban, we’ve done pretty much all we came here to do,” he explained gently, “So, we have to go. It’s time,” 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand,”

“We were only here to help defeat Voldemort, and that’s done now. Our position at Hogwarts was a ruse to help us in this mission,” Hermione explained,

“Now with that mission completed, we have to leave. We don’t have a choice,” Draco added

“What about us? Severus?” Eileen asked, eyes starting to tear up,

“We’ve sorted it out with Dumbledore. You’ll be staying here. We’re giving Remus and Severus temporary ownership until the next magical ancestor of the Riddle family is old enough to inherit,” Draco said, eyes darting over to Hermione for a fraction of a second, “Might be a few generations away,” he added, weakly, trying to grin, but looking like a grimace.

“Where will you go? Why can’t you stay?” Eileen asked, “Severus is going to be so upset,”

“We can’t stay, and we can’t tell you where we’re going,” Draco replied, “It’s complicated, unspeakable, you might say,”

“Oh, I see,” Eileen said,

“There’s going to be no good way to leave,” Hermione sighed, “Lucas, do you think we could have one last party here, just so we can say goodbye to everyone?”

“We said as soon as we’re able, I would assume he meant today,” Draco sighed, 

“Healer Ali said no strenuous activity for a week. I would say our mode of travel is strenuous,” 

“Diana, shit. Fine, we’ll pack today, and party tomorrow evening, and we’ll leave afterwards. That’s final. I cannot delay it much more than that,” 

“Fine. Eileen, could you organise our farewell? There are some things I left at Hogwarts I must retrieve and oh, so many things to prepare,” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll leave it to you to explain to the boys,”


	37. Let's Be Off

**Chapter 37 - Let's Be Off**

**August 2, 1975**

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, leaning over Hermione’s shoulder where she had been sitting for the last thirty minutes,

“Writing letters. There’s no point taking everything back with me, most of it was bought because I left it back in two-thousand-three. I’m leaving Lily my clothes to share with her friends or donate, Severus is getting my records and player, he can share the books with Remus,”  _ I’m also reassuring them that I’ll explain everything later _ , Hermione thought to herself, but didn’t want Draco to tell her she couldn’t do that. Her vow was none of his business, anyway.

“Hmm, good point, I guess,” Draco said, considering if he should do something similar with Lucius,

“It took us so long to get to this point that, and now it’s suddenly over. Within a few hours, we’ll go back and everything will be different,” Hermione mused,

“I know, it’s usually like this,” Draco said, “You know, with my missions. Years of work to be over in no time at all, then you debrief and write a report and your experience just get put in a folder in storage to collect dust,” 

“What’s going to happen?” Hermione asked,

“Mmm,” Draco thought for a moment, “I don’t think you’ll have to do too much. You were just brought in to be my healer and not an actual Unspeakable, so either nothing, or they’ll want to obliviate you, or perhaps get you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I’ll go in when we return and debrief, then write the report, after that perhaps you’ll be called in,”

“Obliviated?” Hermione nearly shrieked in panic

“Or a magically sealed non-disclosure. I mean, it’s the procedure, you aren’t an agent,” Draco shrugged,

“How long would I have?” 

“Maybe a week or two, depends how busy we are,”

***

The atmosphere was tense that night. Eileen had asked Blippi to assist in reinviting everyone who was supposed to be there on the thirty-first, which was easier as it ended up being a Saturday. The boys had all insisted on returning to Hawthorn House before Eileen had a chance to finish her sentence. All she had managed to get out was “They’re back,” before Severus dived for the floo powder and the others crammed in with him. She explained to Flea, Mia and Regulus that there would be a farewell party. 

The Marauders ended up sitting in a row on the couch, staring at the pair intently, not waiting for someone else to start talking. It was then that Lily, Marlene and Dorcas arrived in the floo. 

“Whoa, did someone die?” Marlene asked seeing the boys tense faces,

They didn’t reply, Remus turned a little green.

“What? Seriously?” Marlene asked as Dorcas grabbed her hand

“Who?” Lily asked, “What happened?” 

“Uh, you see, Evans,” James started, cleared his throat, “Lily,” he corrected himself, scratching behind his neck while thinking what to say, “Everything kind of  _ went down _ on Wednesday night,”

“Lord Moldyfuck has been taken to Azkaban, along with most of my extended relatives who followed him,” Sirius explained,

“Okay, isn’t that a good thing?” Lily asked,

“Theoretically,” Severus said, stretching out the syllables through clenched teeth, 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist, then,” Marlene joked, guiding Dorcas to the couch, to flop down next to Sirius. 

“The professors are leaving,” Remus muttered,

“Oh!” Lily said, “Oh. I’m sorry Sev,”

“Don’t,” Severus barked out, fists clenched, posture stiff. 

“Why would Severus care about the professors leaving?” Dorcas whispered,

“Oh, hen,” Marlene smiled at Dorcas, patting her cheek lovingly, 

“Could today get any fucking worse,” Severus said, standing up and storming out of the room. No one wanted to follow him while he was in this dark mood.

“We’ll have to do some damage control,” Remus sighed once Severus was out of an earshot,

“He’s going to be a right miserable git,” James replied,

“What do you mean?” Dorcas asked,

“I can’t believe you’re the last to know, sweets,” Marlene laughed, “Severus has been half in love with Professor Otters since he met her. It’s only the most oblivious thing after the sky being blue” 

“Oh… oh!” Dorcas blushed, at not noticing earlier.

“Maybe after a good sulk, he’ll be fine for school?” Lily asked hopefully, 

“Sure,” James replied softly, “we’ll hope for that,” 

“He’s going to want to fight,” Remus groaned to Sirius

“Something to look forward to,” Sirius whispered back in Remus’ ear, “No need to let Sevvy’s sour mood bring us down, let’s enjoy the party tonight. Maybe we can get Diana smashed, that’s always a fun time,” He said loudly for everyone else’s benefit,

“I nicked a bottle of vodka from home,” James supplied with a mischievous grin, 

“James!” Lily admonished,

“Potter!” Marlene cheered, “We should get Sev wrecked, too. That’ll be a laugh,” 

“McKinnon, you read my mind,” Sirius laughed and high-fived her. 

**

Hermione was piling together her records when Severus stormed into her room.

“I don’t want you to go,” he said, arms crossed over his chest, a fierce scowl on his face,

Hermione’s eyes softened after her initial shock. 

“It’s not my choice, Severus. I have to go,” She sighed.

“It’s not fair!” Severus shouted, storming into the room further, “You can’t just come in and change my life and then bugger off like we never mattered to you!” 

“I know, I know,” Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulders to lightly pushing him to sit down on a chair, “It isn’t fair, but it is what needs to happen. I promised, I made a vow I would tell you what this has been all about, but I can’t tell you yet. And, isn’t it better to have a chance to say goodbye, rather than us just leaving in the middle of the night? These were our options, and we thought it would have been awful just leaving. Now, yes, you are entitled to feel angry about it, but, I need you to think very hard about what our final words will be, and if you never see me again do you want your last words to be made out of anger?”

Severus shook his head, shoulders slumping forward. 

“You have a few hours to think about it, ok? Now,” she said, changing the subject, “I do have a letter for you, read it after we’ve gone. I have one for everyone, I’ll be leaving them with your mum to hand out,”

“Are we being kicked out?” Severus asked,

“No, you, your mum and Remus are staying here for as long as you want. We suspect a magical member of the Riddle family will pop up in a few generations to claim the place, but you’ll be in your forties by then and in your own house, I’m sure,” 

“I can’t imagine every being forty,” Severus said with some distaste,

“I can,” Hermione said, giving the fifteen-year-old a cheeky smile, “I imagine you would wear it well. I can see you as a professor, actually”

“Teaching dunderheaded children all day? No, thank you,” 

Hermione giggled, “Give it some thought, I think you’d be good at it, especially with how good you are at potions,” 

Severus stayed quiet as she continued getting everything ready for her departure. 

“Hey, are you ready? Neeny just said Lily and the girls are here, and the rest of the Potter’s just arrived,” Draco said, popping his head in through the door,

“Oh, yes, I think that’s about everything. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Come on, Sev, let’s enjoy ourselves, alright?” 

He nodded and followed her out, not feeling quite as angry as he had when he entered.

**

Overall, it was a good night. Severus was a little withdrawn, but not as angry and sulking as much as his friends had anticipated. Sirius got what he wanted too, which was a drunk Diana, much to his and Marlene’s entertainment. Lucius and Niamh showed up fashionably late, with Narcissa in tow. Narcissa had simply insisted that she come along as she would miss the professors at their upcoming wedding. It was a good night with the family they had adopted. Hermione was hugging everyone, kissing cheeks and bemoaning how much she’d miss everyone. Draco was stoically by her side. He had wanted to just leave one night without all this rigmarole. It felt complicated and painful to lengthen this process. But Hermione had insisted it would be better if they let everyone have a chance to say goodbye, that it would cause less trauma. He had to agree with her on that point, but he didn’t know why she insisted on drinking when she was so clingy under the influence. 

The hours past and soon enough it was time. One-by-one, those who didn’t live there left, giving the pair hugs and wishes for safe travel and to meet again. Lily, Marlene and Dorcas went to the Potters for a sleepover. Sirius would obviously try to get the girls to join the dogpile he preferred to sleep in - surrounded by friends and comforting human interaction. The portraits in the room would alert Euphemia and Fleamont if any inappropriate actions took place. Remus and Severus would stay at Hawthorn House. Both boys wanted to see the professors off. 

“Come on, Diana, a Sober-Up, it’ll take a little bit to fully take effect, so we can say goodbye to the boys while it’s working. You do not want to travel while drunk,”

Hermione took the drunk and downed it in one go, pulled a face as the lump of fluid travelled down her oesophagus.

“Will I have to go back to live with Lyall?” Remus asked Lucas,

“No, not if you don’t want to. We’ve arranged it so you can live here, try and get a job during the summer if you can. Dumbledore is technically the owner while we’re gone, so if you have any questions you should ask him, he may change his mind of the rent and start charging you,” 

“I’ll miss you both. Thank you for taking me in,” Remus said,

“It was our pleasure, Remus, we just couldn’t stand by when a child is being abused,” Hermione said, hugging the boy again, 

Draco gave the boy a hug too.

“We won’t be able to give you that potion for transformations now, but since you have your friends it may not be as bad as it was. You’ll just have to be extra careful since you won’t be in control, understand?” 

Remus nodded, sadly. 

“Severus, if you keep up on potions journals I’m sure you might find some helpful inventions that may help Remus,” Draco admitted, “I just, I hope you think about your actions and the consequences they might have. I know you aren’t my biggest fan, but I will miss you,” 

Severus wasn’t sure how to take Lucas’s parting words. 

“I will try to not act rashly. I’ll miss you too, Lucas,” Severus held his hand out for a handshake. Draco huffed a laugh and hugged the boy. 

“Keep our chin up, Remus. You’re a good person. Try to be positive, ok? Casual work or part-time work in the muggle world is always an option and you’ll find that some places can be accomodating to workers if they need regular time off for medical reasons. But, that’s not to say you should settle. We believe in you,” Hermione finished with a smile. 

“I’ll go get our bags, and give you two a moment,” Draco said, “come on, Remus, off to bed,”

Remus scoffed in offence but turned and followed Draco upstairs.

“Had to say it at least once more, kid, it’s not like I’m ever going to be a father,” Draco was heard saying as they walked off. 

“He doesn’t love you, you know,” Severus said quietly

“I know,”

“Pretty sure he doesn’t like women,” Severus said,

“Nothing is wrong with that,” Hermione said,

“No, but he shouldn’t string you along,”

“He isn’t,” Hermione laughed a little at this absurd way this conversation is going, “Have you thought about what you wanted your last words to be?” 

Severus nodded, a flush rising on his cheeks. 

“I’m going to marry you one day,” He stated nervously, but with conviction.

Hermione’s eyes widened at the confession.

“I.. um... That’s…” She stumbled on her words, “Maybe wait to ask me again once you know the full situation,”

“I will wait for you to tell me, and if you aren’t married to  _ him _ by that time then there is a high chance I’ll ask you again,” he said with more confidence.

“Ok,” Hermione replied, knowing with how stubborn he was she had little chance of talking him out of it in such a short time, “Just don’t put your life on hold just waiting for me. Live your life and I’ll find you when it’s time. And if you change your mind, I won't hold it against you,"

Severus nodded seriously, before stepping forward, his arms rising to give her a hug. They had hugged before, but that was before the teenager had proposed marriage. Hermione wasn’t sure how to take it. She certainly wasn’t attracted to the teenager, but she had had a crush on her professor when he was alive. It had been a while since time travel had made her feel awkward, but she supposed she had that to look forward to in the very near future. 

Hermione hugged him back. He was surprisingly solid, and taller than her, but not quite his full height. She felt him take a deep breath.

“Thank you for everything,” he whispered, pulling back slightly and brushing his lips over hers and leaving the room all before she had a chance to comprehend that had stolen a kiss from her. She blamed the alcohol and sober-up potion for the strange swirling she felt in her stomach. She hoped very dearly that the mission had worked and that Severus would still be alive when they returned. 

A moment later Draco walked back into the room. It was fortunate they had already said goodbye to Eileen and now was the time to depart. 

“Let’s be off, then, Close your eyes, and give me your right hand,” Draco said, putting a chain around both himself and Hermione like he had done when he had absconded with her three years ago, and he put the same spherical object in the palm, “ _ Revertetur Nobis,”  _ Draco pronounced near Hermione’s ear. Although Hermione was ready, the sensation of travelling forward in time was almost ten-times as worse as travelling backwards, the mixed sensation of squeezing, spinning and inertia had made her cling to Draco or else she might spin away from him and get lost in the time stream. The strange mixture of portkey and apparition was something she had no desire to experience again. 

**0800 hours, May 3 2004, Malfoy Manor Drawing Room**

Lucius was minding his business reading the Daily Prophet, searching for any answers he may have in his son’s disappearance. He was due to return from his business trip with Miss Granger in February. It was now May. He had hounded the Aurors and the ministry to send out search parties for the pair to find them. He had received an obnoxious reply from the head of the Department of Mysteries that there was nothing to worry about and that they were still away on a mission and raising any concern for them would put them in jeopardy. It was nonsense. Draco had assured him that it wasn’t a dangerous mission and he didn’t expect any delays. Lucius had to endure daily visits and floo calls and owls from Harry Potter to see if he had any news. Narcissa was beside herself and Lucius felt helpless. 

A blast of wind and noise exploded from the centre of the room and a pair of strangers appeared in the room. They were dressed from the seventies. Lucius hadn’t thought of this pair for decades! He sat in shock as they detangled themselves from each other. 

Draco helped pull the chain off from around her neck and pocketed both the chan and the sphere. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it, Granger?” He said smugly,

“Draco Malfoy, I’m going to murder you,” Hermione moaned just before she turned and vomited on the Persian rug.

“You!” Lucius was finally able to verbalise,

“Father!”

“Hawthorn?” Lucius asked

“Shit!” Draco swore, remembering that both he and Hermione were still wearing their disguises of Lucas Hawthorn and Diana Otters, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than my normal chapter! I think they'll be getting longer like this for a little while... but don't hold me to it. What do you think? Thank you for your support!! xx


End file.
